Ammie Hawk
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: Ammie is an elf with a mission to save Middle Earth, should Frodo fail his quest. Bad summary, I know, but I can't think of much else. Rated T for now, but could go up. Originally written in 2003, feel free to leave constructive critism.
1. Chapter 1

Ammie Hawk

Ammie Hawk

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I only own my OCs.

AN: This was my first attempt ever at writing anything, fanfic or original, so please don't be too harsh on me. By the way, the title was made before my penname, so the main character, while yes, she is my character, is not supposed to be me. By the way, if any of you have checked out my homepage the story here is not the same as the one on there, I did some major editing and revising.

This story takes place before, during, and after the Lord of the Rings. It uses things from both the books and the movies.

Note on pronunciation: Ammie is pronounced uh-me; it's kind of a variation of the French word for friend, ami.

There's also an elvish key at the bottom of the chapter.

Chapter 1: Valin

A scream rent the night air, breaking the usual stillness of the woods surrounding the small one story cottage nestled there. Inside, lying on a large four poster bed, Isilwen panted as her contraction passed.

"That was bad." Sweat flowed freely down her beautiful, aristocratic face as she looked up at Finwe, her husband. "I don't think I can last through much more."

"You're doing fine," Finwe, a tall, handsome elf with a boyish grin, encouraged from his place at the end of the bed. "A few more and it'll all be over."

A moment later another contraction seized her, causing her to rise off the pillows she was propped up against.

"Push," commanded Finwe gently. "I can see the head. One more and this little person will be here."

When the next contraction came, Isilwen pushed with all her might and a moment later she heard her baby's cry fill the room.

"A girl!" Finwe held up the howling infant for his wife's inspection. "A beautiful baby girl!"

A weak laugh escaped Isilwen on a sob as she lay back on the mound of pillows. She had done it. She didn't think she would ever have a child, they had been trying for so long, but now she had a beautiful baby girl as proof.

Finwe handed her the now clean infant and sat down next to his wife. They just sat there watching her suckled for a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"What should we call her?" Isilwen looked up from her daughter to look at her husband.

"Ammie," he nodded firmly.

"Little friend, it's perfect," she sighed and laid back as Finwe took Ammie and put her into her cradle across the room.

8888888

Five years later, Ammie sat on the floor of the parlor, playing with some toys her father had made for her. They had very few visitors in their small secluded area of Greenwood, but Mithrandir, the Istar, would stop by occasionally, as he and Finwe were rather good friends. Finwe and Isilwen sat in their chairs, each engaged in their own pursuits.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Isilwen looked up from her mending and gazed at her husband in confusion. He shrugged; he didn't have any idea who it was. Mithrandir had just been there a few days ago and they weren't expecting anyone else. But he got up and answered it. An older looking elf stood there.

"Come in," Finwe motioned for the stranger to enter.

The other walked into the house, "If you will permit me, I have a gift for your daughter."

"All right," Finwe nodded. He didn't know why but he trusted this man.

The old elf reached into his pocked and pulled out something out. It was a gold ring that formed a heart in the center, half of the heart was comprised of seven small stones, no more than chips really, which looked like diamonds.

"This ring is very special," he told them, "for only the one who was destined to have it will be able to wear it, it will fit no one else."

He walked over to Ammie, picked up her hand and slipped it onto her small ring finger, the fit was perfect.

"Never let anyone take it off your hand until your task is done," he said seriously. "For within this ring is the only hope if evil should arise again."

Isilwen and Finwe didn't understand, but evidently Ammie did for she said in her quiet voice, "I won't, not ever."

Isilwen started to protest but Ammie looked up at her, "_Naneth_, this is my purpose, I cannot forsake it. It was appointed to me. I shall not fail what I was meant to do just because I am small." The voice was Ammie's but it sounded like it came from somewhere else.

The old elf continued, "It is called Valin, and it is the ring of hope. If ever there is a need for hope, remember Valin."

Then the old elf rose, put his hand on Ammie's head and departed.

For the life of her, Isilwen could not understand why Finwe had not said anything. So after Ammie was in bed and they themselves were readying for bed, she inquired, "Why are you so silent, my husband?"

"There is nothing to say, _lendemel,_" he slipped his strong arms around her. "Ammie was chosen for this task, even before she was born, and no one, not you nor I, can do anything about it."

She had to be content with that. She could still hear the old elf's final words:

"_Not all that glitters is gold,  
It is a comfort to those who are lost.  
The cowardly shall be bold,  
And never consider the cost.__  
_

_Hear now these words that are spoken,  
__And heed the message they bring,  
__For hope lies within this token,  
__For this is the heart of the ring."_

She still didn't understand them but she would live with whatever came.

Elvish: Naneth—mother

Lendemel—sweetheart

AN: I know this chapter is really short, but they will get longer, I promise, usually they're ten pages on word, but as this was the first part of my revision it ended up being really short.


	2. Chapter 2

Ammie Hawk

Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.

AN: I just want to let people know now, yes, I know Ammie isn't an elvish name, so what, I like it. She's a Mary Sue, don't like that fact, don't read it. This story is not for anyone but me. I wrote this story for myself, to see if I could write something, anything, that was a decent enough read. I like it, and while it may not be what some people like, I really could care less. Anyway, for anyone willing to stick with me, on with the show.

Chapter 2: Rivendell

How did it come to this? Why was this happening? The orcs had come and there had been no stopping them. As Isilwen pondered this, her mind slipped back to happier times. Just last week she was happy and carefree, just as any elf would be. She had it all; a home, a husband, and their little girl. But all that remained of that life was sitting in a tree with her, her daughter, Ammie. For not only had her house been destroyed but her husband had been slaughtered and she herself had been pierced through the chest and was slowly bleeding to death.

She had to find someone to take care of her little girl. Ammie, at the age of seven, could take care of herself, for a time at least. She was capable, but still so young. If at all possible she would not put that burden on her daughter, she would find someone.

The more pressing dilemma she faced, though, was finding a better place to hide; the tree she was in gave very little protection for the two of them. But she did not know where the orcs were or if they were close by waiting for them. Her senses kept going in and out of focus, so she remained.

Ammie looked up at her with all the trust of the child she was reflected in her green-blue eyes, and whispered, "_Nana_, can we go down now? I'm tired and the tree is trying to make me laugh."

"Shh, _dilthen min_, all will be well."

"But _naneth_…"

"Hush child," she snapped.

She hated to sound so cruel but she had to be careful because of the orcs. The vile creatures usually ravaged, burning and destroying as they went, but they were also very good at stealth if need called for it. But she, as an elf, had a good ear and could hear a footfall a good distance away, but she could not hear any trace of them and that worried her.

"_Nana_," Ammie tried again, "where is _ada_? And why were those people chasing us?"

Isilwen looked down at her and gave her a watery smile, not paying much attention to her use of the past tense; she could never keep anything from Ammie. "Your _adar_ is gone, _dilthen min_. And we must be quiet so those mean people won't find us." The child seemed content with her answer and stayed quiet.

A minute later, Isilwen's head shot up sharply, her ears honed in on the sound she heard. Was that a footstep? There it was again. Something was approaching the tree in which they were hiding. She listened close, it didn't sound like an orc, it was much too wary. Then she saw him, the Istar. She almost lost her balance, so great was her relief.

"Dartho Mithrandir!" she cried.

He stopped and looked up, "_Mae govannen_, Isilwen. _Mani na le umien_? Is not your house just over yonder? Or are you, perhaps, playing hide and seek with Ammie?"

"Nay, Mithrandir. Alas my house is destroyed," she sniffed, "as is Finwe."

"Isilwen, what happened here?" his brow lowered in concern, Finwe was a brave man and an elf; elves didn't just drop dead for no reason. "Do you need any help?"

He heard the branches rustle slightly, like a breeze was moving through it, as Ammie jumped to the ground. Isilwen followed slowly. Mithrandir was shocked. Something wasn't right here. By elven standards, Isilwen should have jumped from the tree as easily as her daughter, but now she moved like a very old mortal woman. Then he saw the blood on her tunic and understood; she was injured.

"Ammie," he handed her his water skin, careful to keep his voice cheery, "be a good girl and fetch me some water from yonder stream."

Unconcernedly she took the skin and skipped off toward the stream. When he was sure she was out of hearing, he turned his concentration on her mother.

"Isilwen, what's wrong?" he removed her outer tunic to tend to her wounds. "What happened to you?"

"Orcs," she replied, lying down, finally giving in to her pain and fatigue.

"Here?!" he gasped. "When?"

"Two days ago. They came to the house and killed Finwe," her tears came then and flowed unchecked down her cheeks. "I was shot. I couldn't let them do anything to Ammie, so I took her and ran. They followed us for a day, but I think they abandoned the search, since I was running in circles, for I have neither seen nor heard them today."

Mithrandir was aghast; she had been bleeding like this for two days. If he had just come sooner he might have been able to help but after two days of her bleeding so profusely there was nothing he could do for her.

"In the stable, that way," she pointed behind him, away from the direction of the house, "is her horse; you'll go faster with him. Also, her father's weapons, Tiggara and his bow, give them to her when she is safe. Go now and take them with you." She reached up and grabbed his cloak and pulled him close. "Take care of Ammie. She is a special little girl."

With that Isilwen drew in a deep breath and said no more. She was dead.

8888888

As Ammie returned with the water, she hummed a tune. It was a silly tune that she had made up, but it was happy and that was all that mattered. Her singing always had an effect on people, even herself. Her mother would always tease her saying that if she ever wanted someone to do something all she had to do was sing it.

She barely took in the familiar sights and sounds around her, so in tune with her surroundings was she. It was as if she were part of the towering oak trees that populated most of northern Greenwood. She didn't even notice the squirrels and deer hiding in the shadows of the huge trees, all of which had stopped to examine the little elflng.

As she approached Mithrandir and her mother she knew something was wrong. Her mother way lying on the ground, motionless. It was rather frightening.

"Mithrandir, what's wrong with _nana_?" she exclaimed.

"She is gone, _dilthen min_," he put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "You are to come with me."

Ammie was confused, her mother was right there. How could he say she was gone? Her mother had said the same thing about her father and it made no sense, but she had seen her mother's pain and tried to be content. But now she was terribly confused.

"Mithrandir, what do you mean she is gone? I don't understand."

"In time you will," he smiled compassionately down at her. "But for now we must leave. I must get you someplace safe."

"We can't leave her like this," she protested. "At least cover her up so she won't get cold."

In response, Mithrandir lifted Isilwen's still form, "Now come child, we must make haste."

He led Ammie to the stables nestled deep in the undergrowth of the woods. There he saw her horse, who walked up to Ammie and nuzzled her neck. Mithrandir set Isilwen's body down and went into the stables and saw Finwe's sword and bow; he grabbed them and a shovel and went back out to Ammie.

"Ammie, I want you to stay her with your _nana_ for a few minutes," he sighed, laying the sword and bow down next to her. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and sat down next to her mother, grabbing Isilwen's hand in comfort. He turned away from the touching scene and went the few yards to the river. He dug a shallow grave, knowing he didn't have time to do this properly, but vowed he would return and give her a proper memorial.

When that was accomplished, he returned to Ammie and Isilwen. He picked up Isilwen's still form and looked down at Ammie.

"Please stay here, _dilthen min_," he smiled slightly. "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for an answer he turned and headed back to the stream. He placed Isilwen's corpse in the hole and then quickly covered it over with dirt. It was rather callous of him, but at this point his hands were tied. He sighed and went back to the child, who was still sitting where he left her. He felt sorry for her, in two days time her whole world had turned upside down and she didn't even realize what was going on.

"Come child, we must go. Do you think the horse could carry us both?"

"He will if I ask him to," she shrugged.

"Will you ask him to?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes."

So they rode.

After awhile, Ammie asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Rivendell."

She had heard stories of Rivendell, but had never actually been. Her parents said they would take her there when she was older, but now, Mithrandir was taking her without them. It still made no sense to her.

It was no short ride from where they were on the border of Greenwood to Rivendell. They rode for several days, only pausing for a few hours to let Mithrandir and the horse rest. Ammie slept most of the ride out of sheer boredom. Mithrandir hadn't said anything since he told her where they were going so she followed his example and kept quiet. He knew where they were going and so did Morgwae, she need not worry.

Just before noon on the fifth day, they arrived in Rivendell. This place was different than what Ammie was used to. It was beautiful and at the same time quite noisy for the little girl who had spent all her time in the woods with no one around. She did not see how anyone could live in this place. She wondered how long she would be staying as Mithrandir dismounted and took her down. She whispered to Morgwae to go into the wild to roam until she called for him, so he took off. Ammie felt very lonely with him gone, but Mithrandir was still with her and she would be alright.

Mithrandir turned and entered a very large, ornate house, more like a palace really. Ammie had never seen anything like it in her entire life. It was a two story palace with large pillars along most of the first floor supporting numerous balconies and even some rooms. Mithrandir was taking her to the great hall, to see Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian.

"_Mae govannen_, Mithrandir. What might we do for you?" the Lord of Rivendell asked.

"I come seeking your council on what to do with this child," he motioned to Ammie.

At these words, Lady Celebrian rose and offered Ammie her hand, "_Tolo, dilthen min_."

She was a beautiful elf with a kind smile. The little girl looked into her eyes and saw something she liked for she took her hand and together they left the men.

As soon as they were gone, Mithrandir began his story; "I was on my way to the Greenwood, when I met with the child and her mother. The mother said they had been attacked by orcs. Her husband was dead and her house was destroyed. Then she died from a wound she had received. But she asked me to look after the child, but I cannot keep her with me."

Elrond looked into the wizard's eyes and asked, "What is it you want me to do?"

Mithrandir looked sad, "Keep her here for a time, while I find some answers to the riddles that have been given me."

"I will do what I can, _mellon nin_."

"_Hannon le, mellon nin_." With that the wizard took his leave.

8888888

Celebrian looked down at the child beside her and watched with wonder as she took everything in without moving her head; she let her eyes do the looking. This child was going to be beautiful when she grew up. Already she had the makings of a fine woman, her carriage was excellent and her posture was flawless. Her hair was as black as the night sky. Her skin was soft and her hands were already slender. But the thing about her that was most intriguing was her eyes, they were a greenish-blue, and they reminded her of the sea.

Ammie was lost in her own thoughts and wasn't really taking in all she was seeing. She knew if her eyes saw everything than she would eventually know where she was going, and she could usually find her way back. Her thoughts were on her father and mother and what Mithrandir meant by bringing her here away from them. She still didn't understand. She didn't think she ever would.

Celebrian was taking Ammie to her daughter Arwen's room, to see if these two similar little girls would get along together. From what she could tell, Arwen wasn't much younger than the child walking beside her. But would that be a problem for the girls she would wait and see. As they approached Arwen's room, Mithrandir caught up with them.

"May I speak with the child, my lady?"

"Of course."

Mithrandir took her aside and said, "I must leave you here. These are good people and they will take care of you."

"But why?" the little girl inquired. "Why can't I go with you? Why can't I go home?"

"My road is difficult and you are young. _Namarie, dilthen min_." With that he was gone. She was alone here.

"_Dilthen min_," Celebrian's quiet voice broke her thoughts. "Come in and meet my daughter, Arwen."

Ammie approached the room cautiously. Inside was a girl of about the same age as Ammie. She was curious.

"Hello," Arwen smiled, "do you want to play?"

Ammie couldn't help but smile at the shine in the other's eye. She nodded.

Celebrian left them and returned to her husband. "What did Mithrandir want?"

"He wants us to keep the child so he can figure out some things about her," he replied.

"Did he give her name?" she inquired.

"Nay."

"Then I am afraid that until she opens up, we will have to come up with a name for her."

As was her nature, Celebrian was worried about the child.

Elrond smiled, "I think you already did, _melo nin_."

"How's that?" she scoffed.

"We shall call her _Dilthen min_ until that time when she reveals her name," he chuckled.

"That we shall," she replied with a smile.

8888888

Arwen had looked everywhere, but the new girl was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, I give up. You can come out now."

Ammie, who was hiding right behind Arwen, wasn't listening; she had just seen two other elves approach the house. She could be mistaken, but from what she could tell they were twins. They had the same coloring and were the same build. But they were too far away for Ammie to see clearly.

They had just noticed her playmate and were now headed in their direction. Ammie smiled because Arwen had not seen them. Crouching down, they split up and were now coming in from the sides. They were almost to the girls.

"Got ya!" they cried jumping up.

Arwen screamed. When she recovered, she threw her arms around the nearest elf and then the other. Ammie was curious. Obviously they were very close.

"Elladan! Elrohir! When did you get in?" Arwen gasped as Elladan threw her into the air.

"Just now," Elrohir replied. "We haven't even been in to see _adar_ yet."

"Well don't I feel special," she beamed up at them. "But before you go in and talk to _ada_ could you help me find someone?"

"You mean that someone behind those trees, watching us?" Elladan questioned with a raised brow.

Arwen turned around, "I found you. I win."

"Now Arwen," Elrohir scolded, "is that entirely fair?"

"It doesn't matter," the little girl said quietly. "She had already given up."

Elladan and Elrohir looked down at the two girls before them. Arwen was clearly the younger, but who was the other, they had never seen her before.

"_Mani na essa en le_?" Elrohir asked. The girl just looked at him. He looked to his twin in confusion.

"_Manke na le tuulo'_?" Elladan tried. Still she said nothing.

Just then Elrond and Celebrian came out, looking for the girls.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" their mother cried, running over and embracing her two sons.

"_Naneth, Adar_," replied the twins.

"_Ya na e dilthen min_?" Elrohir said, nodding toward Ammie.

"She is staying with us for awhile," their father replied. "But we do not know her name."

"Does she understand us?" Elladan asked.

"Of course she does, she just doesn't say much. But then she only just arrived." Their mother answered. "_Dilthen min_," she turned to the child, "would you like to come in and have something to eat?"

"Yes, please," came the quiet reply.

"Come," said Elrond, "we shall eat together and then the boys will tell of their most recent adventure."

After the meal, the twins went off to talk with their father and Celebrian took the girls out to the garden. Ammie thought back to what Mithrandir had said right before he left. She looked around and her gaze fell on Arwen, who had fallen asleep on the grass. She smiled; it was nice to have another child to play with. All she had ever had were her parents. That brought her thoughts to her mother and father and where they were. Were they coming to get her? She looked over at Lady Celebrian, maybe she knew.

"_Mani na ta, Dilthen min_?" Celebrian asked when she felt her gaze.

"Where are my parents? Are they coming to get me? Can I go home?" she asked, a note of panic lacing her voice.

Celebrian was taken aback; she had assumed Mithrandir had explained everything to her.

She thought about her answer for a moment, "Nay, _Dilthen min_, you can't go home. You can never go back there."

"But why?" Ammie cried. "And what about my parents?"

"Your parents are gone," Celebrian began.

"What is that supposed to mean? Everyone keeps saying that, and I want to know what it means," Ammie snapped, getting very frustrated.

"It mean, um, well it means," but she was spared from answering as Elrond and the twins arrived.

"_Mani na ta, melo nin_?" Elrond asked, seeing the distress on his wife's face.

"_Dilthen min_ wants to know what happened to her parents," Celebrian explained.

"_Tolo si, hun_," Elrond commanded gently, sitting down.

Ammie approached cautiously. When she was standing in front of him, Elrond motioned for her to sit down.

As soon as she was seated, he began, "Now what you must understand, child, is that your parents are no longer around to take care of you."

Ammie was getting angry with all this, "And that means what? I still don't understand."

There was nothing for it, he was going to have to be very blunt, "They are dead, child."

"No!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "It can't be! It's a lie! Mithrandir will tell you that it isn't true." She dissolved into hysterical tears.

"_Dilthen min_," Celebrian soothed, pulling her onto her lap, "Mithrandir is the one that told us."

"But it just can't be, _nana_ said the bad people were gone. They couldn't get us," Ammie said as if that explained everything.

"Mithrandir has gone to find out why the bad people killed your parents. He left you in our care," Elrond placed a comforting hand on the child's head.

"But why didn't he tell me?" she sniffed, her eyes pleading.

"Would you have listened to him?" Elrond asked.

"No," she lowered her gaze. "I would have wanted to stay with _nana_."

"So Mithrandir did what he thought was best," he concluded.

Ammie looked from one adult to the other, "So I am to stay here until Mithrandir comes back?"

"You may stay as long as you like, _Dilthen min_." Celebrian answered, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Even after Mithrandir comes back."

"Why do you call me that?" Ammie asked distractedly. "It is not my name."

"What is your name, child?" Elrond inquired gently.

"Ammie," she answered quietly.

"Well, Ammie, Imladris is your home. And it will remain so until you decide on another," The lord of the city replied. "Now, let's go in and find you a room."

Ammie gave him a watery smile, she had a home and some new friends, and that was what mattered most.

Elvish  
Nana--mom  
Dilthen min--little one  
Naneth--mother  
Ada--dad  
Adar--father  
Mae govannen--Greetings, well met  
Mani na le umien?--What are you doing?  
Tolo--come  
Mellon nin--my friend  
Hannon le--thank you  
Namarie--farewell  
Melo nin--my love  
Mani na essa en le?--What is your name?  
Manke na le tuulo'?--Where are you from?  
Ya na e dilthen min?--Who is the little one?  
Mani na ta?--What is it?  
Tulo si, hun--come here, child


	3. Chapter 3

Ammie Hawk

Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, obviously, otherwise I'd obviously know it better.

AN: I'll apologize now for my last AN, I was venting. This story is already complete, has been for almost five years now. I am only posting it to get some help with my writing style. I do take what comments are given and am filing them away for future use. I'm not going to change this story, because as I said, it's complete. The only things I changed were the first chapter, and the beginning of the second, and that was because the second chapter was actually the first, and the first was flashbacks.

The reason I want your opinions is because I am trying to better myself as an author. Some things I do tend to get defensive over, this was my first project ever and I consider it as my baby, harshness sucks, but eventually I get over it. The only person who has told me anything bad about this story, other than my lovely reviewers, yes that includes you DonStyles, was my best friend, who wasn't around when I actually wrote it. Most of the people who read it had never read LotR and had only watched the first two movies a couple times, the third one hadn't come out yet. I know this is all a lame excuse on my part, but give a beginner some credit? Doing this reposting, I have noticed how bad this story actually is, but as previously stated, I'm not going to rewrite it, because at the moment that would defeat my purpose for posting it in the first place.

Lastly, I didn't mean to be offensive when I said I write stories for me, I worded it badly in my anger. What I meant by that is that I can't please everyone, it's physically and mentally impossible, so I write a story that I want to see, even if it's as bad as this one, but at the time, it was what I wanted to see, I haven't touched it in about two to three years.

Alright, so anyone still willing to put up with this, here we go.

Chapter 3: The Spring Festival

"Ammie, we're going to be late," Arwen announced as she entered her foster sister's room. "Ammie, you haven't even started to get ready. We are so going to be late."

Ammie rolled her eyes. "Arwen," she said, as if addressing a small child, "the party doesn't start till dark, it is only just after noon. You worry too much."

"Ammie, you don't understand," Arwen explained in the same tone. "We have to be dressed up for this party. I mean really dressed up."

"I hate dressing up," complained Ammie.

"And that is exactly why we need to start now, not later," Arwen said as she started setting out Ammie's clothes for the party. "Oh, I just remembered."

"Remembered what, Arwen?" Ammie didn't like the look in her foster sister's eyes.

Arwen reached into her pocket and pulled out a package, "Happy Birthday!"

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow," Ammie pointed out laughing at her sister.

"I know, but my gift goes with your party dress, so I'm giving it to you now."

"Alright, if you insist," Ammie sighed, rolling her eyes and taking the package.

"Of course I do," Arwen usually got her way in every situation.

Ammie opened the small package to reveal a gold necklace with a small green stone, along with matching earrings and bracelet. The green was the exact shade of her dress. The affect would be darling.

"Oh, Arwen, they're beautiful," breathed her sister.

"_Naneth_ thought they would bring out the green of your eyes," Arwen shook her head. "Well, back to business. Sit down so I can fix your hair." She motioned to the chair in front of the mirror.

"If I must," Ammie sat down with a huff.

Ammie's thoughts strayed as Arwen brushed and pinned her hair. Many years had passed since she had come to live in Rivendell. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She wasn't tall, nor was she short, but for an elf she was rather small, and everyone loved her because she didn't let her height hinder her. Her hair was still as black as ever and fell well below her waist. She was slender and graceful. And she was also very athletic. She had become an expert swordsman and archer. Not many could match her skill. She had also become an excellent rider.

Elrond and Celebrian had become her parents and Arwen was her sister. Elladan and Elrohir were hardly around, but when they were she looked on them as brothers. Mithrandir had come to check on her many times over the years, but he never stayed long or offered to take her with him when he left. So she had stayed in Rivendell.

She sometimes thought of her parents but not as often as one would have thought. Mostly they haunted her dreams. Those were few and far between, but they always made her feel anxious. She also wondered about the ring that she wore. She knew she couldn't take it off, nor did she want to, but it was still a mystery.

"Ammie," Arwen said, effectively interrupting her thoughts, "I'm going to go get _nana_, so she can put the finishing touches on your hair and then do mine."

"Alright, I'll be right here," Ammie sighed.

She had to keep her thoughts at bay, otherwise she would embarrass herself at the party. She knew for sure a group of distinguished guests were coming from Greenwood and there were sure to be others from all over. She wanted to make a good impression and hopefully make some new friends.

"Oh, Arwen, it's lovely," Celebrian exclaimed when she entered and saw how her daughter had arranged Ammie's hair into an elegant twist.

"_Hannon le, nana_," Arwen smiled.

"Well, I don't think there is anything that needs done with her hair, now yours on the other hand," she said, giving the younger a look, "needs to be fixed."

Celebrian laughed at the two girls, who were making faces at each other in the mirror.

"Now girls, that isn't ladylike. And we need to be on our best behavior throughout the next few days," she chided.

"Yes, _naneth_," the girls replied in unison and then burst into a fresh wave of giggles.

"That's enough, girls. Ammie, get into your dress while I put up Arwen's hair. Arwen sit," their mother ordered.

Ammie went behind the screen and slipped into her floor length dress. Arwen's hair took less time than either girl had thought. But it took longer to get into the dresses and jewelry they were supposed to wear.

Ammie's dress was a deep forest green silk, with diamonds along the hems, and a diamond belt around the waist. Her jewelry consisted of the set that Arwen had given her and on her slim finger was Valin. On her feet were heeled slippers the same color as her dress.

Arwen was in a violet silk, with diamonds in the shape of a star on the bodice, her belt was silver. Her jewelry contained the evenstar about her neck and silver bracelets and earrings. She wore white slippers. And each girl had a silver circlet entwined in her hair.

The last piece of jewelry and the shoes were barely on when Elladan and Elrohir arrived to escort the girls to dinner.

"Hey Dan, I think we came to the wrong room."

"I think you're right Ro, these can't be the little girls we're supposed to escort to dinner. We were told to escort our little sisters, but these two can't be them," Elladan winked at his brother.

"Well, are you two going to behave and escort us to dinner or are we going to have to go alone. Then you can explain to _adar_ why you didn't take us," Ammie said with a wink of her own.

"Okay, we give in," the twins threw up their hands in surrender.

"We'll escort you to dinner. But when _adar_ asks why we brought the wrong girls, _you_ can explain that one," Elladan said as he offered Ammie his arm.

This sent the girls into a fresh wave of giggles as they left the room.

The girls and their escorts arrived in the great hall as the guests began to arrive. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian welcomed everyone at the door, as did the rest of their family. The first to arrive was a group of young elves from Lothlorien, the lord and lady of the city were unable to attend. Then the Greenwood party arrived, the king, Thranduil, and his son, Legolas, led the way. After them were about a hundred others from their kingdom. Many other groups arrived but Ammie lost track of how many or where they were from, there were so many. She was starting to feel overwhelmed, she knew the party wasn't really a birthday party but she felt as if she was the center of attention.

When all the guests had arrived, they took their seats at the head table. Also at the head table, were the king and prince of Greenwood, a young elf from Lothlorien whose name was Haldir, and one representative from all the other groups present. Lord Elrond was at the head of the table. On his right was Lady Celebrian, and on his left was Thranduil. Ammie was seated on the left hand side of the table with Elladan on her left and Legolas, beside his father, on her right. Across from her was Arwen; on either side of her were Elrohir and Haldir.

The food looked and smelled wonderful, but Ammie couldn't eat. She was uneasy, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was wrong.

"_Mani na roeg dilthen min?_" a voice whispered in her ear.

Ammie smiled at the use of her childhood nickname, "I'm not sure, Elladan, but I hope to figure it out."

"Could it be party jitters?" Elladan suggested. "This is your first party."

"I don't think that's it. Oh, I know, Mithrandir isn't here," Ammie said, just realizing the truth of the statement. "He is usually here for my birthday."

Elladan smiled at the innocence of the statement. "Well, he might show up later and surprise you. Though, I don't think he would want you to starve, so I think you should eat something."

Ammie smiled as she began to eat the food that was on her plate.

8888888

Captivated by the young woman beside him, Legolas also noted Ammie's lack of appetite. He tried not to be too interested in her; he was a guest after all. But he was curious because he had never seen her at any of the other spring festivals. Then again, none of them had ever been held in Rivendell before.

He noted the whispered conversation between Elladan and the girl, but he couldn't hear them. Though he was very relieved when she began to eat. Realizing he had stilled his own actions to observe hers, he shook his head and began to eat again.

8888888

On the other side of the table, Elrohir noted Legolas' actions and chuckled silently. The younger elf was clearly interested in his foster sister. The party was going to be a little more fun.

Legolas was a dear friend of the twins and they always loved to tease him. He was younger than they were by a few years. He was also the least likely to be interested in a girl, so having him notice their sister was an added bonus.

"Ammie," he said, looking around, "where is your wandering friend, Mithrandir? Has he forgotten your birthday?" he inquired, looking innocent.

Ammie glared at him, "Of course he hasn't, he's just too busy to be here. I hope." The last two words were barely audible.

"_Amin hiraetha_, Ammie. I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized.

"It's alright Elrohir, I just realized the same thing."

"Well, let's hope he shows up so that you will smile again."

She beamed at him.

"Is it your birthday?" Legolas, who had heard this conversation, inquired. Ammie jumped slightly, she had forgotten anyone else was there. "_Amin hiraetha_. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," she said, giving him her full attention. "My birthday is tomorrow."

It was his turn to be shocked, her eyes were fascinating, a greenish blue or were they a bluish green. He couldn't tell. In truth, he didn't really care.

"Well," he said, reigning in his thoughts, "I hope you have a happy birthday."

"_Hannon le,_" she said, going back to her food.

It was the standard response, but he didn't want the conversation to be over. "Might I inquire as to your name, or shall I make one up for you?"

Ammie chuckled slightly, "You wouldn't be the first."

"I might try that later, if you give me your real name now," he countered.

"Ammie," she replied, still laughing. "And what is yours, or shall I make one up for you?"

He smiled, "What would you call me?"

"Oh," she said taken aback, "I don't know, but if you give me some more time I might come up with one."

"My name is Legolas," the prince said. "And I think, maybe before this party is over we might be able to give each other a name."

Ammie just shook her head and smiled.

When the dinner was over, everyone rose and made their way into the ballroom for the dancing and music part of the evening. Ammie was nervous about this part of the festival. She could dance, but she had never had to in front of anyone but her foster family.

"Elladan," she whispered to her escort, "how long does this part of the party last?"

"Well," he replied, "tonight the dancing isn't very long. Tomorrow not much goes on during the day, contests and stuff. But tomorrow evening the dinner is earlier and the dancing goes later into the night. And the next day…"

"You mean this party lasts longer than one day?" Ammie interrupted.

"The festival is three days long, and that does not include tonight." This was met with a groan from Ammie. "But as I was saying," he continued, "the next day has the final contests during the day and an even longer dance in the evening. The last day is mostly the farewell feast and dance, along with a lot of boring speeches. And that in a nut shell is the Spring Festival."

Ammie had never been to any of the other Spring Festivals because Mithrandir had insisted on spending a few days with her around this time of year. He usually brought interesting birthday gifts; in fact, the previous year he had given her a sword and a bow. They were beautiful weapons. The sword was an elvish blade called Tiggara, or Death Song in the common tongue (1), because it sang every time it cut through the air. The bow was light and she never missed when she shot with it. She had become well trained with them. Every time she practiced she used them, so that if trouble ever came she would have the feel of her weapons. She would never allow herself to be defenseless as her parents had been.

"Why is it so long?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure. But the contests during the day are a lot of fun. There are unofficial contests tomorrow, and on the next day there are official ones with judges and everything. The contests are foot races, horseback riding, archery, and fencing. Prizes are awarded on the last day to the winners of each official contest. Tomorrow is for the most part a practice day," Elladan explained.

"Wow. Do you think I could enter?" Ammie asked seriously.

"You would have to check with _adar_ about that one, _dilthen min_," Elladan laughed, looking down at her.

They were the last to arrive at the ballroom but that was fine with Ammie. The first song was almost over and the floor was covered with dancers. The sight was spectacular, women in fancy dresses of all colors and the men in their best, all moving in time to the music. The dance ended and the band went straight into another number. Ammie looked around, there were so many people here, how was she supposed to do this.

Elladan led her out onto the floor, "I think it would be best if we danced, so we don't get run over."

"Would that really happen?" Ammie inquired.

"No, it was just an excuse to dance," he smiled at his own cleverness.

Ammie shook her head, "You, my dear brother, are scandalous."

Elladan laughed, "And you, dear little sister, aren't a saint yourself."

Ammie laughed in response, she wasn't perfect nor was she good most of the time. Most of the time the twins were at fault just as much as she was.

"I'm not so little anymore, brother," Ammie said stating the obvious. "I'm almost five hundred years old you know."

It was Elladan's turn to laugh, "You're making me feel old, Ammie. And that's really hard, considering I'm immortal."

"Well, so am I," Ammie replied.

"And you are queen of stating the obvious, my dear _little_ sister," Elladan laughed as he led her across the dance floor.

When the dance ended, Elladan led Ammie off the floor and went off in search of Elrohir, leaving Ammie momentarily alone. Arwen approached with Haldir, a blond elf from Lothlorien, whom she had been dancing with.

"Ammie, where is Elladan?" she inquired.

"Oh, he went off to find Elrohir. Probably has some sort of mischief up his sleeve," Ammie said offhandedly.

"Well," Arwen said, "he wasn't supposed to leave you alone. But then he probably thought you would find a partner easily enough.

Ammie felt the gaze of her sister's partner and turned to look at him.

"Well Arwen are you going to introduce me to this charming young lady or not?" he asked totally taken with the young woman.

"Oh, where are my manners. Haldir this is my sister Ammie. Ammie, Haldir. He's from Lothlorien, you know where my grandparents live?" Arwen explained.

"Of course I know where Lothlorien is. Just because I don't get out as much as some people," she said, giving Arwen a glare, "doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Of course you aren't," Arwen said distractedly. "I see my brothers, I will see you later."

Haldir smiled, Arwen was usually like that, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked, turning his full attention to Ammie.

"I would be honored," she answered.

With that he swept her onto the floor.

"So have you traveled much?" Haldir asked, starting up a conversation.

"No, the only place I ever traveled to was Imladris," Ammie replied. Haldir looked confused so she explained, "When I was a girl, I was brought to Imladris after my parents died."

"I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically.

"It was many years ago, but Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian raised me as their own," Ammie continued.

"Wow, that is a very interesting story. Maybe someday I can hear it all but right now, I must go," he bowed and led her off the dance floor.

The dance had ended and someone else had caught Haldir's attention. Ammie was once again alone on the edge of the dance floor. She saw Elladan and Elrohir on the other side of the room and decided she would go talk to them. She had just started moving when a hand caught her arm.

She turned questioning eyes to the young man, "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if I might have this dance," he replied.

"Of course, Legolas."

With that she was back on the dance floor.

Ammie winced as Legolas stepped on her foot for the third time.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance much," Legolas said when he noticed his partner's face.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell," Ammie said as Legolas caught her foot again.

"We can stop if you like. I really wouldn't mind," he said with a smile.

"If you're such a terrible dancer, why did you ask me to dance?" Ammie asked as he led her off the dance floor.

"It seemed like the thing to do. I mean this is a dance," he shrugged.

Ammie laughed, sitting down, "Well that would make sense. But my feet would argue with you."

She removed her slippers and rubbed her aching feet.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Legolas said, looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it," she said, still laughing. "I'll soak them before I go to bed. So why don't you dance very much?"

"I never learned how," the prince admitted sheepishly.

She laughed even harder, slipping her shoes back on, "You never learned how?"

She stopped laughing when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't believe that. You did really well, except for stepping on my feet."

"Really?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Really," she replied sincerely.

"But you wouldn't want to try again?" he said laughing.

Ammie just laughed along with him.

8888888

Across the room, Elladan and Elrohir were discussing the young couple.

"What do you think Dan?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"I don't know, Ro, she danced with Haldir," Elladan pointed out.

"Yes, but Haldir didn't make her laugh," his brother said, glancing across the room at his sister and her partner.

"True," Elladan said, following his brother's gaze, "but that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh no?" Elrohir said, looking back to his brother. "You know Ammie, Dan. She is not an open person, she never was. Remember when we first met her, she barely said five words."

"I still don't know, she has opened up a lot in the last hundred years," Elladan replied stubbornly.

"Well, no matter what you say, there is obviously something going on," Elrohir said with a knowing look in his eyes.

Elladan didn't like that look, "Whatever, Ro. I'll just ask Ammie, and then you'll see that I was right." He said, effectively ending the conversation.

8888888

Another person had also noted the couple. Legolas' father, Thranduil, was very curious as to who the girl was. He had never seen her before. She was beautiful and his son was obviously taken with her because he had actually danced, something his father had never seen. He wanted to find out more about her.

Just then Elrond appeared at his side.

"_'Quel undome_, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said, breaking away from his thoughts.

"_'Quel undome_," he replied.

"Begging your pardon, Lord Elrond, but could you tell me who the young woman is over there with my son?" Thranduil said, nodding in that direction.

Elrond looked over at Legolas.

"That is Ammie, my foster daughter," Elrond said with a smile.

"How is it that I have never met her?" the king inquired.

"This is her first time at the festival," Elrond explained.

Thranduil was curious to find out why. "Why is that?" he asked.

"She has always been busy. Mithrandir insisted on having time with her every year, and this was the time he chose," Elrond continued.

"Why?" Thranduil asked, looking at his host still curious.

"He always spends time with her on her birthday, which is always during the festival," Elrond said, again looking at Ammie and Legolas.

Thranduil nodded looking in the same direction.

8888888

When the last song had ended, Elladan came to escort Ammie back to her room. Ammie was distracted and her brother noticed.

"_Mani na roeg_?" he questioned gently.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ammie answered offhandedly.

Elladan could tell she was hiding something so he went on, "Ro seemed to think that there was something between you and the young prince of Greenwood."

Ammie shook her head and smiled. "Did he now? But we are friends, no more," she replied, still distracted.

"Ammie, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Elladan," Ammie responded to the anxiety in his voice. "But right now I need to think, that's all."

So he had no choice but to let the matter drop.

When Elladan dropped Ammie off at her room, she sat down at her vanity and started to unpin her hair. When all the pins were out, she methodically began to brush the mass of raven curls. She stilled her movements, her thoughts were jumbled. Mithrandir hadn't shown up. This disturbed her greatly, what if something had happened to him? She shook her head, there was no use worrying, everything would be all right. She took off her party dress, slipped into her nightgown, and went to sleep.

Elvish

Naneth—mother

Nana—mom

Hannon le—thank you

Adar—father

Mani na roeg?—What's wrong?

Dilthen min—little one

Amin hiraetha—I'm sorry

'Quel undome—Good evening

AN: Ugh, this chapter was a pain to retype. You don't realize how much I want to just scrap this story and remember it as I thought it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Ammie Hawk

Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, they belong to Tolkien.

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Please try to be kind with your criticism, I know this story isn't the best.

Chapter 4: The Contests

Ammie woke to a pounding on her door. She rose, put on her robe, and answered it.

"'_Quel amrun, dilthen min,"_ Elrond said, stepping into the room.

"'_Quel amrun, ada._ Why are you here so early?" she yawned.

"I came to escort you to breakfast," he smiled as she tried to stifle another yawn.

"Oh," she said, coming more awake, "I need to ask you something."

"_Mani na ta, dilthen min?"_ he asked.

"Would it be alright if I joined in the competitions today and tomorrow?" she inquired curiously.

"I don't know _dilthen min_, those contests are usually for the young men," he explained gently.

"Please _adar_, I can dress up like a boy. Please," she begged. She bit her lip and looked on the verge of tears.

"All right, but you must promise not to tell anyone and not to let people know you are a girl." Elrond gave in when he saw the look in her eyes.

He could deny the girls nothing. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. The Lord of Rivendell just smiled.

"But the contests don't start till after lunch. You must be Ammie till then," he cautioned.

"Alright _ada_."

With that he exited so that she could get dressed.

When she was dressed in a simply green day dress and her black leather, calf-length boots that Mithrandir had given her a few years back, she went out to meet her father. They went to the great hall, where many people had already gathered and had started eating. They took their seats and began to eat.

"Did you sleep well, Ammie?" Legolas inquired from her right.

"I did. And you?" Ammie said, looking up from her meal.

"Yes, I did, thank you," Legolas replied. "Are you going to watch the contests today?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested in her response.

"No," she replied.

He looked up surprised, "Why not?"

Ammie thought about her answer for a moment, "I have to get ready for the feast and dance later tonight." She hated lying to him but she had promised.

Across the table, Arwen noticed Legolas' interest in her sister. She was a tad jealous; she had tried to get the prince's attention for years. And in one night her sister had him practically wrapped around her finger.

"Ammie," she said, "what dress are you wearing tonight?"

Ammie looked suspiciously over at her sister, "The blue one. You know this; you helped _nana_ pick them out. Why?"

Arwen tried to look innocent, "Oh, no reason."

Ammie wasn't convinced. She looked into her sister's eyes and tried to read her. Arwen looked down and began to eat her breakfast. Ammie had no choice but to let it drop.

After breakfast, everyone went off to their own pursuits. Ammie went to her room to find her outfit for the afternoon. She pulled out her loosest pants and one of Elladan's old shirts she had commandeered. She would need to dress quickly after lunch. After she had them set out, she put them behind the screen, if anyone came to her room she didn't want them to know what she was up to.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Ammie opened the door to reveal Arwen and another girl. She had long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white day dress with a silver belt. Ammie looked at her sister questioningly.

"Ammie, I would like you to meet Brilmir. Brilmir, Ammie." Arwen introduced the new girl. "She's from Lothlorien."

"_Saesa omentien le_," Ammie said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Brilmir replied, shaking her hand. "I've heard so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet you." The younger girl was a good inch taller but she still acted younger.

"What have you heard?" Ammie asked curiously.

"Oh, Arwen talks about you all the time. Nothing bad though," Brilmir replied.

"Well, I wish I could say the same, but I'm afraid Arwen has never mentioned you." Ammie laughed, glancing at Arwen.

"I have to," Arwen said defensively. "I might not have mentioned her name but I did tell you about her."

"Oh really?" Ammie said with raised brows.

"Yes, this is my cousin," Arwen said, raising her chin.

"Oh, this is your cousin. Forgive me," Ammie said glancing back to Brilmir, "she does talk about you. Almost nonstop." Brilmir and Ammie had a great laugh at that. Arwen did talk a lot.

"Well," Ammie said, "I wanted to go out to the garden. Would you two like to join me?" She really didn't want them to come, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"No thank you. We have to go start getting ready for this evening," Arwen replied as she began to drag Brilmir out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you," Brilmir said, allowing herself to be led away. Ammie laughed at the two younger girls.

Ammie went out to the garden, as she had said, and sat down on one of the numerous benches. She gave into her thoughts. Mithrandir wasn't here. Where was he? Was he going to be here at all this year? It was a saddening thought. He had never missed her birthday since he had brought her here. Maybe he would come after the festival; he didn't like big crowds anymore than she did. She smiled at the thought of Mithrandir at the festival. She couldn't stay still for long though, after awhile she got up and wandered the grounds.

8888888

After breakfast, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, and Legolas all went to the target area to practice for the contests later that day. Many other young lads were there as well, while others were practicing for the other events. Each of the boys was a fair shot, but each wanted to be the best. After about half an hour of practice Elladan looked up to see someone watching them.

He smiled and nudged his brother, "I think we have a spy."

The others looked in the direction Elladan had pointed.

Elrohir smiled, "Would you like to join us _dilthen min_?" He asked, knowing very well what the answer would be.

In response, Ammie came up to the boys. Legolas and Haldir exchanged a questioning look.

"Can you shoot?" Legolas inquired, handing her his bow.

Ammie took it and smiled, "Shall I show you how to shoot?" She held the bow backward on purpose. The twins laughed.

Legolas looked at his companions, "Maybe I should show you?"

He was afraid that she would hurt someone, mainly herself. In response, she went over to the stack of arrows, picked one up, fitted it to the string, pulled back, and fired, hitting the bull's eye dead center. Legolas and Haldir gasped.

"Did you see that?" Haldir exclaimed. "She didn't even aim."

Legolas was speechless.

Ammie turned to him, "You were saying, Master Legolas?" she smiled, handing back his bow.

Elrohir spoke up, "Now Ammie, you shouldn't show off. It's bad for your ego."

Ammie beamed at him, "Do you think I could watch you for awhile?"

"Of course you can, _dilthen min_," Elladan laughed.

Ammie sat down on the bench, off to the side, and watched with glee at the boys' antics.

After lunch, Ammie hurried to her room and changed for the contests. She straightened her hair and made it look like the lads she had seen. She strapped on her bow and headed to the door. She opened it cautiously and looked around, no one was there. She hurried to the field where everything was taking place.

The events today were kind of an elimination for the next day; the winners of each heat would go into the final the next day. There were ten heats for the foot race, twelve for the fencing, fifteen for the horseback riding, and twenty for the archery.

The first event of the afternoon was the foot races, which Ammie didn't enter. Then came the fencing, Ammie entered as Hawk, a name she had been given by Mithrandir many years ago when she had identified a rabbit about a hundred yards away. Her first partner was a young man from Lothlorien, whom she had never met. She was clearly the best in her heat and was easily the winner. Among the other winners were Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Haldir.

The horse races were next; Ammie entered this event as well. She was riding a borrowed horse named Nethram and won her heat. The twins had not entered this event, but Legolas and Haldir had and they too won their heats.

And finally, the event everyone looked forward to, the archery contest. This contest wasn't like ordinary archery contests. There was a little marker on the target, somewhere in the bull's eye; the closest to the marker won their heat. Ammie was the only one in her heat to hit the marker, and so she won. Her's was the last heat of the day and so afterwards she slipped off to her room to get ready for dinner.

Once in her room, Ammie wet down her hair and sat down in the fading sunlight for a moment to let it dry. When it was mostly dry, she piled it on top of her head in an elegant style she had learned from Lady Celebrian. Then she put on her royal blue, satin dress with short puffed sleeves and a silver belt. Her jewelry this evening consisted of a diamond necklace and earrings, and silver bracelets. The silver circlet was already in her hair. The shoes she wore were white, heeled slippers that made her about an inch taller.

When it was time for dinner, Elladan arrived to escort her; he was to be her escort for the rest of the festival. Dinner this evening wasn't as grand as the last but it was still quite large compared to any other day.

When Ammie was in her spot at the head table, Arwen looked at her with questioning eyes, "Where were you this afternoon, Ammie?"

She looked up startled, "What?"

Arwen looked furious. "I went to your room earlier to help you get ready, but you weren't there," she accused.

"Oh," Ammie said, thinking fast, "I went to the contests." She figured if she didn't lie to her, Arwen would most likely believe her story.

"I thought you weren't going to, that you were going to get ready for this evening," her sister said, staring her down.

"I changed my mind, is that so wrong?" Ammie answered, trying to look innocent.

Arwen still wasn't convinced but, much to Ammie's relief, she let the matter drop.

From her side, Legolas had listened in on the girls, "So you made it to the contest?" he inquired.

"Yes I did. They were very good. Very exciting," she answered truthfully.

"Which event did you like the best?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"The archery contest of course," she answered, "as if there's anything better." Legolas laughed. "What's so funny?" Ammie questioned, giving him a curious look.

"The way you said that. Many would argue that archery is not the best thing in the competition," he explained.

"Oh, would they? And what is your favorite event, Legolas?" she asked accusingly.

"Well, um, well, archery of course," he stuttered.

"So you see my point is validated," Ammie shrugged, turning back to her food.

Halfway through the meal, Elrond rose and left the hall. He had just seen someone at the door to the great hall, someone he had to talk with privately.

"_Khila amin,"_ he said when he reached the new guest.

When they reached Elrond's study, he asked, "Where have you been, Mithrandir?" He wasn't happy to have him show up like this.

"I didn't want to spoil her first party," the wizard explained.

"She was very disappointed when you weren't here yesterday," Elrond told him.

"She is still young, she will get over it. But I am here now and I would like to see her," Mithrandir replied.

"You may see her after dinner. I will not interrupt her meal," Elrond said sternly.

"I will wait here till then," Mithrandir responded, knowing full well that his friend was upset with him.

"Very well, when the meal is over I will bring her here, then you will escort her to the dance after you have talked," Elrond said, eyeing him suspiciously.

With that he went back to the feast.

8888888

When the meal had ended, before everyone got up, Elrond rose and motioned for silence.

"I would like to propose a toast." Everyone stood and raised their glasses. "Today is my daughter, Ammie's birthday. I would like us all to toast to her health."

"To Ammie," Everyone cried in unison. Ammie blushed and lowered her head.

"Now, let the festival continue," Elrond said, motioning for everyone to head to the ballroom.

"If you will excuse me for a moment," Elrond said, coming up to Elladan and Ammie, "I must take Ammie for a while, you may go to the ballroom, she will come later."

Elladan nodded and left them.

"_Ada_?" Ammie questioned as they walked. "What is going on?"

Elrond smiled down at her, "I have a surprise for you."

With that he opened the door to the study and motioned for her to go in.

As soon as she was inside, he closed the door and headed to the ballroom, but halfway there Thranduil met him, "My Lord Elrond, may I speak with you in private. I have a proposition to make."

Elrond nodded and led the way to the library.

8888888

In the study, Ammie waited for a moment by the door. What surprise waited in here? She didn't like coming in here. It always made her feel like she was in trouble, which she usually was. Just then a figure rose from a chair by the fire.

"My how you've grown, _dilthen min_," he said with a smile.

"Mithrandir!" she cried, running up and embracing her other guardian. "What took you so long?"

He led her to the couch and sat down. "I wanted you to enjoy your first party," he explained. "Have you been enjoying yourself?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes, I have. Today I got to join in the contests," she stopped and covered her mouth. She had said too much.

"I see you weren't supposed to tell me that one. Did Elrond tell you not to?" he laughed at the look of shock in her eyes.

"He said I wasn't to tell anyone. It's not supposed to be allowed," she said, bowing her head and trying not to cry.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," He smiled, lifting her chin. "We have much to talk about _dilthen min_, but right now I think you should go back to the party," he said, offering her his arm.

She took it and he escorted her to the ballroom.

When the reached the entrance to the ballroom, Mithrandir stopped.

"I must leave you here, but I will be around and after the festival is over we will talk."

Ammie stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, "I will see you tomorrow." Then she went into the ballroom alone.

When she entered the ballroom, Ammie looked around for Elladan. She needed to tell him she was there. Just as she spotted him across the room, someone else spotted her. She started across the floor but hadn't got far when she ran into someone directly in front of her.

"_Amin hiraetha_," she said, looking up.

"And where do you think you are going?" Legolas inquired innocently.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she accused, noticing the gleam in his eyes. He just smiled. "Well, I must get to Elladan, if you don't mind." She said, looking for her brother again.

"We shall find him together, so you don't run into anymore people," he laughed, taking her arm.

"Where did you disappear to after dinner?" Legolas questioned, looking down at Ammie.

"_Ada_ had a surprise for me," she answered, looking for her brother. This crowd was so big it was hard for her to see anyone who wasn't right beside her.

"Was it a good surprise?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"A very welcome one," she replied.

"Are you not going to tell me what it was?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"No, I don't think I will," she said when she caught sight of Elladan again.

Legolas looked at her. Was she really not going to tell him? From the look on her face that was exactly what she was going to do.

Upon reaching Elladan, Ammie tapped his shoulder, "Dan." He turned around to look at his sister. "I just came to tell you I'm here."

"Alright," he said, noticing who was with her. "What did _ada_ have to say?" he asked, turning his gaze back to her.

"Not much, but he had a surprise for me," she replied, biting her lip.

Elladan looked into her eyes, "He's here?! I told you he would come."

Ammie just shook her head.

"Well, have fun, I'll find you for the last dance," he said, waving her off.

Legolas leaned over and whispered, "Ammie."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Could you teach me to dance?"

She smiled and nodded. He took her arm and began to lead her into one of the smaller ballrooms, just off the main one.

Ammie stopped before they had gone very far, "I must tell Elladan where I am going."

With that she turned back and went to her brother. She stood up on tiptoe and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her, and then at Legolas, he nodded his assent. Ammie hurried back over to Legolas, and they went into the other room. They could still hear the music, which was what they needed.

"Alright," Ammie began, "now you obviously know the basics, so what we need to concentrate on is the finer points." And with that they were off.

When Elladan came to claim Ammie for the last dance, Legolas was dancing with ease.

"_Hannon le_, Ammie," he said, handing her over to her brother.

"_Le_ _creoso_. I will see you tomorrow, Legolas," she replied.

Elladan led Ammie back to the main ballroom and swept her onto the floor.

"Did he learn to dance?" he inquired.

"Yes, he did," she replied, smiling.

"So Mithrandir did come, did he say why he was late?" Elladan asked, changing the subject. He wasn't sure he liked the look in her eyes.

"He said he wanted me to enjoy my first party," she answered, looking up into her brother's eyes.

"And have you been enjoying yourself?" he questioned sincerely.

"I have, these last few days have been the best of my life," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're having fun," her brother replied with a smile of his own.

When the dance ended Elladan took Ammie to her room and left her alone.

8888888

The next day, Ammie rose with the sun, unable to sleep anymore. She was too excited. The finals were today, she couldn't wait. They started right after breakfast and continued into the afternoon. She would have to be very careful around lunch, but she was sure she could pull this off. She pulled out the clothes she was going to wear and hid them under her bed. Then she slipped into a lavender day dress and waited for Elladan to come and take her to breakfast.

After breakfast, Ammie ran to her room, changed into Hawk, and headed out to the field. The foot race was first and Haldir won that event. Next was the fencing, Ammie fought well, taking out most of her opponents with ease. Her final opponent, however, was Legolas. He was good; she had to give him that.

When the duel had gone on for quite some time, Ammie looked up into his eyes and faltered. He had recognized her. Legolas was also surprised to see Ammie, almost as much as she was to being found out, but he was better trained. He took advantage of her distracted state and disarmed her, making himself the winner.

The next event wouldn't take place until after lunch, so everyone dispersed.

Ammie went to the gardens, where she planned to wait out the lunch hour. Mithrandir had seen the match and followed her.

"You did well, Hawk," he said when he reached her.

"No, I didn't. I lost." She scowled, looking down at her hands.

"It was not a matter of winning or losing," he smiled, taking her hand.

"Then what was the point?" she shot back, looking into his eyes.

"To see how good you are and what needs improvement," he replied, staring into her eyes.

She looked away, "I got distracted."

"You see," he said, squeezing her hand, "you have never experienced that before, so next time you will know and not get distracted."

"Maybe so. But if he tells I won't be able to finish the contests," she said on the verge of tears.

"If who tells what?" Mithrandir inquired.

"If Legolas tells that I'm a girl," she answered. Mithrandir laughed. Ammie looked at him curiously, "What's so funny?"

"If Legolas had wanted to tell, he wouldn't have finished the duel," Mithrandir explained. "I think your secret is safe."

Ammie just shook her head and headed to the stables to get ready for the next event.

Ammie was surprised when she entered and saw Morgwae waiting for her. He had followed Mithrandir from Lothlorien. He somehow knew that, even though she hadn't called, his master needed him. Whatever the reason was, she was glad to see him. She needed a friend right now.

"_Mani nae le umien, mellon nin_?" she laughed, stroking his neck. "I've done something terrible, Morgwae. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know who I was and someone found out," she cried into his neck. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck in comfort.

8888888

When Ammie had left, Mithrandir went in search of Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell was in his study.

"_Hama sinome_," Elrond said when he noticed the visitor at his door.

Mithrandir sat and looked at his old friend, "I have given thought to what we talked about." At this Elrond looked up. "I have come to give my consent," the wizard finished.

The elf smiled, "_Tolo mellon nin_, we must find Thranduil and tell him the good news."

They rose and left the study in search of the King of Greenwood.

8888888

Legolas had looked everywhere, but Ammie was nowhere to be found. So he made his way to the stables to get ready for the next event. He was surprised when he entered and saw her standing next to a large black stallion.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Hawk_."

She turned around, startled. He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"_Amin hiraetha_," he paused. "It seems all I do is apologize to you."

She smiled and turned back to the horse.

"Are you going to ignore me for the next two days?" the prince inquired, stepping closer to her.

She laid her head on the horse's neck. He was confused, and then he saw her tremble.

"Ammie, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked into his eyes, "You mustn't call me that until the contests are over."

The pleading in her tear filled eyes made him pause.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he questioned again.

"I wasn't supposed to let anyone know who I was," she sniffed.

"Well you didn't. I figured it out," he pointed out.

She smiled weakly.

"Now," he said, changing the subject, "could you tell me what horse would be the best for the race?"

Ammie smiled up at him.

When all the other contestants showed up to pick out their horses, Ammie led Morgwae out to the field. Legolas followed with Nethram, the horse she had ridden earlier and recommended to him.

"Do you think I could win this one, Hawk?" he asked innocently.

"Not a chance," she replied with only a trace of tears.

"Why is that? I can't distract you again?" he inquired, mounting his horse.

"It is not I you have to distract, but my horse. He will suffer none to beat him," she answered, swinging nimbly onto the horse.

Legolas couldn't reply because at that moment everyone showed up for the race. A few moments later the race began. Morgwae took off. He was barely running, more of a trot for him, but it was still fast enough that the other horses couldn't keep up. And so Ammie won the race and her first event of the day.

Next came the archery contest. For this contest the contestants had the chance to shoot at five different targets, each at a further distance than the one before it. The closest to the final marker would win the contest. But at the first target, the ten closest would go on to the next target. At the second target, five more players would be eliminated. At the third, three would move on. And two would go on to the last one. Ammie, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir were the five to move on to the third target. At the third, Haldir and Elladan were eliminated, and Elrohir was out at the fourth. It was down to Ammie and Legolas.

Each player got two shots, the best out of two won the contest. Ammie hit the edge of the marker with her first shot, and Legolas hit just inside hers. On the second shot, Legolas shot first and hit the far edge of the marker. But on her second shot, Ammie hit the marker dead center, thus making her the winner.

After the final shot, everyone converged on Ammie and congratulated her on a job well done. Of course, everyone thought she was a boy. The twins raised her onto their shoulders and held her above the crowd. And everyone was singing the praises of the now famous Hawk.

When the crowd broke up, Ammie headed slowly to the stables to tend to Morgwae before she sent him back to the wilds. Legolas followed her at a distance. When she reached the stables, Morgwae was waiting outside for her.

She laughed, "_Le ume quel, mellon nin_."

In response, the horse nuzzled her neck.

"You should leave now, I will call for you later," she said, patting his neck.

But he was reluctant to leave her side.

"Do you think he understands you?" Legolas asked as he approached.

"Why would he not?" Ammie countered, looking at him.

"Because," Legolas said going over to the horse, "he is a wild horse that none can tame." He reached out to touch him but Morgwae sidestepped. "I have seen him before in Greenwood, but none can catch him. I'm surprised he let you ride him," Legolas said, turning back to the girl.

"He understands me and lets me ride him because he is mine," she replied.

"Indeed?" he questioned, raising his brow.

"He was given to me when I was a little girl," she explained.

"By whom?" he asked, still very curious.

"The Valar," she said simply.

"The Valar?" he scoffed. "And why would the Valar give you a horse?"

She shrugged. "I know not why, but I know it was a gift from them, nonetheless," she replied, smiling slightly, affectionately rubbing the horse's nose.

"Well he seems to like you, so I'll accept your story, for now," he countered, still not convinced.

Ammie swatted the horse and he took off at a full run.

* * *

Elvish  
'Quel amrun, dilthen min--Good morning, little one  
ada--dad  
Mani na ta--What is it?  
adar--father  
Saesa omentien le--Pleasure to meet you  
Khila amin--Follow me  
Amin hiraetha--I'm sorry  
Hannon le--Thank you  
Le creoso--You're welcome  
Mani nae le umien, mellon nin--What have you been doing, my friend  
Hama sinome--have a seat  
Tolo--Come  
Le ume quel--You did well


	5. Chapter 5

Ammie Hawk

Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lord of the Rings.

AN: This will probably be my last author's note, as my updates will now just be copying and pasting what I've written, just to get the story up. I had thought of just removing this story from fanfiction, but decided against it because there were so many people who've read it thus far. I do want to hear what you think about this story, just remember that it was my first fanfic and I'm not changing anything on it as of this point. And please don't judge all my writings off this one story, I believe I have come a long way since I wrote this, and most of my other stories are at least ten times better than this one.

And on another note, I'm posting all the elvish phrases and stuff I used at the end of the story, sorry if this inconveniences anyone, it's just a pain in the ass to try and retype this story, since I'm not doing an edit and all. I'm just tired of cringing every time I try and type something. However, on a side note, all the chapters should be up within the next week or so.

Alright, on with the chapter.

Chapter 5: The Dream

Ammie went into the house and slipped quietly back into her room. She had most of the afternoon to get ready for dinner, but she would need all of it. She needed to bathe. She couldn't go to the dinner smelling of horses, she would give herself away. So she slipped into her robe and went to the bathing room she shared with her sister. She took off her robe and slid into the warm water and let it cover her. She relaxed for a while and then washed. She used a special soap that she had made for her hair. It smelled like roses. When she was finished rinsing out her hair, she dried herself as best she could, put her robe on and headed back to her room. When she had gained her room, she sat by the window in the sunlight to finish drying her hair. Once it was dry she began to get dressed.

Her dress for the evening was much nicer than the others she had worn. It was pale silver in color with strapped sleeves that hung off the shoulder and a rounded neckline. It was covered in small diamonds that made the gown sparkle when the light hit it. The shoes were the same color as the dress and also covered in diamonds. Ammie put on the jewelry set Arwen had given her. She then pulled the top half of her hair back off her face and the rest she left hanging free. When Elladan arrived to collect her, she was ready.

At dinner Elrond thought about his foster daughter and smiled. She looked lovely this evening. He thought he was doing the right thing, but she might not see it that way. He hoped she would trust him as she had in the past. Mithrandir had agreed to his plan, so he was confident she would accept the situation. He planned to tell her after the festival was over.

When dinner was over, Ammie rose and allowed Elladan to lead her to the ballroom. She was still thinking about the contests and how she had been found out. She only hoped no one else noticed. She would be in big trouble if anyone else found out.

Upon entering the ballroom, Ammie was converged on by many of the young men hoping to dance with her.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I don't think I will dance this evening." She said turning them all down.

Most left disappointed, some of the more determined ones hung around hoping for a chance to change her mind.

Elladan looked at her with raised brows, "Why didn't you dance?"

"I didn't know any of them, and I really don't feel like dancing." She replied looking to her brother.

"Well I hope you find something to do." He smiled.

"I was planning to go out to the garden and think." She confided.

"Well go then and I shall make your excuses." Her brother said waving her off.

Ammie headed straight to the garden. When she was sure she was alone she sat down on the nearest bench and began to hum, then she sang. The song was sweet and soothing. It was what she needed right now. She didn't sing much anymore but when she did she was always alone. But this evening someone else heard her singing. Legolas had seen her exit the ballroom and had followed her. He remained in the shadows content to just watch her. She looked stunning this evening. In the moonlight, her dress sparked like a star. He was utterly captivated with her. Then she had started singing. He was stunned. He had never heard anything so enchanting. It was almost like the breeze had gained a voice.

When the song was over she started another, but in the middle she stopped.

Legolas was confused, "Why did you stop?" Ammie jumped up and whirled around her dress swirling around her like a cloud. He had startled her again, "Amin hiraetha." He apologized, "But why did you stop?"

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked avoiding his question.

"Since you came out. But you didn't answer my question."

Ammie scowled he was being persistent. "I don't know." She answered quietly.

He looked into her eyes and saw she was crying, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't. I was just thinking, that's all." She replied turning her back to him.

"About what?" he persisted stepping closer.

"Lots of things." She said evasively.

"So you're not going to tell me." He countered.

"I'd rather not." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ammie sat back down. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked impatiently.

"Not if you let me sit down." He replied.

She rolled her eyes, but she moved over so he could sit on the bench with her. Ammie went back to her thoughts. She had been thinking about her parents, and what had happened long ago. She had accepted their deaths but it was hard to remember anything that happened before that day. On this occasion she was thinking about the day the old elf showed up and gave her her ring. Her mother had tried to stop him but she had stopped her. She didn't know why but she had to take the ring. It was destined to be hers. She hadn't understood the words about the ring nor why he chose her but she accepted it.

Beside her Legolas shifted. She turned her attention to him. Why had he followed her? Elladan thought there was something between them, but she saw him as a friend. Did he think of them as just friends? She didn't know. But she wanted a friend right now, and he was there. What she really wanted was someone she could talk to, tell everything to. She couldn't tell everything to her foster family, they didn't understand. Mithrandir didn't even understand her most of the time. She was sure no one would ever understand. Maybe Legolas could be that someone.

Legolas was lost in thoughts of his own. He would be leaving the day after tomorrow. He didn't know when he would see Ammie again; in fact he might never see her again. It was a disappointing thought. He might be able to convince his father to let him stay in Rivendell for a while. Or maybe he could come back later in the year. He was sure that if he showed her how he felt she would accept him. But he didn't want to tell her until he was sure of her feelings. He also wanted to know just how deep his feelings were. It hurt him when she was sad, but he liked how her face lit up when she smiled or laughed. He wasn't sure if he was in love, but he did care for her.

Back in the ballroom, Arwen was looking for her sister. She saw Elladan and went over to him.

"Manke na Ammie?" she asked when she reached him.

Elladan turned to look at his younger sister, "She went out to the gardens."

"Why?" she questioned incredulously.

"To think, my dear little sister. Something she does quite a bit." He replied laughing at the confused look on her face.

"Well I think I shall go find her." She said turning away.

Arwen went to the garden, but when she saw her sister with Legolas she paused. She had always been a bit of a romantic; jealous or not, she wouldn't have disturbed them for the world. She could ask her question later. With that in mind she slipped back into the house.

In the garden Legolas broke the silence they had been sitting in for quite awhile, "Are you going to be disappointed when the festival ends?" he inquired.

"No." she replied firmly.

"Really? Why's that?" He had hoped she would want him to stay.

"I hate dressing up, so when the festival ends I can go back to my clothes." She said fingering the ring on her finger.

"So these aren't your clothes?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Of course they are." She scowled, "But I hate wearing dresses."

"So your clothes consist of pants?" he inquired.

"When I can get away with it, yes, I prefer pants." She said looking up at him.

"So you don't normally wear pants?" he asked curiously.

"Most of the time I do, its just when we have company I have to wear a dress." She explained. He just laughed.

"Legolas," she said cautiously, "if I told you something would you promise not to laugh?"

"I will try." He answered sincerely.

"When I was a little girl, I was given this ring." she explained pointing to her finger, "The elf who gave it to me told me to never take it off, and I haven't but he said something else that was very confusing."

"What did he say?" Legolas asked curiously.

"He said:

_Not all that glitters is gold,_

_It is a comfort to those who are lost._

_The cowardly shall be bold,_

_And never consider the cost._

_Hear now these word that are spoken,_

_And heed the message they bring._

_For hope lies within this token,_

_For this is the heart of the ring."_

Legolas thought about it for a moment, "May I see the ring a bit closer?" Ammie raised her hand to his face. "Will you take it off?" he tried again barely holding his laughter.

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't." she explained.

He took her hand and looked at the ring, "I really believe it explains this ring. The last line says 'this is the heart of the ring' right?" She nodded. "I think this ring is the heart of the ring, there is no other way to explain it." He concluded.

She looked at the ring, "He also said the ring was called Valin, that it was the ring of hope. And if ever evil arose again, it would bring hope."

He looked back at the ring, "That's amazing. I think you have a magic ring."

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"A magic ring, you know, like the three rings." He explained.

"You mean like the three rings for the elven kings under the sky? Those three rings?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Exactly." He answered.

"Well its not one of the three, those were given out before I was born." She concluded, "But it could be a magic ring."

"But why did he pick me?" Ammie asked her friend.

"I don't know enough about it to tell you why." He said looking down at her.

"He also said the ring would fit no one but the one who was meant to have it." She said just remembering that part of the speech.

"There you have it. It can fit no one else, so it had to be yours." Legolas stated firmly.

"But how did he know I was the one? The ring could have been for anyone." She countered.

"I know not the ways of other elves, but you are special Ammie." He said.

When the dance was almost over Elladan came out to tell Ammie it was time to come in.

"Ammie," he said entering the garden. He stopped when he saw who was out there with his sister.

"Yes Elladan?" Ammie asked wondering what he wanted.

"It is time to go inside." He answered stiffly.

"Well, I enjoyed our talk Ammie. I shall see you tomorrow." Legolas said rising when he saw the look Elladan was giving him.

"Why did you do that?" Ammie accused when Legolas had gone inside.

"You shouldn't have been out here alone with him." He said in a paternal fashion.

"Yes Adar." She scathed.

"Now Ammie don't get like that." He said gently.

"I can take care of myself, Elladan." She spat out.

Elladan sighed, "I know you can Ammie. I was just thinking of what Adar would say." He offered her his arm, "Shall we go inside?"

She took his arm and allowed herself to be led. But she hadn't forgiven him. He took her to her room and dropped her off for the night.

The old elf had just entered the small house. He took one look at the child in front of him and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He slipped it onto her finger and said:

"_Her eyes are like the sea,_

_Her hair as black as night,_

_In her voice she holds the key,_

_And nothing is hidden from her sight._

_Around her no tie can bind,_

_Against her none can stand,_

_On her no mark an arrow find,_

_As long as this ring is on her hand."_

Then he placed his hand on her head and continued, "You must go to the lady of light, she will help you on your journey. Tell her Feanor sends you." With that he was gone.

Ammie woke with a start. The moonlight through her window told her it was still the middle of the night. The dream had been so real. It was as if he was talking to her, but he had spoken to the child. What had he said? The poem described someone, but who? If only she could remember what he had said. It was no use, the dream had gone.

In the morning, Elladan knocked on her door. Ammie, who had been up for hours, answered the door fully dressed.

"Someone got up early." Her brother noted taking her hand.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." She replied allowing herself to be led to the great hall.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Not right now." She sighed.

"Well I'm here for you if you want to discuss it."

"I'll remember that." She said taking her seat at the table.

Elrond looked at his foster daughter, she looked terrible. He rose and went to her seat.

"Would you come with me, Ammie?"

She nodded and rose. Elrond led her to the study where she had met Mithrandir earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asked motioning for her to sit.

"I had a strange dream last night." She explained.

"Can you tell me about it?" he inquired looking into her eyes.

"I don't remember everything, but an old elf was there and he spoke to a child." She told her father.

"What did he say?"

"I don't remember it all but he said to find the lady of light, that she would help."

"The lady of light, you're sure about that?" he interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure of that. But the part that is bothering me is what he said before, I don't remember it. It explained something." She said putting her head into her hands.

"It will come to you dilthen min." her father said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so." She replied laying her head on his shoulder.

"We shall discuss this tomorrow, because right now we need to finish the festival." Elrond said stroking her hair. She nodded.

Back in the great hall, Legolas noted the disappearance of the girl. He looked around curiously, "Elladan, where is Ammie this morning?"

"She went to talk with my father." He replied coolly.

Legolas winced; clearly he hadn't been forgiven for spending time in the garden with Ammie. He looked around the table and noticed Arwen's gaze.

"May I help you?" he inquired. Arwen shook her head lowering her eyes embarrassed.

When breakfast was done everyone convened to the contest field for the speech and awards. Elrond escorted his daughter to the field. Once there he went to the middle of the field and motioned for everyone to be silent.

"We have come once again to the end of the Spring Festival. It is now time to award the winners of the contests their prizes. We all know the honor it is to win these contests, because the winners all get to lead off the first dance of the evening." This was met with a wave of applause. "But also," he continued, "the winner of each event gets a special prize. Haldir, the winner of the foot race, gets a belt and dagger." Elrond handed him his prize. "Legolas, the winner of the fencing, gets a pair of knives." He said pulling out two white handled knives. There was scattered applause. "And now for the winner of the horse race and the archery, I am proud to announce that this year we had a very special contestant and I hope in the future she will be an inspiration to us all."

The whole crowd was abuzz, "Did he say 'she'?" was the main comment.

Elrond again motioned for silence, "To the winner of the horse race goes any horse from the stables and to the winner of the archery goes a bow of the Galadrim sent from Lady Galadriel. And both of these I am proud to present to my daughter, Ammie Hawk."

Everyone was speechless, but then they broke out into thunderous applause as Ammie made her way to her father.

"Now I understand that I am to make the farewell speech, as I am the Lord of the host city." Elrond went on, "I will keep this short." There was scattered applause among the young ones. "I hope all of you enjoyed the festival in Imladris, I know I did. But I hope to see all of you again in the future Spring Festivals. And now I do believe it is time for lunch, so let us go and enjoy the final festivities." Everyone rose and made their way into the great hall for lunch.

After lunch, Ammie went to her room where Arwen was already waiting for her.

"You know that was a very stupid thing you did, joining the contests." Arwen scolded.

"It was not, I had permission." Ammie defended her actions.

"Well permission or not, you shouldn't have done it you could have been hurt." Her sister said with a trace of worry in her voice.

"You worry too much Arwen, I don't get hurt." She stated matter-of-factly.

But Arwen just shook her head and motioned for her to sit so she could help her with her hair.

"Ammie," Arwen said remembering her question from the previous evening, "do you like Legolas?"

"He is a friend. Why do you ask?" her sister asked curiously.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" She answered with a question of her own.

"I think you read too much into people." Ammie replied.

"He has spent every evening with you since he arrived. And he danced with you, Legolas has never danced at the festival before. Never." Arwen explained further.

"As I said you read into people too much." Ammie repeated.

Arwen saw there was no point in arguing, Ammie was convinced she was right.

On the final evening, all the young maidens wore simple white evening gowns and only one piece of jewelry. It was a tradition. Arwen brushed Ammie's hair and pulled it off her face, but left it free, another tradition. Then she helped her into her white dress and put the circlet on her head.

"I thought we were only allowed one piece of jewelry? I planned on wearing my ring." Ammie asked when it was on her head.

"We are, but the daughter's of the Lord and Lady of the host city always wear their headpieces and one other piece of jewelry." Her sister explained slipping into her own gown.

Arwen sat in front of the mirror to fix her hair, "Ammie, are you alright?" She had just noticed the distracted look on her foster sister's face.

"Its nothing. Just thinking." She replied.

"About anything in particular?" Arwen inquired.

"A dream." Her sister said staring off into space.

"Was it a good dream?" Arwen asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"It was very confusing, I don't remember it all." Ammie answered still distracted.

"Oh." Arwen said disappointed. She had hoped for more of an exiting answer.

At dinner that evening Elladan tried to separate Legolas and Ammie by sitting between them, but Ammie just laughed and moved him out of her spot.

"Elladan," she said trying to control her mirth, "You are making a fool out of yourself."

Elladan looked into her eyes, "Ammie," he whispered, "did it ever occur to you that I'm trying to help?"

She looked into his eyes, "If you were trying to help you would mind your own business." She whispered back.

"If it involves you it is my business." He countered.

"No its not." Her eyes were smoldering, "So calm down, Legolas and I are just friends." She said ending the conversation.

When dinner was over, everyone adjured to the ballroom for the final evening of dancing. Ammie, Legolas and Haldir were to start the first dance. Haldir chose Brilmir as his partner. Ammie chose Elrohir because she was mad at Elladan and couldn't dance with Legolas. Legolas chose Arwen for basically the same reason.

"What's going on Ammie?" Elrohir asked when the music started.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Why are you dancing with me and not Dan?" he asked looking down at her.

"He made me mad today. So I don't want to spend any more time with him than I have to." She explained.

Elrohir laughed, "What did he do this time?" She was usually upset with one of them for some reason or another.

"He won't mind his own business." She said evasively.

"Well then I won't follow in his footsteps." He said as the dance finished. "Well have a good evening and I will try to keep my brother distracted." She beamed up at him and headed out to the garden.

The garden was her thinking spot. If she needed to think she went out there. She sat down on the nearest bench and tried to remember what was said in her dream. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Legolas come out.

"I thought I might find you here." He said when he was in front of her.

Ammie looked up at him, "Hama sinome." She said motioning for him to sit.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he was seated.

"Trying to remember something." She answered going back to her thoughts.

"Could you tell me about it?" he inquired genuinely trying to help.

"I had a dream last night, and I don't remember all of it." She explained looking up at him.

"Tell me what you remember and maybe it will all come back." He said leaning forward.

"There was an old elf and a child, he said something to the child that I don't remember, and then he said to go to the lady of light." She told him.

"That's all you remember?" he asked trying to help.

"Yes." She said putting her head into her hands. "Wait a minute," she looked up, "it was a poem, kind of like the one about Valin. The old elf in my dream was the one who gave me my ring." She looked over at Legolas. "He said:

_Her eyes are like the sea,_

_Her hair as black as night,_

_In her voice she holds the key,_

_And nothing is hidden from her sight._

_Around her no tie can bind,_

_Against her none can stand,_

_On her no mark an arrow find,_

_As long as this ring is on her hand._

I remembered it." She exclaimed jumping up.

"Where are you going?" he questioned as she started to walk away.

"Oh, I was going to tell my father but he said to talk about it tomorrow." She laughed heading back to the bench.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked when she had sat back down.

"No, I only just remembered it." She shook her head, "But I think it describes someone." She continued. Legolas laughed at her. "What? What did I do?" she inquired cocking her head.

"I think you're right about it describing someone." He replied still laughing.

"Oh who do you think it is?" she asked trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I think it describes a friend of mine." He said evasively.

"Who?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You, silly. This poem is probably how the old elf knew to give you the ring." He answered picking up her hand to look at her ring. She cocked her head and looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are so smart?" she inquired her voice laced with wonder.

"What?" he laughed.

"My father and Mithrandir could never explain these things to me. How did you know?" she asked biting her lip.

"I think it has to do with having an open mind." He explained his insight, "I didn't have any preconceived notions when you talked to me." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm glad we're friends because otherwise I wouldn't have figured it out." She concluded with a smile.

Legolas was disappointed. She only saw him as a friend. He shook his head; he should have never let his heart get so involved. He was sure to be hurt by this girl. Though, if what she wanted was a friend, he would be there for her. He would keep his feelings to himself and support her.

Ammie rose and began to twirl in the moonlight, just like a child.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Oh I was celebrating." She explained stilling her movements, "This is the first time I haven't had anything very important on my mind." She smiled and began twirling again. Legolas just laughed.

When she stopped again, he rose. "Would you like to go back inside?" he asked still laughing.

Ammie tried to catch her breath, "No, there are too many people inside. I don't like big crowds, they make me nervous." She answered sinking to the ground.

Ammie sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful evening. The stars were so bright. She laid back and began to hum forgetting that anyone else was there.

"What is that song?" Legolas asked sitting down on the ground next to her.

She sat up startled, "What?" she asked looking around.

"What was that song you were humming?" he asked again laughing.

She narrowed her eyes, he was laughing at her. "It doesn't have a name." She answered shaking her head.

"Why not?" he inquired still laughing.

"I never gave it one." She shrugged looking to her companion.

"You made it up?" he asked disbelievingly.

"A long time ago." She answered dismissively.

"Would you sing it for me?" he questioned cautiously.

She shook her head, "I don't sing in front of people."

"Why not?" he inquired looking down at her.

She met his eyes, "I haven't sang in front of anyone since my parents died."

She looked away; his questions brought back painful memories. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Legolas saw the tear and knew somehow he had brought it on.

"Ammie," he said putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She looked over at him another tear spilling over. "Ammie," he said when she turned away, "please talk to me."

But she couldn't, she was confused. She never cried and here she was crying for the second day in a row. She couldn't stay. She rose and started to move away. But Legolas rose with her and caught her hand.

"Ammie, don't run. Please." He said pulling her into his arms.

She laid her head on his shoulder and wept for the first time in her life. Legolas just held her. When the tears finally stopped, she looked up into his eyes. Involuntarily his head lowered and his lips met hers. Without realizing what she was doing she put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"Ammie," Arwen called from the entrance to the garden, "manke na le?"

Ammie pulled away startled back into reality. She looked at Legolas in confusion.

"I'm over here." She replied turning toward her sister's voice.

"Elladan sent me out here to look for you and tell you to come in." The younger girl explained not entering.

"I'll be right in." Ammie called back.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Her sister called going back inside.

Ammie turned back to Legolas, "I must go in." she said not meeting his eyes.

"Ammie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"Namarie Legolas." She replied turning and running into the ballroom.

Legolas sat down on the bench. He had most likely driven her away with one foolish action. She would probably never trust him again. But she had been so soft, so intoxicating. He had been unable to restrain himself. But she had kissed him back. He was confused, were her feelings deeper than that of a friend? He shook his head. He would have to wait and see. After a few minutes he rose and went inside.

Ammie went inside and found Elladan waiting for her.

"I thought you should be here for the last dance." He explained sweeping her onto the dance floor.

She smiled at her brother, "Dan," she said quietly, "will you forgive me?"

"For what, dilthen min?" he asked smiling.

"For being mad at you." She explained.

"I deserved it. I should have trusted you." He said looking into her eyes. What he saw in those green depths gave him pause. "Ammie, mani na roeg?" he inquired gently.

"Its nothing. I'm just tired." She explained looking away.

Elladan could tell she wasn't being honest but he let the matter drop. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. His brother had told him what she had said after his dance with her. He would take his own advice and trust her.

When the dance was over Elladan took Ammie to her room and left her alone. She sat down and thought about what happened out in the garden. Why had he kissed her? Were Elrohir and Arwen right, did he care for her? She was so confused. Her own actions had startled her. Did she care more than she was letting on? Was she lying to herself? She shook her head and began to get ready for bed. She hadn't lied to Elladan; she was tired. But she hadn't been entirely honest with him either. She laid down and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Lady of Light

Chapter 6: The Lady of Light

Ammie woke early the next day and got dressed. Before she could go anywhere, though, there was a knock on her door. She opened it; there stood her father and Mithrandir.

"May we come in dilthen min?" Elrond asked raising his brow.

She motioned for them to enter and sat down on the bed. Elrond took a seat beside her and Mithrandir sat in the chair in front of them.

"Ammie," her father began, "we have something important to tell you. It can wait no longer."

She raised her brow, "Mani na ta Adar?" she asked laughing at the serious looks on her guardians' faces.

"Well, there is no reason to beat around the bush." Elrond said coming immediately to the point, "We came to tell you that you are betrothed."

"What?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"You are betrothed dilthen min. It means we have decided on the man you shall marry." Mithrandir explained.

"How could you?" she accused. "Do you not trust me to make this decision on my own?"

"Ammie, you must understand that this is for the best. We do trust you, but the decision is final." Elrond explained seriously.

"And who have you decided on? Who is this man?" she questioned with fire in her eyes.

"Have you figured out your dream?" Her father asked changing the subject.

He had promised Mithrandir not to tell her who it was. She would have the chance to fall in love. And if it wasn't with the one they chose they would call it off.

"What?" Ammie asked distracted.

"Your dream, did you remember it?" he questioned looking into her now confused eyes.

"Oh, I was going to tell you last night, I did remember it." She answered biting her lip.

"What was it?" Mithrandir asked not having heard any of it. So she told them her dream.

"Do you know what it means?" Elrond asked trying to figure out the poem.

"Yes, it's about me." She said remembering Legolas' words the previous evening.

"Really?" her father asked, "I guess it is, isn't it." He answered his own question mulling over the words. "Do you know what the rest means?" he asked her seriously.

"No." she replied shaking her head.

"Well, I do." Elrond said looking into her eyes. "If the poem is about you, then you must go to Lothlorien and find the lady of light."

"You know the lady of light?" she asked incredulously.

"The lady of light is Celebrian's mother, Galadriel." He explained.

"I must go then." She shrugged, "I must find out what he meant. What I must do."

Then the three of them rose and went to the great hall for the final meal before everyone left. Legolas was glad to see Ammie, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

Once she was seated he whispered, "Are you still upset with me?"

She shook her head, "I don't like to have things unsettled before people leave." She whispered back, "You never know if you will see them again."

"That's a sad thought." He said looking at her profile; she hadn't actually looked at him.

But she did now, "What do you mean?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know what I mean." He replied smiling.

She smiled back, "Well I hope we shall meet again, you are a good friend." She said turning back to her food.

He smiled, she would miss him. Even if it wasn't for the same reason, he would miss her too.

"Are you going to see your friend off?" he asked between bites.

"Oh I don't know. Haldir didn't seem interested in saying good bye." She teased.

He laughed at her joke, "I think you're right, he doesn't like good byes." He replied playing along.

"But I might see you off, if you'd like." She replied seriously.

"I would like that a lot." He said smiling down at her.

Elrohir noticed the difference in his sister immediately. He was happy for her; she had found someone to make her smile. He would encourage this budding romance in any way he could. Hopefully he could get his brother to help him.

Arwen saw it, too. She resigned herself to be happy for her sister. She would not hold it against her that she had fallen for Legolas. But it would take her awhile to get over him. He was the nicest man she had ever met. Her sister deserved someone like that, as she was the sweetest most honest person Arwen knew. She would be there for her sister no matter what.

After breakfast everyone went to pack up their belongings and then be on their way. The Lothlorien group was the first to leave and the Greenwood group was among the last. Legolas found Ammie waiting for him by the door.

"Namarie Legolas." She said when he reached her.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta." He replied kissing her hand.

She blushed, "I will miss you." She said fighting back tears.

"And I shall miss you." He said smiling into her eyes.

"You know what?" Ammie asked looking up at her friend.

"What?" he answered smiling slightly.

"We didn't give each other names." She said biting her lower lip.

"You're right we didn't." he said shaking his head. "Maybe next time."

"Alright," she replied, "next time we meet I shall have a name for you."

"And I shall have one for you." He answered. "Now I really must go, my father is leaving." With that he was gone.

Ammie went back to her room. She was so confused. She still didn't understand her feelings. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. He was the best friend she had; she hoped it would remain that way. She shook her head and went to pack some things for the journey she knew she must take.

When she had packed some clothes, she picked up her weapons and went outside. She headed to the stables and stopped just outside. She let out a long slow whistle and waited. A few moments later Morgwae appeared, he knew her call. She strapped her belongings onto his back.

"Wait here. I shall be back shortly." She said patting his neck.

She went inside and found her father talking to the twins and Mithrandir. "Ada," she said when they noticed her, "I'm leaving. I must go now."

"Elladan and Elrohir shall escort you on your journey." Her father said motioning for her to wait.

"No, Ada, they cannot. I must go alone." She explained shaking her head.

"Ammie," Elladan said, "we cannot let you go alone."

"I have to." She replied turning to her brother. "No one else can come, I must make haste."

"We will hurry." Elrohir tried.

"You can't keep up with me." She explained.

"If you take a horse from the stables you will have to let him rest." Her father countered.

"She isn't taking one of your horses, Elrond." Mithrandir answered for her. "She is taking her horse. And I agree with her, she must go alone."

"Hannon le, Mithrandir." Ammie said looking into his eyes. "Now I must go, I have delayed too long. Namarie."

They walked her out to her horse and watched her mount. She whispered something to Morgwae and he sped off into the distance. Before she was out of sight she turned the horse and waved to her family. Then she was gone.

Ammie rode hard all that day and into the night. She made good time; her horse wasn't called Black Wind for nothing. She reached the borders of Lothlorien by dawn and decided to rest before entering the woods. She let Morgwae roam free as she laid down and closed her eyes. She only slept for about an hour before Morgwae decided to wake her.

"Alright," she said pushing his face away, "I'm awake." She yawned and sat up. "You can't go into the woods with me." She explained to the horse, "I have to go on foot. So go, I will call you soon."

Morgwae left her and she went into the woods. Somehow her senses were heightened. She could hear everything, and amazingly she could see elves in the trees. She avoided being seen and made her way into the heart of the woods. She came to the north wall of the city and climbed over. She was good at sneaking in. She reached the center of the city before someone noticed her.

"Excuse me," they said grabbing her shoulder, "may I help you?"

Ammie gasped and turned to look at the person who grabbed her. She sighed with relief, "Haldir, you scared me."

"Ammie, is that you?" he asked looking into her eyes. Her eyes gave her away instantly, "What are you doing here?"

"She is here to see me." A voice answered from behind them.

They turned around, "My lady." Haldir bowed and left the two women alone.

"That is why you are here, is it not?" Galadriel asked motioning for the girl to follow her.

Ammie followed, holding her questions till they were alone. Galadriel led her into a small, secluded garden and motioned for her to sit on the bench.

When she was seated Ammie began, "I was told to come and see you. Feanor sent me."

"I know child, he spoke with me as well." Galadriel replied.

"What did he say to you? How are you supposed to help?" the girl inquired.

"You are well on your way to becoming what you were meant to be, you got into Lothlorien undetected. But I was told to equip you for your travels." The lady explained.

"Who is Feanor?" Ammie asked the question that had bothered her for many years.

"He is the creator of the Silmarils. He died long ago. But he was allowed to come and give you your ring. But he can't come back so he visited us in our dreams." Galadriel told her picking up her hand and looking at her ring.

"What are you supposed to help me with?" Ammie asked looking into her hostess's eyes.

"I don't know exactly, but we will find out together." Galadriel answered dropping her hand. "But now we have to get you settled for however long you stay."

Galadriel rose and led Ammie to a room high in the trees. The lady left and Ammie tried to get settled. But before long there was a knock on her door. Ammie opened the door curiously; on the other side was Brilmir.

"May I come in?" the younger girl inquired tentatively.

Ammie moved aside to let her in.

"When did you get here?" Brilmir asked incredulously. "We only just got back."

"I just arrived." Ammie answered smiling.

"Why did you come?" she questioned.

"I was told to come and see the lady of light." Ammie shook her head and smiled. "What do you do around here for fun?" she asked biting her lip.

"Lots of things." Brilmir laughed. "Probably a lot like the things you do at home."

"Well can we go and do something?" The older girl asked, "I am so bored."

Brilmir laughed and led Ammie outside. She took her on a tour of the city. Ammie was fascinated with this place; most of the homes were in the trees. It was beautiful. As they finished the tour, Haldir spotted them.

"Well, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked Ammie.

"I am thank you." She replied smiling at him.

"Well it's time to go in Ammie. Dinner is almost ready." Brilmir said noting the exchange.

"Alright." Ammie answered following the younger girl.

Ammie was to eat dinner with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. When she arrived inside they were waiting for her.

"'Quel undome, Ammie." The lady of light said rising and greeting their guest.

"'Quel undome." She replied smiling as she took her seat.

"How was your journey?" Celeborn asked as they ate.

"Very uneventful." She answered her host.

"What are your plans?" he inquired looking up from his meal.

"I don't have any definite plans at the moment, but I hope to find out more about why I am here." She said looking into his eyes.

"I think we should let you retire. Tomorrow is a big day." Galadriel said when the meal was over. "I will see you then."

Ammie rose and went to her room. She was curious as to what she was supposed to do here. What help did she need? She was sure she could handle herself. But she would accept any help they were willing to give her. She slipped into the soft bed and went to sleep.

In the morning, Galadriel came and woke her. "Ammie, I think today I will teach you to weave like the Galadrim." She said as she led Ammie to the garden where they had talked the previous day.

Ammie learned quickly. After awhile she knew how to make cloaks, bake lembas and many other things that the Lady was willing to teach her. She had become good friends with Brilmir and they were almost inseparable.

When a few years had passed Ammie felt it was time for her to be on her way.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, I want to thank you for your hospitality." She said one night at dinner. "But I feel it is time. I must be on my way."

"It is time." The lady agreed, "You are ready."

"When will you be leaving?" Celeborn asked.

"In the morning." She replied serenely. "I mustn't waste any time."

Her hosts nodded. They knew that she would not be stopped. In the short years that she had been there she had worked her way into their hearts. They would miss her terribly. But they would not hold her back.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must say good bye to everyone." She said as she rose.

She went out and found Brilmir with Haldir. "Well isn't this nice." She said when she had reached them.

The pair turned to her and smiled. "Would you like to join us?" Brilmir asked smiling at her.

"I think I will, for a little while." She replied sitting down, "I'm glad I found you together. It makes what I am about to do a little easier."

"What are you talking about?" Haldir asked laughing.

"I came to say good bye." She answered. "I'm leaving in the morning."

"But Ammie, you can't." Brilmir cried.

"I must. My time to leave has come. I have done what I came here to do." She said looking at her friend and smiling. "I will come back and see you. I'm not going to be gone forever."

Brilmir rose and embraced her friend, "I shall miss you."

"And I will miss you." Ammie replied wiping away a tear.

Haldir rose and embraced her as well, "We will never forget you."

"Namarie, mellonea nin." She said smiling through her tears. Then she went to her room to pack up her few belongings.

In the morning, she rose with the sun and left her room. Galadriel, Celeborn and Brilmir were waiting to see her off.

"Until we meet again." Galadriel said embracing her and handing her a cloak that she had made, "May it help you on your journey."

Celeborn also hugged her but said nothing. Brilmir was crying, as she hugged her friend.

"Do not cry, we shall see each other again." Ammie said looking into her eyes.

"I hope so." She cried, "But do not stay gone long."

Then Ammie turned and left the city. She slipped through the woods and came once again to open country. She looked back one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Estel

Chapter 7: Estel

"Ammie," Elrond said entering his foster daughter's room, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Mani na ta?" she asked with raised brow.

"While you were gone a young woman came to live here with her child." He explained. "I would like you to help the boy learn some things."

"Of course, ada." She replied, rising and strapping on her weapons.

Ammie had only just returned to Rivendell after many years absence. When she left Lothlorien she traveled all of Middle Earth and even went over the sea to Valinor. She had learned many things and knew now her full purpose. She was sure of what she was meant to do and nothing would stop her from fulfilling her purpose. But at the moment she was home. Where she planned to remain for many years if at all possible.

Ammie was told by the Valar what power her ring had and what she was supposed to do. Her ring contained a Silmaril and had great power. It was more powerful than the one ring of Sauron. With her ring she was the only hope if Sauron should ever reclaim the ring. It also had healing powers, but she could never use them on others just herself. For if she tried to heal anyone else, they would go mad and were better off dead.

The Valar had indeed given her horse to her and he would never die. He was created just for her. The Valar had blessed both her and her horse when she arrived and sent her on her way with all their blessings.

It was now well after her two thousandth birthday, in fact she was two thousand seven hundred and two, and she was still as graceful as the day she left. She had learned the ways of all creatures in Middle Earth and was known everywhere. But she was unknown to all whom she opposed. She knew more than the wise but didn't speak of what she knew.

"Ammie," Elrond said as they entered the guest's room, "I would like you to meet Gilraen and her son, Estel."

"Mae govannen." She replied extending her hand.

Gilraen took it and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ammie realized that this young woman wasn't an elf and smiled, "The pleasure's all mine."

"I have asked Ammie to help you with your child, Gilraen." Elrond explained.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." She said bowing her head. "Your hospitality is most welcome."

"Well I shall leave you two alone." He said exiting.

"Why did you come here, my lady?" Ammie asked as soon as they were alone.

The woman looked into the elf's eyes and saw she knew her secret, "Did Elrond tell you?" she asked fearing betrayal.

"Nay I know who you are, because I knew your husband." The elf explained. "And this must be Estel?" she looked to the lad of about ten. "Hello."

The boy looked at his mother curiously, "Hello." He replied hiding behind her skirts.

"It seems the boy is shy." The elf smiled at his mother. "I don't know what Elrond wants me to teach him, but I will do my best."

Estel came out from behind his mother, "I don't need to learn anything from a woman." He replied disdainfully.

"Is that right?" Ammie said barely holding her laughter.

"Estel!" his mother was horrified, "You apologize right now. This lady has kindly offered to teach you and you will accept it."

"Amin hiraetha." He said not really meaning it.

"Now, if it is alright with you, he may begin now." Gilraen said looking to Ammie for confirmation. The elf nodded. "Estel," she said turning back to her son, "you will behave."

Ammie led the boy outside. He was clearly not liking the situation. Ammie could hardly contain her mirth; she had been just as rebellious when she was his age. It might have been better for the twins to teach him, but they were gone at the moment.

She looked over at her new charge, "What do you like to do?" she asked trying to see what she needed to do.

"I like to shoot." He replied raising his chin.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" she inquired.

"Well enough." He answered hotly.

"And how well is well enough?" she asked raising her brow.

"I could beat you." He replied with the same attitude.

"Could you?" she stopped walking and looked at him. "That will be our goal then. When you beat me, with both the sword and bow, we shall consider your training complete."

"Agreed." He smirked; this was going to be the easiest day of his life.

Ammie continued walking until they were at the archery range.

"We shall begin by shooting." She said picking up a bow and handing it to her charge.

She then unstrapped her bow and motioned for him to shoot. He shot well enough. He managed to hit the target, but was a few inches out of the bull's eye.

"That was a good try." She encouraged.

"I'd like to see you do better." He said clearly believing he was the better of the two.

"Alright." She smiled and shook her head. But she notched her bow and fired.

"Wow!" his eyes were the size of saucers. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked a new admiration coming for his teacher.

"That?! That was nothing." She replied waving for him to try again.

He shook his head, "Pure luck." He concluded returning to his dislike.

Ammie rolled her eyes and sighed as his second shot missed the target. This was going to be a long day.

"Let's see how well you use the sword." She said after several more shots.

He picked up one of the practice swords and faced her. Ammie unsheathed Tiggara. Their swords met and within a matter of seconds Estel's sword was on the ground. He looked around stunned.

"It's a good thing I wasn't trying to kill you." She sighed, "Because if I had you would be dead right now."

He was seething. He lunged for his sword and attacked, hoping to throw her off guard. But she was ready for him. Tiggara met his sword and instead of her being off guard he was. He lost his sword again.

"I think that is enough for today." She said shaking her head, "Later, I will teach you how to fight." She turned and headed back inside.

Elrond met her in the foyer, "I think you were a little harsh with him." He said having watched the whole thing.

Ammie smiled, "Do you think so? Well I hope it worked." She replied looking back to the sulking boy.

"Hope what worked?" her father asked curiously.

"I hope I shattered his pride." She answered looking to her father, "Because I cannot teach him until then." She turned and headed to her room.

On her way to her room, Ammie spotted two people entering the house. She changed direction and headed toward them. When she got to them, she reached out and grabbed their shoulders. They spun around drawing their knives.

"Who are you?" one asked putting his knife under her chin.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister, Dan?" she asked laughing.

"Our sister?" Elrohir questioned, "She is in Lothlorien with our grandparents."

"You have more than one sister, Ro. Or did you forget?" she countered ignoring their knives.

"She went over the sea." Elladan replied doubt etched in his movements.

"Ah, so you heard about that." She laughed, "I did go over the sea, but I am back now."

Elrohir looked at the girl, "If you really are our sister prove it."

"Alright." She replied, "What would you like me to do?"

"If you are our sister, what is Adar's greatest fear?" Elladan asked.

"That his sons kill his foster daughter because they don't believe her." She answered biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

"Wrong. Now we'll have to kill you." Elrohir said lowering his knife to her heart.

"Ro, stop!" she cried seeing that they weren't joking.

"Tell me this," he said stilling his blade just above her tunic, "what happened the last night you were here."

"There's a question I can answer. I led off the dancing with you, Elrohir, because I was mad at Elladan." She replied confidently.

"And?" Elladan prodded.

They wanted more. "I went out to the garden. Then I came back inside when Arwen called me. Elladan danced with me and led me back to my room." She answered intentionally leaving out her garden encounter with Legolas.

Elladan looked over at his brother and then at the girl. This couldn't be their sister, she didn't look like her. Granted her hair was black and she was built almost the same, but her eyes were different. She hadn't actually looked him squarely in the face so he hadn't seen them clearly. But they didn't look like they were the right color.

"Look at me." He commanded. She looked up but kept her eyelids lowered. "Open your eyes." He growled.

"Why? Do you not believe me?" she answered not doing as she was told. "If that's the case, kill me."

"Dan," his brother said lowering his knife, "she answered our question correctly. We should let her go, even if she isn't our sister."

"No." he replied putting his knife against her throat, "She says she is our sister. If she were who she says, she would not be afraid to look me in the eyes."

"Dan, lower the knife. You cannot kill me." She said completely relaxed.

"What do you mean can't? I'll prove to you now that I can." He growled menacingly.

Without warning her hand grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife away from her throat. She swung his arm behind his back and removed the blade from his grasp.

Estel had just entered and saw the whole thing. "Wow." He said totally idolizing his teacher, "Could you teach me that?"

"Not right now, Estel. But maybe when you get the basics down." Ammie replied still holding her brother's arm. "Are you going to believe me or not?" she asked pulling up on his arm.

"Alright. I give in." Elladan answered through clenched teeth.

When she released him, he swung around and caught her around the waist and pulled her head back by the hair.

"Now you are going to do what I said." He commanded, "Open your eyes and look at me."

She sighed and looked into the eyes of her brother. Elladan looked down into the green blue depths and saw her amusement. This was his sister, and he had almost killed her. He released her quickly as if burned by her touch.

"Elladan," she said quietly, "I do not fault you for your doubt."

"Forgive me, dilthen min." He replied looking away.

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her, "Ú-moe edaved." She replied kissing his cheek.

"Ammie," Elrohir said extending his arms, "can you forgive an ignorant fool?"

She smiled and embraced him, "When he calls himself that I have no choice. Of course I forgive you."

Estel was confused. She had just whipped Elladan in hand-to-hand combat and they were now hugging. In his eyes, Elladan did the right thing by grabbing her and forcing her to do what she was told. Women were not to make fools out of men.

"Why did you do that?" he asked the twins disdainfully.

"What did we do Estel?" Elrohir countered getting down on eye level with the boy.

"Why did you hug her after she beat you?" he spat out.

"Because she is our sister." Elladan replied putting his arm around Ammie's shoulders.

"So she still beat you." He wasn't convinced he liked these two elves.

"There is much you need to learn, boy. Ammie is the best fighter in Middle Earth." Elrohir frowned at this child. He needed a lesson in humility.

"I could beat her." He replied raising his chin.

Ammie laughed unable to control herself any longer, "Oh, like you did today?" she asked raising her brow.

"It was luck." He spat out.

"You still have much to learn little one." She replied fire shooting from her eyes.

The four of them made their way into the house for lunch. Elrond saw the foursome and wondered when the twins had arrived.

"Boys," he said when they were seated, "when did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago." Ammie replied laughing.

"How do you know this?" he inquired looking at his daughter.

"I gave them quite a scare at the door." She answered sharing a look with her brothers.

"She beat them up." The little boy said from her side.

"Ammie, is that true?" her father asked locking her in his gaze.

"Not entirely." She replied, "Estel only saw the end. I scared Dan and Ro. They pulled their knives and said they would kill me unless I proved I was their sister. Ro believed me and lowered his knife, but Dan didn't and I disarmed him."

"What?" Elrond asked switching his look to the twins.

"Now Adar, don't be mad. We thought Ammie had gone to the Undying Lands. And that she was an intruder." Elrohir replied looking away from his father.

"I see." Their father replied going back to his lunch. "Ammie we need to talk after lunch."

"Yes ada." She replied looking down.

The boy smiled wickedly. She was going to get in trouble. He only wished he could see it. He didn't like her. She was too good. Elrohir had said she was the best, but he didn't believe that. There had to be someone better than her, the twins hadn't met everyone. He was sure that Hawk could beat her. He had heard tales of Hawk; he traveled all over and was know throughout Middle Earth. He wished Hawk were here to teach him. But Hawk was a legend, a hero of long ago. He wasn't around to show this cocky elf a thing or two.

After lunch Elrond led Ammie to his study, "What happened earlier?" he asked concerned.

"I told you what happened. I left nothing out." She replied.

"I mean with the boy, he doesn't like you for some reason." Her father explained.

"No he doesn't." she replied, "I think he doesn't like me because I'm a girl."

"That could be it." He replied not convinced.

"Earlier this morning, I beat him in archery and with the sword as you saw." Ammie explained, "But he was impressed when I disarmed Elladan. But then his dislike came back. And I really think it peaked when Elrohir said I was the best in Middle Earth."

"That would make him dislike you more." He laughed, "His hero is a _male_. You should talk with him about it sometime."

Ammie looked curiously at her father. He was hinting at something. But she let the matter drop as her father rose and left the room. Ammie followed slowly, thinking about her family. She had stayed away too long. No matter what, she would never stay away that long again.

Ammie went to her room. She needed to think but she didn't want to go out to the garden. It held too many memories. Where could she go? She left her room to look for a new spot. But before she got very far, the twins stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elladan asked innocently.

"Nowhere." She answered honestly.

"Well that won't do at all." Elrohir said shaking his head. "We wanted you to come with us."

"Alright." She replied allowing herself to be led away.

The twins led her to the archery range. Estel was there. He looked at the twins in disbelief. They said they had a surprise for him. If this was their idea of a joke it wasn't funny.

"What's she doing here?" he sneered.

"I don't like your attitude, boy." Elladan said frowning.

"Dan, if he doesn't want me to be here, I'll leave." His sister replied turning away.

"No. If he doesn't want to be around you he can leave." He said pulling her back, "We want to spend time with you. He followed us."

Ammie nodded her head in acquiesce. Her brothers grabbed their bows and handed an extra one to Estel, who had decided to stay. Ammie smiled as she pulled her bow off her back. The twins were cards. Elladan ran down to the target and put a marker on it.

"Let's see if you're still the best Ammie." He laughed when he returned.

"You doubt. Skill develops with use not deteriorates." She replied smiling at the game.

They let the boy shoot first, because he had no chance of competing with the elves. Elladan shot next and barely hit the marker. Elrohir did a little better; his shot hit the center of the marker.

"Beat that." Estel said looking over at Ammie.

"I didn't know you had practiced so much Ro." She said ignoring the boy.

She pulled back her arrow and fired, the arrow split Elrohir's. Estel gasped.

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

"Practice." She replied putting her bow away.

"Now I think its time to prove who's the best with the sword." Elrohir said picking up his sword.

Elladan fought Ammie first and was defeated in a matter of minutes. Elrohir didn't do much better. Estel picked up a sword and challenged her after Elrohir.

"Are you sure you want to do this, little one?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes." He answered confidently.

She shrugged, and raised Tiggara. The boy was disarmed within seconds. He scowled.

"I did ask." She said turning away.

"Well," Elladan said grabbing the boy before he did something stupid, "how about horse back riding?"

"Lets." Ammie smiled and headed to the stables.

"What horse do you want to ride?" Elrohir asked her as they entered the stables.

"I want to ride Nimnaur." Estel said going over to the white stallion.

"It is polite to let the lady choose first." Elladan replied.

"It's alright. I'll call Morgwae." She said waving for the boy to go ahead.

She whistled while Elladan and Elrohir chose their horses. Estel looked at her with wonder.

"Who's Morgwae?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's my horse." She smiled as the stallion approached.

She patted his neck as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Tampa tanya!" she scolded gently, but the horse ignored her.

"Where did he come from?" the boy inquired still curious.

"A long way." She said evasively swinging onto his back. "So where are we going on this ride?" she asked turning toward her brothers.

"Not far, we have to be back before dinner. Ada said so." Elrohir explained.

Ammie scowled. That would mean a short ride. She always enjoyed riding but short rides were never any fun. But she enjoyed spending time with her brothers and when it was time to head back everyone was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mirkwood

Chapter 8: Mirkwood

That evening a group arrived in Imladris. There were thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and they were all led by Gandalf the Grey. They were to eat with Elrond. Estel had to stay with his mother and eat at their house. The twins joined them, but Ammie needed to talk with the travelers.

"Mae govannen, Mithrandir." A voice called from the crowd.

Gandalf looked around, "I have not been called that for a long count of years."

"Well what are you called now?" the voice asked.

"Gandalf. And what are you called?" he countered.

"I go by many names, in many different places. But you may call me Ammie." She said stepping out into the street.

The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, was curious as to this meeting. He barely knew the wizard but from what he could tell these two were very close.

"Ammie. What have you been up to?" The wizard asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Later. Because right now dinner is waiting." She answered looking to the others of the party. "If you would follow me, I will show you the way."

"Excuse me, my lady," the hobbit said when they were seated at the table, "How do you know Gandalf?"

Ammie smiled, "That is a long tale, and probably too much for someone as small as you."

From across the table the head dwarf, Thorin, heard their conversation. "And what does size have to do with anything?" he growled.

"Nothing, master dwarf. I was just not sure the hobbit could handle my story." She explained trying not to laugh at the dwarf.

When dinner was over, Gandalf led Ammie out to the garden. She hadn't been out here since Legolas had kissed her at the Spring Festival long ago. She smiled at the memory. Her feelings for him had only grown over the years. But she wasn't sure if he would even remember her.

"Tell me, dilthen min, what have you been up to?" The wizard asked when they were seated.

"You have no idea." She answered shaking her head.

"Try me." He countered.

"I have traveled all of Middle Earth and Valinor. I made a name for myself but I haven't been content. I want to relax for awhile, but Elrond has me training a boy." She told him leaning back.

"Is that so bad?" he inquired looking down at her.

"No. But he is so conceited. He clearly doesn't like me. And it's only because I happen to be female. He won't even give me a chance. He admires the way I fight, yet his distain for me is almost palpable." She explained closing her eyes and letting the breeze sooth her.

"Well for now you could let him settle down and come with me and the party I lead. That is until you want to leave us." Gandalf replied watching her.

"Where are you going?" she asked not really caring about his answer.

"Erebor, but we will be going through Mirkwood." He knew this would get her attention.

And he was right. She sat up and looked at him to see if he was teasing her. He wasn't.

"I think I might go with you." She replied nonchalantly. "It would be nice to see the elves of Mirkwood again."

He laughed; he knew the real reason why she wanted to go. He had seen her feelings long ago, and he knew they were the same now.

Two weeks later, the party set out for the Lonely Mountain. Ammie went with them, dressed as Hawk. When the storm hit in the mountains, the party hid in a small cave. Ammie didn't like the smell but she remained with Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I don't think we should stay here." She said looking around.

"It's going to be alright you'll see." He answered looking out at the storm.

Ammie woke when Bilbo hollered but she didn't have time to respond. She was grabbed by the goblins and tied up with the rest of them. They took her bow, but Tiggara was hidden in her clothes. The party was taken before the Great Goblin.

Ammie kept her eyes averted and slipped out of her bonds. She stood with Bilbo and the dwarves pretending to be tied. When the Great Goblin saw Orcrist he went wild. But Ammie drew Tiggara and the crowd went silent.

"I know that blade." He said eyeing the tall one, "It belongs to an elf that none can kill. How did you come by it?"

"It was given to me. It is my blade and I tell you to release them or die." She stated calmly.

"Who are you to order me around?" he asked eyeing the sword suspiciously.

"I am the one they call Hawk. But you may call me death. For that is what I bring to your halls." She replied raising the sword.

The lights went out and Glamdring flashed and the Great Goblin was slain. Gandalf led the party away from the goblins. Ammie grabbed her bow and followed. When they reached the exit everyone realized they had lost Bilbo.

"Gandalf, I have to leave." Ammie said when there was relative calm.

"Why?" her guardian asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I told them who I was. I cannot stay." She explained.

"I hope to see you soon." He replied nodding for her to go on.

"What? He can't go alone." Thorin argued.

"You have no choice." She said turning to the dwarf, "You are in more danger with me, than I am without you."

She turned and ran toward Mirkwood. She made good time until she heard the wolves. She looked back and heard singing in the clearing. It was a goblin song. She had to continue, she needed to reach the Carrock before dawn. She whistled quietly, hopefully Morgwae would hear her. She listened carefully until she heard his hoof beats.

"Morgwae, we need to make it to the Carrock." She explained to the horse.

He took off and before long they reached the river.

"Hannon le. I will see you later." She said sending him off again. She laid down and went to sleep.

She woke the next morning to a strange sight. Eagles were swooping down to the Carrock. Eagles didn't usually fly this far.

"Aaye Lord of the Eagles." She cried, "What are you doing so far from home?"

"Hawk," he said landing beside her, "We are bearing passengers."

She looked back to the rock, there was Thorin and company. She laughed as the eagle took off.

"Gandalf!" she cried, "You're all right."

The wizard looked around, "Hawk?" he said spotting her.

"Yes Gandalf, it is I." She nodded.

"How did you know to come here?" he asked.

"I didn't. I knew this was the way to get to Mirkwood." She answered shaking her head.

They continued on to Beorn's house. Beorn was a skin-changer. He turned into a bear at night and was a man during the day. Gandalf had the dwarves come two by two to his house. But Ammie went first, for she knew Beorn rather well.

"Who's there?" he asked when he saw her.

"Greetings Beorn." She replied, "It is I, Hawk."

"Ah, Hawk is it? Why haven't you come to see me more often?" He growled good-naturedly.

"I have been busy." She replied as Gandalf and Bilbo arrived.

The company stayed with Beorn a few days and then continued on their journey. At the border of Mirkwood, Gandalf left them.

"Namarie, Ammie." He said pulling her aside. "Good luck."

"Hannon le." She replied hugging him. "Don't be gone too long."

When he had left, the company made its way into the woods. After a day of marching Ammie decided it was time for her to leave.

"Good-bye." She told the company, "I hope we shall meet again under happier circumstances."

The dwarves begged her not to go, but in the end she left. She slipped through the woods and reached the entrance to the city. She took a deep breath and knocked. Two guards answered the door and eyed her suspiciously.

"What brings you here, boy?" one of the guards asked taking in her attire.

"I come from Imladris, I wish to see the king." She replied keeping her eyes down.

"What is your name, boy?" the other inquired suspiciously.

"That is for the king to know, not you." She said vehemently.

They didn't like the look of the traveler but they had no choice, they took her to the king. When the king saw her he was curious as to why the guards had left their posts. This guest didn't look dangerous.

"Your majesty." The first guard said bowing, "This boy wanted to see you. He claims to be from Imladris and he was armed with this." He replied handing the king her bow.

The guards left and returned to the door. Ammie was left in the throne room with the king and his personal guards.

"Who are you, child?" the king asked motioning for her to sit.

"I am called Hawk." She replied not meeting his eyes.

"I have heard of you, I wondered when you would come and see me." He said leaning forward. "Why you haven't come before now is still a mystery. I hear tales from everywhere about you, and yet you have never graced my realm. Why is that?"

"I have been to your lands before," she told the king, "but the opportunity to see you never presented itself till now."

"I am glad you have come. But I must tell you I expected someone older." He said eyeing her.

"Most do. But I tell you I am not a child." She countered.

"We shall see about that." He replied as the doors opened behind her. "Ah, so you have returned." The king said greeting the new arrival. "I would like you to meet the famous Hawk. Hawk allow me to introduce my son, Legolas."

Ammie rose and bowed to the prince. He nodded at her and extended his hand.

"I have heard many things about you." He said frowning, "Though, I thought you would be taller."

"No, my lord. I am not tall. But I can handle myself." She avoided his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he asked noting her lack of eye contact.

"A problem, sir?" she asked trying to breath.

"Why do you not look at me?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I don't look at many people." She replied.

"Now Legolas is that any way to treat such a distinguished guest?" the king asked pointedly.

Ammie exhaled slowly as they sat down. He was just as frustrating as before. He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask too many questions. She had missed him so much, she hadn't realized how much till he walked in.

"You say you are from Imladris, tell me how is Elrond doing?" the king asked looking to their guest.

"He is well. Though, I was only there a few days." She replied.

"And what of the lady of that fair city?" he asked trying to throw her off guard.

"Alas, she has gone on. But then you already knew that." She replied smiling at the king.

"So you did come from Imladris. I am impressed." He replied sitting back.

"What of the children of Elrond, how are they?" the prince asked unable to contain his question.

"They are well, from what I saw. The twins were there, but their sister was not." She answered intentionally leaving herself out.

"And where was their sister?" he asked thinking of Ammie.

"They told me she was in Lothlorien." She replied.

"Weren't you just there? Wouldn't you have seen her?" his father asked looking to his son in confusion.

"Yes adar. But I wasn't thinking of Arwen." He replied looking down.

"My son when are you going to accept that she is gone?" Thranduil inquired frowning.

"Never adar. I don't believe that she has gone." Legolas said turning back to the guest. "What of the other girl, Ammie?"

She smiled slightly, "That I cannot speak of." She replied fingering her ring.

"What's that?" the prince asked watching her closely.

"'Tis nothing, just a ring." She replied hiding her hand.

"May I see it?" he inquired stepping over to her and grabbing her hand.

She had turned the ring so that it only looked like a gold band. She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't notice. Valin would give her away quicker than her eyes ever would.

"It is nice." He said dropping her hand and sitting back down, "Where did you get it?"

"From a friend." She answered quietly.

"Legolas, would you show our guest to a room. Remember there is the festival tonight." The king said giving his son a look.

"Yes, ada." He replied rising.

He led Ammie to a spacious room. She entered and turned to look at her host. He was looking around the room so he didn't see her gaze. But he felt it and turned questioning eyes to the guest.

"What festival is tonight?" she asked quickly looking away.

"The harvest festival." He replied his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, _Hawk_, why can't you speak of Ammie?"

"What?" she answered taken totally off guard.

"And why are you afraid to look at me? Do you have something to hide?" he asked moving the only chair in the room to the door and sitting down in front of it. Effectively blocking the way out.

"I have nothing to hide." She answered panicking. If he found out who she was she was in trouble.

"Prove it." He said making himself more comfortable.

"Legolas please let me out." She replied trying to gain control.

"Not until you answer my questions." He replied calmly.

He was starting to make her mad. "What do you want from me?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"The truth." He said trying to look into her eyes, "You may have fooled my father, but not me."

He rose and moved toward her. But she was scared and wasn't thinking, she drew Tiggara and pointed it in his face.

"Do not make me hurt you." She said her breath coming quickly.

"You wouldn't." he replied calmly, "You don't have the nerve."

She was cornered and desperate and Legolas knew it. He wasn't going to let this boy leave until he had his answers, but he wasn't going to get himself injured either.

Where his hand came from Ammie didn't see but the next thing she knew Tiggara was flying across the room. She was unarmed and Legolas was backing her into the wall. She had to do something. She thought about her options; Morgwae was out in the wild and she was in a cave, the dwarves were on the road, and Gandalf was gone to who knows where. She was alone.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or am I going to have to hurt you?" he asked when her back was to the wall.

"What do you want to know?" she was fishing and she knew it.

"Where is Ammie?" he asked drawing his knife. It was one of the white handled ones he had won long ago.

"I cannot tell you that." She answered trying to buy time.

"Oh well." He said lowering the knife to her throat. "I guess I'll have to do this the painful way."

She seethed. And with the same move she had used to disarm Elladan, she traded places with him. He wasn't going to bully her. She could handle herself.

"Now you listen to me," she said removing the knife and throwing it across the room, "you will leave this room, now or I will hurt you."

Legolas had been completely taken off guard with the move, but he was recovering fast. This boy was no match for him. He smiled as the boy threatened him, he didn't mean any of it.

"Alright." He agreed, but when she relaxed her hold he spun and grabbed her, much the same way Elladan had. "Who has the upper hand now?"

Her eyes were wide. How could she have fallen for that? Elladan had done the same thing. She wasn't thinking clearly. He was making her act rashly.

"Now tell me your real name." He commanded.

"Why?" she spat out. "So you can kill me? I think not."

"I don't plan on killing you." He replied calmly from behind her. "Tell me your name."

"Legolas," she pleaded, "don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked tightening his grip.

"If I tell you who I am, you must promise not to tell a soul." She said quietly.

"Agreed." He replied loosening his hold but not releasing her.

"My name is," she stopped and closed her eyes.

"What?" he said getting frustrated.

"Legolas please." She begged.

"What is your name?" he insisted.

A sob escaped her. "Ammie." She lowered her head and cried.

Legolas was stunned. Ammie. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He looked down at the person in his arms and gently turned her around. He raised her face and tried to look in her eyes, but she looked away.

"Look at me." He commanded gently.

She looked up into the blue depths of his eyes and saw his confusion. She was equally confused. But she quickly looked away, she couldn't stand it. She drew in an uneasy breath. Legolas' grip tightened, but this time he held her close and cradled her head with his hand.

"Why did you try to hide from me?" he asked when she had stopped crying.

"I had to." She hiccupped.

"No you didn't." he replied lifting her chin so she looked at him again, "I kept your secret long ago, I will do so now."

"Things are different now." She said looking into his eyes.

"Not from what I see." He laughed. She narrowed her eyes. "I can still beat you."

She smiled weakly. He led her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her down beside him. He turned to face her.

"Ammie, do you not see?" Legolas questioned.

She looked away. She didn't want to see. She wanted to go back and get her friend back. She needed that friend now.

"Legolas," she said after awhile, "are we still friends?"

"If that's what you want." He replied trying to hide his disappointment.

But he didn't pull it off. "What's wrong?" she asked biting her lip.

"I don't think I can be your friend anymore." He said looking into her eyes and begging her to understand.

"Oh I see." She said looking away to hide her tears.

"No you don't." he replied turning her head back. "Because if you did you wouldn't turn away from me."

What she saw in his eyes scared her. He wanted her to understand but she wasn't sure she could take it. She had denied her feelings for years, passing them off as girlish fantasies. But the love she saw in his eyes was enough to break her.

"Legolas," she whispered unable to speak any louder, "I have to tell you something."

"Anything." He replied holding her gaze.

"I'm betrothed." She said looking away.

"What?! When did this happen?" he asked her disbelievingly.

"After the spring festival in Imladris." She answered fighting back the tears threatening to spill over.

He pulled her close, "I will still be here for you. And if I ever meet this man you are to marry, I will challenge him." He said kissing the top of her head. "I won't lose you."

Ammie looked into his eyes, she was confused. Did he mean what she thought he meant? If the look in his eyes was any indication he did. She looked away unable to hold her tears anymore. He loved her. He hadn't said it out right but she saw it in his eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

Legolas rose and pulled her to her feet. "Please join me this evening for the festival as Ammie." He said kissing her forehead.

"I can't." she breathed, "I came as Hawk, I must remain Hawk till I leave."

"Alright. I'll accept that for now." He replied releasing her.

He left her alone to get ready for the feast. The feast was to take place in the forest. She hoped she would be able to conceal her identity now that Legolas knew. She could stay here and leave in the morning, but then she would be leaving Legolas behind with no explanation. No matter what she wouldn't do that.

She went to the feast but it was interrupted by the dwarves. They moved three times before the elves decided to go in and try again later. But Thorin had been captured. And later the rest of the dwarves were caught. But not Bilbo, he had the magic ring.

One day, after the dwarves were caught, Ammie spotted Bilbo hiding behind a barrel. She approached him cautiously. Why hadn't he been caught with the rest? But before she could reach him Legolas found her.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Legolas, you mustn't do that." She laughed, "Someone might see."

"Who can see us down here?" he inquired releasing her.

"You'll never know." She replied as he left.

"Tell me hobbit, what are you doing down here?" she asked when she was sure Legolas was gone.

"What?" Bilbo squeaked. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you." She laughed at his bewilderment.

He pulled something off his finger and went over to her. "No one else could see me." He explained.

She was confused. How could he hide from an elf? He was being very suspicious.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Not even Gandalf could see me when I wore this ring." He said showing her his ring.

"That's very interesting." She said eyeing the ring. "But what did you see down here?" she asked pointedly.

"Not very much, my lady." He replied honestly.

"You saw too much, Bilbo Baggins." She said fixing him in her gaze. "For here I am a lad called Hawk."

"I won't tell anyone." He squeaked.

"And I won't mention that you are here." She replied motioning for him to put his ring back on.

He slipped the ring back on as Legolas appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Are you coming?" he asked, "Or am I to tell ada that you went home?"

"No, I'm coming." She replied looking to Bilbo.

"Why did you stay down there?" Legolas asked as they climbed the stairs.

"No reason." She replied distractedly. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" he looked down at her.

"I need to go back to Imladris." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." He replied taking her hand.

"I don't think so." She said pulling her hand back.

"Try and stop me." He said giving her a mischievous look. She just shook her head in acquiesce.

That night the feast was held out in the woods, and Bilbo helped the dwarves escape. Ammie said nothing of what she knew but told the king that she was leaving. Legolas told his father he was going to go as well. The king looked to his son in disbelief. Would he never accept her leaving? Was he going to continue torturing himself? Thranduil would have to accept the inevitable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Look at the Past

Chapter 9: A Look at the Past

Legolas and Ammie left the city early the next day. They made it to the edge of the woods by nightfall. Legolas set up a camp, while Ammie went to the river to bathe. She couldn't stand herself anymore. She didn't take too long, otherwise Legolas would worry, but she made sure she was clean.

When she returned to the camp, Legolas had some dinner ready. Ammie pulled her hair back so that it wouldn't bother her. Then she whistled.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked when she sat down.

"I was calling for Morgwae." She replied taking the food he offered.

"The horse that the Valar gave you?" he inquired still not believing her story.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She answered laughing at his disbelief. "The Valar did give me my horse." She explained when he looked at her. "They created him to help me."

"How do you know that?" he scoffed.

"They told me, when I went to Valinor." She shrugged rising to better hear if the horse was coming.

"What do you mean, when you went to Valinor? No one can come back from the Undying Lands." He said looking up at her.

"I did." She replied softly, "The Valar sent me back. My time had not yet come to leave Middle Earth."

"Well I'm glad they did." He replied pulling her back down.

She laughed and rose again. She needed to listen for Morgwae, if he didn't show up in a few minutes, she would need to whistle for him again. She strained her ears, and then she heard what she was listening for. A few moments later, Morgwae appeared.

"Le abdollen." She told him when he stopped in front of her. "Well, tomorrow we will head for Imladris." She was talking to the horse but Legolas smiled.

"You talk to that horse like he knows where we are going." He laughed.

"He does, probably better than you do." She replied looking over her shoulder.

"Are you up for a ride tomorrow?" she asked a few moments later.

"I am if you are." He said looking at the horse. "Should I get a horse?"

"No I shall ask Morgwae to carry you." She replied strapping her belonging onto the horse.

He rose and went over to her, "Will he let me ride him?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"He will bear anyone I ask him to." She smiled, "He bore Gandalf once, long ago, because I asked him."

Legolas laughed, "When was this?" he asked shaking his head.

"When my mother died." She replied looking back to the horse.

"I'm sorry." He said realizing what he had done.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." She told him looking back at him. "My parents died, you didn't do anything."

"Last time I reminded you of your parents, I got a wet shoulder." He replied shaking his head.

She laughed and sat down by the fire. It was good to have someone besides Morgwae to talk to. Legolas sat down beside her and looked at her profile. She was so beautiful; time had done nothing to her. Her hair was starting to dry into ringlets that framed her face. He reached out and moved a stray curl from her face. She looked at him confused.

"Why did you leave?" he asked looking down at her.

"That is a long tale, one which I am not supposed to tell anyone." She replied looking away. "My father doesn't even know all of it."

"Well I'm not your father." He pointed out, "I want to know, Ammie."

"Please, I am Hawk until we are safe in Imladris." She said moving closer to the fire.

"Why must you be someone else?" he asked trying to understand.

"I will tell you but you can't tell anyone else." She replied pulling her knees to her chest.

"I never do." He said rising and putting his cloak around her.

When he was seated she asked, "Where would you like me to start?"

"From the day I left." He replied looking over at her.

"The day you left." She sighed, "The morning before you left ada and Mithrandir came to my room, they told me I was betrothed and asked me about my dream. Adar said that the lady of light was Galadriel, and I knew I had to see her. So after you left I gathered my belongings and headed to Lothlorien. I stayed there for a few years and learned many things under her guidance. But I knew I couldn't remain there forever so I went on my way. That's when I headed over the sea. Cirdan saw me leave and reported to everyone that I was gone."

"But I didn't stay, the Valar explained my ring and the powers it had. You were right," she paused and looked at her companion, "it is a ring of power. It is a very powerful ring, it contains a Silmaril and has healing powers. It is more powerful than the one ring of Sauron. But they knew I couldn't stay, my purpose hadn't been fulfilled. So I returned. But the Valar warned me that I couldn't be Ammie, I had to assume a new identity. For someone was looking for the girl who had a special ring. So when I came back, I emerged as Hawk."

"I traveled all over, helping people. I was known as Hawk, and everyone knew that if Hawk was fighting, whoever stood against him was soon destroyed. I went to the dwarves, and became friends with Durin. But I had to leave before he woke the terror in Moria. Then I went to the realm of Gondor and was there when the Rohirrim were born. I am also known to the little people of the Shire. And many others know me as well."

"Word evidently reached Imladris for Elrond knew who I was, but he kept my secret from everyone. I think he may have told Gandalf, but no one else. I also think that Galadriel may know who I am."

"Orcs fear me, as do all fell creatures. They want nothing more than to kill the infamous Hawk. But they can't for he is protected by an unseen power. And once he is revealed to them he disappears. Of course when I reveal myself to any fell creature I usually kill some of them and then call Morgwae and escape."

"I am know to almost everyone, for I have been all over. I know all paths of Middle Earth, the obvious and the hidden. But this was my first trip to the city in Mirkwood and many of the places of my childhood I avoid. For if anyone finds out who I am before my time comes, it could be disastrous."

"I try to keep in contact with the wise, but I avoid the white council for I do not trust everyone on it. I was asked once to join but I declined because I would have to tell them all I know, and I can't do that. In fact I'm endangering you by telling you this much." She said biting her lip.

"I don't care" he replied looking into her eyes. "I will be careful with this information."

"I know you will." She continued her tale, "Then about a month ago I returned home, where I became Ammie again after so long as being Hawk. But Elrond had me training a boy, I had to leave because I couldn't handle the dislike he had for me. Now only a few people know that Ammie is back, and I hope to keep it that way." She said finishing her tale.

Legolas rose and gathered wood for the fire. Ammie sat and thought about what she had to do, she didn't want to endanger anyone else. She looked up at Legolas and smiled, no matter what he said he would always be her friend.

Legolas sat back down, "Is that all?" he inquired looking at her.

"For now." She replied quietly.

"Alright. Tell me about before we met." He prodded wanting her to talk again.

"You are too inquisitive for an elf. Are you sure you're not a hobbit?" she asked smiling into the fire.

"Do you dare insult me?" he countered mocking shock.

"No." she said turning to look at him.

"Are you going to tell me about yourself or not?" he asked when she turned back to the fire.

"Alright. I will tell you what I remember." She said laying her head on her knees. "The first thing I really remember is getting my ring." She began, "The old elf came to my house and my nana let him in. He came over to me and slipped the ring on my finger. My mother started to protest but I stopped her, I told her I had to take the ring it was my purpose. Then he left."

"I don't remember much else after that. But when I was seven, orcs attacked and killed my father. I found out later that my mother had been shot. She took me from the house, as the orcs set fire to it, and ran into the woods. We ran for a day and then we hid in a tree. I didn't know what had happened so I wasn't worried. But my mother was and I saw it in her eyes. She tried to hide it but I saw it as clearly as I see you now. Then Mithrandir showed up and he sent me to get water. My mother died while I was gone."

"Mithrandir took me to our stables where Morgwae was. He grabbed something out of the building and we rode to Imladris. I realize now that he grabbed my sword and bow, which belonged to my father." She paused and looked at the sky.

It was hard to remember her parents, but it helped to talk about them. Legolas put his arm around her shoulder and urged her to continue.

"When we reached Imladris, I met Lady Celebrian and Arwen. But Mithrandir left and told me I was to stay. I didn't understand. Arwen and I went to play and the twins showed up." She smiled at the memory of her brothers, "Then Elrond and Celebrian explained that my parents were dead and my home was now in Imladris. I was raised as their daughter. Mithrandir came every year for my birthday and we had a lot of fun on those short visits. But I remained in Imladris."

"The twins and I became very close, even if they weren't around all the time. I remember once, we went out to go hunting, and they planned to get me lost. It was a joke, but it backfired because instead of me becoming lost they did. We separated to 'close in on a deer' and they wandered off. I hadn't seen anything so I waited about an hour for them to show back up and when they didn't I went home. They showed up at dinner time out of breath and weary. They had been so caught up in the joke they forgot to mark their trail and had become lost. But it was worth it to see the look on their face when they saw me. They were so surprised. I had been home for hours and they could tell. We still laugh about that to this day."

"And another time," she was caught up in her musings, "they were teasing me because I was a girl. I wanted to show them that I could do anything they could. So I followed them out to the stables and they grabbed the two fastest horses and took off at a full run. I was furious because I knew that I couldn't catch them on anything left in the stables, so I called Morgwae. He showed up and I followed them, quickly catching up. They were shocked. They had thought they had fooled me but they hadn't. Elladan tried to pull me off but Morgwae would never let me fall. So he moved away sharply and Elladan fell from his horse and landed in the dirt. Elrohir wasn't going to let his brother be humiliated like that by a girl so he tried. He landed right next to his brother. It was great."

"What did they do?" he asked when she paused for a breath.

"They had a little more respect for me after that. But not much. Because one day," she started up again, "they wanted to show off. They invited me to join them at the archery range. They started shooting, I mean they were good, but you know." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, they offered to let me shoot. I wasn't very good at that point, I was still rather young. I grabbed a bow and aimed very carefully, but I missed the bull's eye by mere inches. It was totally embarrassing. They laughed at me for weeks. But later that same month they tried it again. But what they hadn't seen was my diligent practicing. I practiced every day, when I wasn't eating I was outside shooting. I had gotten very good. But they invited me again and after awhile they let me shoot. It was so humiliating for them when I hit the bull's eye dead center and all they could do was hit the outside of it. They'll never learn." She laughed.

"Are there anymore stories?" Legolas asked when she paused.

"Lots, but I really think we should get some sleep." She replied trying to stifle a yawn.

Ammie rose and handed Legolas back his cloak. Then she took off her own and laid it on the ground by the fire. Legolas did the same on the opposite side. He was asleep after a few minutes, but Ammie couldn't sleep. She knew she needed to, but her thoughts were still going. She shifted positions to get more comfortable. After about an hour of tossing and turning she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home at Last

Chapter 10: Home at Last

The next day Ammie woke with the sun along with Morgwae pushing her out of her cloak.

"Kela!" she moaned waving him out of her face.

Legolas laughed as he prepared breakfast. Ammie sat up and glared at him. He looked at her innocently. She rose and began to pack up her things. Legolas rose and helped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked pushing her hair back off her face.

"I'm trying to help." He answered trying not to laugh.

"I don't need your help." She said picking up her cloak.

"Really?" He laughed as she stumbled over to the horse.

She turned and glared at him. She turned back to the horse and finished strapping on her things. When she turned back to Legolas, Morgwae pushed her from behind. She almost lost her balance but caught herself.

"Morgwae," she snapped looking at the horse, "calm down we'll leave in a little while."

"Is he getting impatient?" Legolas asked innocently.

"He doesn't like waiting." She replied, "And you are going too slow."

"Am I?" he inquired tossing her his pack.

"Yes." She answered catching it and putting it onto the horse.

"Well I will try to hurry then." He said finishing up the breakfast.

She shook her head. He walked over to her and offered her a plate of food. She rolled her eyes and turned to her pack. She pulled out something that looked like a leaf.

"What's that?" he inquired suspiciously.

"My breakfast." She answered unwrapping a piece of bread.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked looking at the food in his hand.

"I usually don't eat very much in the mornings." She replied taking a bite.

"What is that?" he asked tossing the leftovers of his breakfast away.

"Lembas." She answered as she wrapped it back in it's covering.

"Where did you get it?" he questioned, "I thought only the lady of a city could make it."

"Lady Galadriel taught me how to make it long ago." She said turning to the horse, "Do you think you can bear another rider today?" she asked rubbing his nose.

The horse tossed his head. Ammie laughed and turned to her companion. He stared at her in confusion.

"What did he say?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"He agreed to carry another as long as it wasn't you." She replied smiling at her own joke.

"What?" he asked not catching on.

She laughed and mounted the horse. He approached the horse cautiously. Ammie offered him her hand. He swung on behind her.

"I can't believe you did that." He told her laughing.

She leaned over, "Lets go." She whispered to the horse.

Morgwae took off. Legolas barely had time to react. He grabbed Ammie and held on tight. After awhile she looked at him.

"You can let go." She said laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied loosening his grip. "That kind of took me by surprise."

"He is going kind of fast isn't he?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Do you think he could slow down?" he countered.

"Not if we want to get to Imladris today." She replied shaking her head.

"Do we have to be there today?" he questioned after awhile.

"I would like to be home and not have to worry about getting caught out here." She answered leaning forward on the horse.

"Noro lim, Morgwae." She told the horse.

She looked back at her companion and smiled mischievously. He shook his head in disbelief. She turned back to the front and heeled Morgwae to go faster.

They stopped at midday to let Morgwae rest and have some lunch.

"So where are we?" Legolas asked looking over at Ammie.

"We're at the foot of the Misty Mountains now." She replied looking up.

"Really?" he said amazed, "So when will we reach Imladris?"

"Before nightfall." She answered going over to Morgwae. "I hope to be back in time for dinner."

Legolas smiled and shook his head as she mounted. He went over and climbed on behind her. Morgwae didn't need to be told, he took off. He wanted to get his master home as much as she wanted to be there. He understood her moods; she didn't need to tell him anything.

A few hours later, they were through the mountains. Ammie could see the last homely house. She was almost home. She urged Morgwae to go faster. When they entered the city, no one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Legolas inquired sliding off the horse, when they came to a stop.

"Probably inside eating dinner." She replied allowing him to help her dismount.

When her feet reached the ground, she turned to the horse and told him to go. Morgwae took off but didn't go very far. They hadn't been far apart for many years.

Ammie and Legolas went inside and entered the great hall, where everyone was eating dinner. When the pair entered everyone looked up from their meal. The twins rose and went over to the couple.

"Mae govannen, Legolas. Nae saian luume'." Elladan said greeting the prince.

"Mae govannen, Dan. Ro." He replied turning to the other twin. "Allow me to introduce Hawk."

"Hawk?" the twins replied in unison.

Estel heard this and looked up. Had he said Hawk? The Hawk? Was his hero really here? Maybe he could teach him while he was here. He would show that she-elf when she returned.

He rose and went over to the foursome by the door. The twins were laughing at something. He looked up at the new guests. There was a blond elf and a shorter dark haired elf. He really thought Hawk was a man, not an elf. Oh well. He was still better than that Ammie person. He looked at the blond, he looked like what he pictured Hawk. It had to be him.

Elrohir looked down at the boy, "I would like to introduce you to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas crossed his arm over his chest in greeting, "And Hawk." Ammie bowed her head in acknowledgement.

The boy was a little disappointed, but he would get over it. Hawk was here.

"Mae govannen." He replied bowing awkwardly at the waist.

The elves laughed. He straightened and looked to the two new elves.

"I'm honored to finally meet you." He said looking to Ammie.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Estel." She replied unable to hold her laughter any more.

He looked up, "How do you know my name?" he asked amazed.

"We have met before." She answered still laughing.

"I think I would remember it." He countered.

"I think you do, very well in fact." She replied looking down at the boy.

"Really? When did we meet?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"It's me, Ammie." She replied going over to her father and embracing him.

Estel was shocked. This couldn't be Ammie, it was a joke. She wasn't really Hawk, the twins were playing a joke on him.

Legolas looked at the boy, "Come, lets get you back to the table." He smiled.

"It's a joke isn't it?" Estel asked the prince not moving. "You're really Hawk aren't you?"

"No," he laughed, "I am who they say."

"But she can't be Hawk, she just can't be." He shook his head and headed to the table.

Legolas watched the boy walk away; he hadn't believed Ammie when she said the boy didn't like her. He really needed to learn some respect for his elders. Maybe while he was here he would show this boy a thing or two.

"Hawk," Legolas said sitting down beside her, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"What?" she questioned turning to him.

"I didn't believe you about the boy. I'm sorry." He replied shaking his head.

"Its alright. I hope to change his mind about me." She smiled and looked at the boy.

Elladan was sure that if the boy knew who she was he would like her better, but it didn't look like it. He was going to have to learn this lesson the hard way. He looked over at his sister and Legolas. He wasn't sure why he didn't like them spending time together, but he didn't.

Elrohir was also thinking about the couple, but his thoughts were different. He was glad that Legolas had come back with Ammie. This would mean she would smile more. He liked Legolas and thought he was perfect for his little sister.

"Hawk," he said addressing his sister, "how long are you here for this time?"

"As long as I am able. I want to be home." She replied smiling at him.

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Estel asked disdainfully.

"That is her name." Elladan replied shaking his head.

"No it's not." He snapped. "Hawk is the greatest person in all of Middle Earth. He isn't a girl."

"Estel," Elrohir began but Ammie put her hand on his arm.

"Why do you hate me, boy? What did I do to you?" she asked cocking her head.

"Because you're too good. And now you claim to be Hawk." He replied.

"I see. You are jealous and you make it known by being angry." She shook her head. It was so obvious, why hadn't she seen it before?

"Well," Legolas said rising from the table, "I think we should go and have some fun."

Ammie looked at him and smiled. He was trying to distract the boy. The twins rose, as did Estel. They looked over at Ammie to see if she was coming.

"I'll be out in a moment." She replied, "I need to speak with ada."

"What is it dilthen min?" her father asked when everyone had left.

"I wanted to tell you that I meant what I said, I want to stay. Is that alright?" she asked biting her lip.

"Of course, dilthen min, Imladris will always be open to you." He told her rising.

He helped her to her feet and kissed her cheek. She smiled and headed out to find the boys. They were out at the archery range shooting. Ammie approached silently. Legolas spotted her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. When she was directly behind them she cleared her throat. The twins jumped and turned. Legolas was preparing to shoot.

"You know only Hawk could sneak up and scare two elves." He said firing, hitting the bull's eye.

"Not three?" she asked looking at him.

"I saw you." He replied turning to face her.

"Oh I guess I'm getting careless." She said frowning.

"No I was watching for you." He shook his head.

"Oh, well," Elladan interrupted not liking this turn in the conversation, "would you like to take a shot, Hawk?"

"By all means," his brother said bowing, "you must."

Ammie laughed, but she pulled her bow off her back. It was getting rather dark. The target was almost completely in the shadows. But she still grabbed an arrow and fired.

"I can't see where it hit." Estel said squinting hoping to see the target better.

"Why don't you run down there and tell us where it hit?" Elladan suggested, "Remember hers is the black feathered one not the green one."

"Why did you do that?" his sister asked raising her brow.

"To see if he might change his mind." He replied looking back to the boy who was running back.

"Look at this." Estel said out of breath.

He held out two arrows, one was split in two. It had a green feather.

"I found the black one in the target and this one was on the ground." He panted.

"Well it seems Hawk comes by her name honestly." Legolas laughed picking up his splintered arrow.

"I'm sorry about that." She said grabbing her arrow. "I wasn't aiming."

"I can always get another arrow." Legolas replied throwing it away.

It was now very dark, so the twins took Estel back to his house.

"Elladan?" the boy asked before he went inside.

"Yes Estel." The elf said looking down at the boy.

"Is she really Hawk?" he looked ready to give her a chance.

"Let me tell you a story, little one." He answered sitting down. When the boy was seated he began, "Many years ago, long before you were born, a young elf child came to live here. Her name was Ammie. Now from all appearances she was just another elf. But one day she decided to enter a contest, now this contest was only for the boys, you see. But she really wanted to enter and prove that she was good enough. So she dressed up like a boy, and entered the contests under a new name. Well when the contests started, she lost her first one, which was the sword fighting. But nobody knows why she lost. Anyway she went on to win the next two events, something no one had ever done. And the next day when it was time to give out the prizes, my father introduced her as Ammie Hawk. Because you see the name she entered under was Hawk, a name she had been given by a friend."

"But why have I never met her? And why does she go by two different names now?" Estel was confused.

"After the contest, she left Imladris. Where she went I guess only she knows. But it was rumored that she went to the Undying Lands, and about a year later Hawk appeared in Middle Earth. Now I can only guess that when she came back to Middle Earth she came as Hawk. And that is what she has been called for many years. And that is your hero." Elladan explained.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on her." The boy was on the verge of tears.

"Its alright, you're not the first to doubt her because she is a girl, and you won't be the last." The elf replied rising, "Now I really think you should go in so your mother doesn't get mad at me."

When the others left, Legolas led Ammie to the gardens. She stopped before they entered. Legolas looked down at her in confusion.

"I can't." she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he replied confused.

"I just can't. Not right now." She answered pulling away and going to her room.

Elrohir saw her flight from the garden and followed her. She looked like she was about to cry. When she entered her room he paused. But then he knocked.

"Who's there?" she said startled.

"Elrohir. May I come in?" her brother answered.

The door opened, Ammie looked awful.

"Mani na roeg, dilthen min?" he asked coming in and closing the door.

"I don't know." She replied looking down.

He pulled her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her down beside him. When she was seated he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked trying to help. "Did we do something?"

"No, it wasn't you." She answered evasively.

"Is it the boy?" he tried narrowing down his search. She shook her head. "Ada?" again the shake of her head. "Does it have something to do with Legolas?" he asked running out of options.

She looked away. So it had to do with the prince of Mirkwood. If he hurt her he would pay.

"Tell me about it." He coaxed.

"I don't know." She said frustrated. "I don't know what it is. I like being around him, but we can't be more than just friends."

"Why, dilthen min?" her brother asked confused. He was sure there was more than friendship between these two.

"Because I'm betrothed." She snapped.

"What?" he hadn't heard about this.

"Ada and Mithrandir decided long ago who I was going to marry." She turned her face away from her brother to hide her tears.

"Have you tried to talk to ada, maybe he'll call it off." He suggested holding her close.

"He said his decision was final." She replied crying into his shoulder.

"Did he tell you who?" he asked cautiously.

"No." she answered looking up at her brother.

"Then why are you worried? If he didn't tell you who, he probably planned to call it off if something like this happened." He explained understanding their father.

"Do you think so?" she sniffed, the tears having stopped.

"I do. You have to realize, I know ada." He laughed. "But I would wait and see. But don't hold back."

She smiled as he rose and left the room. She slipped into bed and went straight to sleep.

The next day, Estel found her at breakfast. He sat beside her and was very polite. Ammie was confused, she looked to her brothers. Elladan smiled at her. She shook her head; he had talked to the boy. Legolas showed up later and also noticed the boy's new attitude. He was glad that that situation was resolved.

"Ammie," Estel asked after breakfast, "could you teach me how to shoot today?"

"Of course. If you are ready?" She replied looking down at him.

He nodded. She led him outside and for the better part of an hour she taught him. When the hour was over, he could shoot like an elf.

"Wow! I didn't know it was so easy." He said when he finally got it.

"You just have to let it come, and not try so hard." She explained putting her hand on his head.

"Can you teach me to use the sword like you?" he asked jumping up and down.

"Alright." She agreed.

The sword took a little bit more time for him to get down. But he could fight her longer than a few seconds. He was getting there. Legolas came out about halfway through the sword training. Ammie looked over at him and smiled.

"Maybe it would be better if you faced someone other than me for awhile." She laughed as her student looked up confused. "Legolas would you like to help me train the boy?"

"If you think it will help?" he replied rolling his eyes.

He faced the boy and drew his sword. He preferred to use a bow. But he had beat Ammie once. Estel did very well; in fact he almost disarmed the prince. But in the end Legolas ended up winning.

"You did very good, Estel." Ammie said when they were finished.

"I didn't win." He frowned.

Ammie laughed. He sounded just like her.

"I didn't think you would." She explained, "You only just got down the basics. Legolas has been fighting for many years."

"Would you like to fight me?" the prince asked innocently.

"Why? Do you think you could win?" she countered.

"I did once before." He shrugged.

Estel was confused. What did he mean? He lasted longer when he fought the prince. Ammie could easily beat him. His attitude had done a complete one-eighty. Instead of complete distain now he held her up above everyone.

"You distracted me." She commented drawing her sword.

The blades met. The fight lasted about half an hour. But finally Ammie got the upper hand and disarmed her opponent. Legolas was out of breath, but Ammie could have gone on longer.

"I was mistaken." The prince said bowing.

The twins arrived to tell the trio it was time for lunch.

"How did it go?" Elladan asked his sister.

"Very well. He is a very good student." She answered looking over at the boy.

He smiled and ducked his head. He was glad she was his teacher. The twins laughed.

A few days later, Legolas left for his home. Ammie would miss him, but he promised he would be back. Estel became a very good fighter over the next few years. He wasn't as good as Ammie but almost. He also became close to her, as close as a brother. Ammie remained in Rivendell for many years, but she knew one day she would need to leave the refuge of her home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Helping Out

Chapter 11: Helping Out

About ten years later, Estel found out his own heritage. He was Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. He met Arwen and they fell in love. But Elrond forbid the romance. So Aragorn left Rivendell, but he kept in touch with Ammie and the twins. Then one day he met Arwen in Lothlorien and they pledged their love for each other.

One day, about sixty-seven years after Aragorn left Ammie received a message from him. It said:

_Hawk, I need your help. Please meet me in Bree. I will explain everything there. Come as Hawk not Ammie._

_Strider._

It was a very cryptic message but Ammie left at once. She arrived in Bree on a cold and clear night in late September. She didn't know where to meet Strider but she was going to stay at the inn so he could find her easily enough.

When she reached the inn, the innkeeper was nowhere to be seen. But he came out from a back room and spotted the new guest.

"How might I be of service to you, Mr.…?" he inquired looking at her attire.

"You may call me Hawk." She replied looking at the balding man.

"Hawk. Well can I do anything for you?" he asked not liking this stranger.

He looked almost like a ranger, but not quite. This stranger kept his hood up; most rangers didn't have such nice cloaks.

"I would like somewhere to sit for now." She said hiding her smile.

"The common room's through there." He replied nodding in the direction of a large room filled with people.

Ammie drew in a deep breath and went in. There were a lot of people in here. She looked around for an open table, but stopped when she spotted someone. A hobbit was sitting at a table with a ragged looking man.

"May I sit with you?" she asked looking at the unusual pair.

"If you want." The man said nodding to an open chair.

He continued talking but Ammie wasn't listening. She was taking in her surroundings; another hobbit was talking to the crowd about something rather amusing. But she wasn't concerned about him. She felt uneasy; some of the people in this crowd were rather suspicious looking. And she had heard the Nazgul. That was what concerned her the most; they couldn't know where she was. She hoped Strider would explain things to her.

Mr. Underhill started singing and she was brought from her musings. The song was rather entertaining and when he sang it again he started dancing. He slipped and fell, the crowd gasped but Ammie was confused. She rose to see if he was hurt. He crawled over to their table and removed something from his finger. He stood up and told the crowd he hadn't disappeared that he was just over here talking.

Ammie looked at him suspiciously. Something wasn't right about this. But when the three hobbits went into a private parlor she followed with the other companion at her table. He explained himself and what he wanted from them. After awhile, Butterbur came and delivered a letter from Gandalf. Ammie was very interested in this. Why was Gandalf keeping in touch with this hobbit?

Aragorn revealed himself to the hobbits and they looked to Ammie in confusion.

"And who are you?" The one called Baggins asked.

"I am a friend to Gandalf and Strider." She replied not removing her hood.

"Indeed?" Frodo said looking at her, "If that is so remove your hood."

"What would that accomplish?" she laughed.

Frodo didn't like this hooded fellow. He could have just said that to gain their trust. Gandalf hadn't written about a second person. The cloak concealed everything. He could be spy. He turned to the other hobbits and shook his head.

"Would you be Bilbo's nephew?" she asked still laughing, looking at Frodo.

"You know Master Bilbo?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I saw him ere I left Imladris." She replied using the elvish name of the city.

"Where?" Pippin asked confused.

"Rivendell." She answered.

"He's in Rivendell?" Frodo questioned amazed.

"Yes he is. Now you want to know if you can trust me, is that it?" she asked still smiling under her hood.

"Please remove your hood." Frodo asked politely.

She looked to Strider, he nodded. She slowly removed the hood from her head. The hobbits gasped.

"You're an elf." Sam said amazed.

"Yes." She smiled at their shock.

"And what is your name, Master elf?" Pippin inquired still not trusting her.

"I go by many, master hobbit, but you may call me Hawk, for now." She replied.

Just then Merry entered. He told a strange tale of black riders and whispering in the dark. Ammie gasped.

"They're here?!" she asked looking at Strider.

"It would seem that way." He replied.

"I want to help, Estel, but this complicates things." She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked seeing her fear.

"These black riders as you call them are very dangerous." She answered.

"Yes I know. I think there looking for me." He said fingering something in his pocket.

"Why would they be after you?" she asked confused

"Because of this." He replied pulling out the ring.

"The one ring. The ring of Sauron. I should have known." She said smiling slightly. "Well it looks like I should remain here."

"Gandalf would have wanted it that way." Strider replied looking to his sister.

That night the hobbits slept in the parlor with Ammie and Strider. Ammie remained awake all night unable to sleep. When morning came they left Bree. Strider was leading them to Rivendell by a secret path.

They traveled for a few days and finally reached Amon Sul. Strider and Ammie took a couple of the hobbits to the top and looked around. They saw burn marks and a funny rune. Ammie smiled, it was Gandalf's mark, she would recognize it anywhere.

That night they were attacked by the Nazgul. Ammie saw Frodo put on the ring and went to help him. One of the Nazgul drew a blade and headed in their direction. He reached them and stabbed Frodo. Strider did what he could but it wasn't enough. Ammie was tempted, for the first time in her life, to use her ring to heal this hobbit. But she didn't, she knew what would happen. Ammie had also been injured but not even she noticed. They were so worried about Frodo.

The next day they traveled on, Frodo rode on the pony. Ammie felt herself getting weaker, but she didn't know why. About a week later, they reached a cave, and discovered three stone trolls. Ammie was very weak at this point. She looked at Strider, he was worried about Frodo. She needed to get to Rivendell to see what was wrong with her. She whistled quietly, but her companions heard it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked accusingly.

"I have to leave you." She explained weakly.

Strider noticed her color for the first time. "Hawk are you alright?" he inquired concerned.

"I just need to get home." She replied struggling to breath.

"But why did you whistle? You'll give away our position." Sam said not believing her.

"I was calling someone." She replied through clenched teeth.

The hobbits heard something approaching very fast, it almost sounded like a great wind. Just then a black stallion appeared and approached Ammie.

"Morgwae," she whispered to the horse, "take me home."

Strider helped her up and onto the horse. The hobbits were stunned, what was wrong with this elf. Frodo looked at her in confusion. He thought she looked as bad as he felt. But they were left to wonder because as soon as she was on the horse took off.

About a week later Arwen showed up and took Frodo. The others followed. When they reached the river Arwen saw Ammie struggling to stay on her horse. She had gone slowly even though she knew she needed to get home. Morgwae was trying to turn away but Ammie wouldn't let him. Arwen was concerned about her sister. The Nazgul were on the other side of the river. But as soon as they tried to cross, the river rushed over them and swept them down stream.

Morgwae turned and headed to the city. Arwen followed with Frodo. Ammie walked inside barely able to stand. Gandalf saw her and helped her to her room. He removed her outer tunic when he saw blood on it. He looked at her shoulder.

"What happened, dilthen min?" he asked trying to remove the fabric from the wound.

"I don't know, I was trying to help Frodo." She explained pushing his hand away.

She had been stabbed on her right shoulder. When she saw the head Nazgul go at Frodo with the knife she went to stop him. He must have stabbed her and then Frodo.

"Ammie," Gandalf said trying again to clean her wound, "this needs to be taken care of."

"I'll take care of it." She said pushing him away again.

She reached her left hand back to the wound. She doubled over but didn't remove her hand. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. When she removed her hand, she held up a sliver of the knife that had broken off in her back. The wound was gone. Gandalf was terribly confused, but he was also frightened.

"Ammie what just happened here?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I am fine now." She replied straightening up fully healed.

"Ammie, tell me." The wizard commanded sternly.

"My ring has healing powers." She explained.

"Then go heal Frodo." He said concerned for the hobbit.

"I can't. I can only heal myself." She said looking away.

"Can't or won't?" he asked getting angry.

"I can't. He would go mad if I did." She explained her eyes begging him to understand. "Elrond is a skilled healer, he will be alright."

Gandalf had to accept her explanation of things because he needed to see Frodo. Ammie went to see her father.

"Ada," she said when she saw him, "how is Frodo?"

"I have done all I can." He replied shaking his head.

After awhile Strider arrived with the other hobbits. Sam went in to be with Frodo. Strider went in search of his sister, but she saw him first.

"What took you so long?" she asked innocently.

"You're alright." He said running up to her like a child. They hugged.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied smiling.

"What happened?" he inquired frowning.

"Evidently when I went to help Frodo, I was stabbed as well." She answered showing him the broken piece of the knife.

"How is it that you are alright and Frodo is not?" Pippin asked having heard the whole conversation.

"I can't tell you that, Peregrin Took." She said calmly.

"He will be alright, though, won't he?" Merry questioned looking up at her.

"From what Elrond told me, he will." She answered confidently.

Four days later Frodo awoke. There was a great feast planned for that evening. Ammie was busy in the great hall getting ready for the feast. She was so busy she didn't notice that she was being watched. When she paused, she felt someone watching her. She turned around to face the intruder.

"Mae govannen." He smiled at her.

"Legolas, when did you get here?" she asked looking around.

"Not long ago." He said pushing off the wall where he had been leaning watching her.

He went over to her, she backed away.

"Now you just stop right there." She scolded when the table was between them.

"But I don't want to." He said starting around the table.

She moved as well. "Now Ammie this isn't how its supposed to be." He frowned, "You're supposed to be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you. But I am terribly busy right now." She explained turning and running out the door.

Legolas followed but she had a head start and at first he didn't see her. But he noticed a group of little people and looked closely among them. She was seated behind Pippin and was trying to hide behind him. Pippin was confused but was playing along. Legolas laughed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I am afraid I must take the lady from your midst." He said bowing graciously to the four hobbits.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frodo replied looking around.

He didn't know why Hawk was hiding behind Pippin but if this elf wanted him he would have to ask his permission. And why did he call him a lady?

"I see I have confused you. But I really must take this addition to your party." He said grabbing Ammie's arm.

"Is that alright with you, Hawk?" Frodo asked looking at their new friend.

"I really would rather not." She answered looking to the hobbits for help.

"Well that's settled, if Hawk doesn't want to go, I don't think you can make him." Frodo said looking back to the elf.

"Ah, Hawk and I are old friends, we need to catch up." The elf countered realizing his mistake.

"Legolas, I told you I'm busy right now." She said panicking.

The hobbits rose and stood between him and his prey. He looked at the hobbits, they were on her side. He bowed and walked away. But he didn't go far.

"Thank you so much." She said when he was gone.

"Why did you not want to talk with him?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have things to do right now, and it would have taken all afternoon to talk to him." She replied.

"Why did he call you a lady?" Frodo inquired looking into her eyes.

"Because, as you will find out later, I am a lady." She answered smiling.

"Really? And what is your real name?" Pippin asked innocently.

"I cannot tell you that right now." She replied rising, "I must go."

She left the hobbits and went back into the great hall. There were so many things to do for this evening. The tables had to be set, the food prepared, and she had to be dressed up. She was in charge of the tables, so she didn't have time for much else.

But Legolas wasn't going to let her off so easily, he watched her talk to the hobbits and then return to the great hall alone. He followed her on silent feet. Her back was to the door, so she didn't see him come in. When he was directly behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"You don't have your little friends here now." He said in her ear, "We need to talk."

"I told you not right now." She replied slipping away from him.

He was aghast, "Why not now?" he asked confused.

"Like I told the hobbits, I really don't have time." She said continuing to set the tables. "I will talk to you later. Go find Aragorn." She suggested as an after thought.

"I'll let this go for now." He said eyeing her, "But we will talk later."

He walked out. Ammie was so glad that he was here, but she didn't feel like talking at the moment. When the tables were set, she went to her room to change. She was to be Ammie tonight. She bathed and returned to her room. Arwen was waiting for her.

"Can we talk?" she asked when Ammie sat down.

"If you want." Her sister replied brushing out her hair.

"Are you in love?" she asked biting her lip.

"What?" Ammie said laying down the brush.

"Are you in love with Legolas?" her sister inquired.

"What makes you ask that?" She countered smiling.

"So you are." Arwen said reading her eyes.

"And you are in love with Aragorn." Ammie replied looking at her sister.

Arwen looked away, trying to hide her smile. But Ammie saw something in her sister's gaze.

"What's wrong, Arwen?" she questioned gently.

"Ada doesn't approve." Her sister sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Ammie said going over to her sister and hugging her.

Arwen straightened up and fixed her face. "We need to get ready for tonight." She said changing the subject. Ammie just shook her head.

The feast that night was a grand affair. Many people had come for a meeting with Elrond the next day. Arwen and Ammie were seated together under a canopy. They both looked lovely. Arwen was in a simple gray dress and Ammie was in a simple green one. Ammie tried to listen to all the conversations going on but she couldn't. So she sat back and enjoyed the feast. She would know everything tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Tenth Member

Chapter 12: The Tenth Member

The next day Elrond held a secret council. Ammie was in attendance as Hawk. Her time had come. She would tell everyone there who she was. But the dwarves went first, followed by the story of the ring.

Boromir told of his dream and then he added: "I had another dream on the way here. A voice was calling:

_Not all that glitters is gold,_

_It is a comfort to those who are lost._

_The cowardly shall be bold,_

_And never consider the cost._

_Hear now these word that are spoken,_

_And heed the message they bring._

_For hope lies within this token,_

_For this is the heart of the ring._

And then it said:

_Her eyes are like the sea,_

_Her hair as black as night,_

_In her voice she holds the key,_

_And nothing is hidden from her sight._

_Around her no tie can bind,_

_Against her none can stand,_

_On her no mark an arrow find,_

_As long as this ring is on her hand._"

Ammie looked up startled. She looked around the circle. Most everyone was as confused as Boromir. The only one not confused was Legolas and he looked at Hawk.

"I think it is time for this tale to come out." He said encouraging her.

Elrond looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you know of this Legolas, son of Thranduil?" he asked staring him down.

"I do. But it is not my story to tell." The prince replied.

"Then who's is it?" he questioned.

"It is mine." Ammie said rising. "The time has come."

Her father looked at her confused. Gandalf leaned forward listening.

"What would a boy know of this?" Boromir asked, "What insight do you have that these wise ones do not?"

"I will start at the beginning, if you will allow it." She answered looking at the man of Gondor. Boromir sat down. "I know what they mean because they are about me."

"How is that? The second says her?" he countered not believing her.

"My name is Ammie Hawk, daughter of Finwe and the foster daughter of Elrond." She began, everyone looked at her. "When I was young, I was given this ring." she said holding up her hand, "It is called Valin, it is the ring of hope. It is the only hope should the one ring be found by Sauron."

She went on to tell her story, how she came to Rivendell as a child, going to Valinor, and finally coming back as Hawk.

When she was finished she sat down. Elrond looked at her in disbelief. He knew she couldn't tell him everything, but that was so much to keep hidden. How had she done it? He looked at Legolas, he knew all of this. She had told him, and not her own father. Elrond was hurt, but he hid it well.

Everyone thought about the fate of the ring. It needed to be destroyed. Boromir was the only one opposed to this. Frodo volunteered to take the ring and Gandalf said he would help him. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir decided to go as well. But Sam, Merry and Pippin weren't about to be left behind. So they became the Fellowship of the Ring. They were to set out the next day on the quest for Mount Doom.

Ammie went to her father after the council. She found him in his study.

"I have to go with them." She said seriously.

"Why? Why must you go?" he asked not wanting her to leave.

"Because if Frodo fails, I must be there. There will be no time to send a message back." She replied looking into his eyes.

"I see." Her father nodded.

"Amin meleth le, Ada." She said kissing his cheek and going to get ready.

After she left, Legolas entered the study. Elrond looked at the younger elf with raised brows.

"My Lord Elrond," he began, "I have come to ask you for your daughter's hand. I know she is betrothed, but I love her, and I think she loves me."

"I see." Elrond said looking into his eyes. "Havo dad."

The next day the fellowship set out. Ammie joined them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Boromir asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Are you coming with us Hawk?" Aragorn inquired taking in her attire.

"What, Hawk is coming?" Pippin looked up from his packing.

"Hawk?" Frodo and Merry said amazed.

"Who?" Gimli questioned confused.

"He can't." Sam said, "He isn't a member of the fellowship."

"Well it seems we shall be traveling together again, dilthen min." Gandalf laughed when he saw her.

"I figured you would come." Legolas smiled.

Ammie shook her head. "To answer all your questions, I'm coming with you. And I'm going as Hawk." She replied laughing.

"Why? We can't look after a girl." Boromir sighed frustrated.

"She can handle herself." Aragorn replied eyeing him strangely.

"And how do you know this?" he inquired.

"She taught me everything I know." Aragorn shrugged looking at his sister. She beamed at him. "Is Morgwae coming as well?"

"Not right now." She replied strapping her belt around her waist. "He'll probably show up though. He doesn't like leaving me alone."

Her quiver and bow were on her back and Tiggara was in its sheath. She was ready to go to battle. Aragorn had wanted her to come; he wanted her to be his herald in Gondor. Because he wanted all to know before he arrived that the king had returned.

They traveled with Gandalf leading them. He planned on leading them through the gap of Rohan, but it was being watched by emissaries of Saruman. So he led them over Caradhras. But they didn't get very far because of an avalanche. Ammie and Legolas went back to check out what was going on behind them. Aragorn and Boromir hacked a path through the snow and helped everyone get to safety. Then it was decided that they should take the path through the mines of Moria.

When they reached the wall, Ammie smiled. She had helped Durin make this door. But she couldn't help Gandalf figure out the riddle, she wasn't actually a member of the Fellowship, she was just traveling with them. They had to figure this out on their own. But Frodo helped Gandalf find the opening word and they entered the mine.

"Gandalf," Ammie said when they entered, "I do not like the smell. I think we should leave."

"There is no other way." He replied shaking his head.

Ammie knew of another but she couldn't help. So she let Gandalf lead them through the mines. After many days of traveling they reached the upper level. They found the tomb of Balin, and Ammie became very uneasy.

"Gandalf, we need to leave, now." She said looking at her guardian.

"We will continue shortly." He replied waving her off.

Then they heard the drums, Ammie looked around. They were trapped. She would have to help them fight. The orcs came with a cave troll. Ammie unsheathed Tiggara; she would stand with her friends. After a brief battle, Frodo was injured and no one saw Ammie. Legolas looked around franticly. She had to be here somewhere. Then he saw her, she was lying under an orc. A blade stuck in her stomach. He picked her up and removed the blade. Everyone ran to the bridge of Khazad-dum, with Legolas still carrying the limp form of Ammie. Gandalf faced the Balrog and fell. Aragorn led them out of the mines.

When they were out and had run into the woods, they paused. Aragorn looked at Frodo's wounds and they discovered his mithril shirt. Then he turned to Legolas.

"Let me see her." He commanded gently.

Legolas laid her down gently. Tears were in the elf's eyes. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. He looked down at her. There was no blood; there should have been a lot of it. What was going on here?

Aragorn removed her outer tunic and lifted up the under one. He laughed. The others looked at him in confusion. Then he looked over his sister, she had a gash on her forehead. She must have been knocked unconscious.

"She isn't dead, just knocked out." He told his companions still laughing pressing a cool cloth to her head.

"Hollen am." Ammie moaned coming around and pushing her brother away. She put her hand on her head and sighed.

"Hawk," her brother said looking at her, "I need to look at that cut."

She removed her hand, "What cut?" she asked.

They were shocked, where the cut had been there was nothing. No sign that she had been injured at all. She tried to sit up, but gasped and fell back. Her stomach felt awful, like she had been punched in the gut. She looked up at her companions.

"What happened?" she inquired a bit dazed, "I remember the orcs and the cave troll, but that's it."

"A Balrog came and Gandalf faced it." Legolas explained gently, "He fell, dilthen min. But what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied confused.

"Just now, what happened to the cut on your head?" Aragorn questioned gently.

"I healed myself." She shrugged, "But what happened to my stomach?"

"You were stabbed." Aragorn explained shaking his head.

"Stabbed? But that's impossible." She said looking down at her stomach.

"Well, the knife didn't get you, but it left a nasty bruise." Her brother explained cryptically.

"So that's it." She put her hand under her shirt and closed her eyes.

When she removed her hand she rose effortlessly. The rest of the fellowship was confused.

"How did you do that?" Boromir asked looking down at her.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Get away without a scratch?" he inquired his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, that. I have a special shirt that Durin gave me, long ago." She said waving him off.

"Is that why you laughed Aragorn?" Legolas asked barely holding his own laughter.

"Yes," he answered, "I was surprised to see Frodo's mithril shirt. But I didn't think there were two like it. Then again, Hawk's isn't like Frodo's."

"Well if you are finished discussing my clothing, can we press on?" Ammie questioned pulling on her tunic.

They continued on to the woods of Lothlorien. Ammie smiled, she hadn't been to these woods since she had returned to Middle Earth. She had meant to come back, but the opportunity never presented itself. Haldir found them and led them to a talan, high in a tree. Ammie hadn't been seen; she had slipped off and headed to the city.

She didn't want to leave her friends, but she wanted to see Galadriel and Brilmir again. So she went to the city and entered the same way she had all those years ago. This time no one saw her. She made her way to the throne room of Galadriel and Celeborn. When she arrived she bowed low.

"Who are you and how did you come to our city undetected?" Celeborn asked when he saw their guest.

"I'm sorry about that." She said keeping her head bowed, "I just wanted to see you."

"Take off your hood, dilthen min." The lady commanded gently.

"My lady, forgive me, but I must refuse." She said looking up.

"This is not a place where you refuse the commands of its rulers." Celeborn said nodding to the guards to shoot.

"This is pointless." Ammie said holding up her hand, "I will tell you who I am. But you must have these fair guards leave."

"I wondered when you would return." Galadriel replied.

"What do you mean, melo nin?" Celeborn asked turning to look at his wife.

Celeborn was confused. The lad in front of them had never been there before. What was his wife getting at? Had she seen something?

"She need not remove her hood if she doesn't want to." She replied motioning for the guest to sit.

"Hannon le." The guest said sitting down in the open chair.

Celeborn looked at the guest then at his wife. He was terribly confused. The guest looked like a boy, but his wife had called him a she. What was going on?

"Who are you?" he asked the guest.

"I am known by many names." She replied, "But here I was known as Ammie, but now I come as Hawk."

Celeborn hardly contained his surprise. Ammie had come back. She was seated in their home. He was glad to see her. He rose and embraced her. Ammie laughed.

"You haven't changed, my lord." She said returning the hug.

"My little girl, why did you stay away so long?" he inquired looking into her eyes.

"It wasn't my intent. But I never had the time." She answered smiling and lowering her hood. "Now if you will excuse me, there is someone I need to see."

She rose, pulling her hood back on, and left the lord and lady of the city. She headed out in search of her friend. What had happened to her, Ammie could only guess. But she saw her walking along the path, her head bowed low.

"Mani na roeg, mellon nin?" she asked going over to Brilmir.

"What? Who are you?" her friend asked looking at her attire.

"Amin hiraetha." She said, "I guess I do look strange."

Brilmir was confused. Haldir was out on watch, so she was lonely. But this man was talking to her like a very close friend. She didn't have many male friends, mainly her husband and his family.

"I will ask you again, who are you?" she said drawing her knife.

"Put it away, Brilmir. It is I, Ammie." The stranger said looking into her eyes.

"Ammie. It can't be, she left." Brilmir said lowering the knife tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm back. And I came to see you." She replied, stepping forward to comfort her friend.

"Stay away from me." Brilmir cried raising the knife.

"Brilmir," Ammie said lowering her hood and looking into her friend's eyes, "would I lie to you?"

Brilmir looked into the eyes of the stranger and wept. Her dearest friend had returned. She allowed herself to be hugged.

"Come, Brilmir." She said leading her to a bench, "Tell me what has become of you."

Brilmir looked up and smiled, "There is so much to tell, I don't know where to begin."

"You could start with the big things." Ammie suggested, "Like when and who you married."

"How did you know?" her friend asked confused.

Ammie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well a few years after you left," Brilmir began, "I married Haldir."

"I'm so happy for you. But does he know?" Ammie asked looking into her friends eyes.

"No. I haven't told him yet." Her friend answered laughing at her friend. "But how did you know?"

"Honestly, Brilmir. I'm a woman, you think I wouldn't notice." Ammie replied incredulously. "How long?"

"A few months." She smiled putting her hand on her abdomen.

"And you haven't told Haldir. I can't believe you." Her friend replied in mock horror. "But you can tell him tomorrow."

"He is out on watch, he won't be back for many days." She said shaking her head.

"I tell you, he will be here tomorrow." Ammie said confidently.

"How do you know that?" Brilmir asked curiously.

"He 'captured' my companions and he will be bringing them here tomorrow." She replied shaking her head.

"You are actually traveling with someone?" her companion questioned disbelievingly.

"For awhile yes." She answered smiling.

They talked for many hours and caught up on almost everything. The next day Haldir brought the Fellowship to the city to see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Legolas had noticed the previous evening that they had lost Ammie but he didn't mention it. If she wanted to leave them he couldn't stop her. But he was very worried about her, what if she had been shot by mistake? He shook his head. That was impossible. She was fine, wherever she was.

When they entered the city, a she-elf ran up to Haldir.

"She told me you would be here, but I didn't believe her." She said going on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Who told you?" Haldir asked returning the kiss.

"Someone." She replied evasively.

She looked behind him and blushed. She had forgotten that he was bringing others to the city. Haldir caught her gaze and realized he had forgotten the guests as well.

"Forgive me," he said turning to the fellowship, "Allow me to introduce my wife, Brilmir. Brilmir these people are here to see your grandparents."

Brilmir smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The members of the fellowship bowed. She knew two of them, Aragorn had visited Lothlorien before and Legolas was an old friend. But she allowed Haldir to lead them to the throne room. She followed, knowing that she would be needed to help get rooms for them.

When they entered the throne room, the fellowship bowed before the Lord and Lady of the city. Legolas noticed a third person, but he couldn't tell who it was, his hood was up. Celeborn asked where Gandalf was but the lady answered his question, but Legolas spoke up, "Your sources must be wrong for we set out with ten."

"Nay, you set out as nine companions, with a follower." The lady replied looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked forgetting his place.

"She means, that the tenth was not actually a member of the fellowship." The third person explained.

The fellowship looked at the other person confused. Who was he? And why did he hide his face?

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked forgetting for a moment where he was.

"Now is not the time." Galadriel replied. She continued on telling them that they were welcome in Lothlorien and that the quest was in a very precarious situation.

The fellowship was led to a pavilion on the ground by the unknown person from the throne room. When they were settled he left. Legolas watched him leave, he was curious about this stranger. He followed him. He saw him enter a talan not far from the throne room. He went over and knocked. Haldir answered the door.

"Legolas," he said, "please come in."

"Thank you, Haldir." The prince replied, "I do not mean to intrude, I was just wondering who your guest was."

"Come in and you will find out." The elf smiled, "For I do not know who this guest is. Brilmir," he said turning, "we have another visitor."

"Who?" she asked looking at her husband as he entered. "Legolas!" she cried when he entered, "It has been so long. Welcome."

"Thank you my lady." He replied looking for the other guest.

"He is just as curious as I to find out who our guest is." Haldir explained to his wife not seeing the other guest.

"Oh, let me go find him." She said rising.

"Have a seat, Legolas." Haldir said sitting down.

"How long have you been married?" the prince asked curiously sitting down.

"Many years now. And what about you, are you married yet?" his host asked trying to catch up.

"No." he replied smiling.

"Ah, but you have someone in mind." Haldir laughed.

Just then Brilmir returned with the other guest. The men rose.

"Haldir, allow me to introduce my good friend, Hawk. Hawk this is Haldir, and Legolas." Brilmir said trying not to laugh.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "So we meet again, _Hawk_."

His hosts looked at him in confusion, "You know him?" Haldir asked confused.

"He knows me." Hawk replied. "And you know me as well, Haldir."

"I do?" he questioned still confused.

"Her name is Ammie." Legolas supplied looking at her. "Why did you hide from us?"

"You still don't understand do you?" she countered glaring at him.

"Well can you two continue this later," Brilmir interrupted, "I would like the evening to be pleasant."

Ammie nodded and smiled at her old friends. Haldir looked at her amazed. It really was Ammie. And from the look in Legolas' eyes, this was the someone he had chosen. Haldir was happy for them. He always felt they should get together.

They spent a lovely evening together catching up. They shared many days in Lothlorien, but all too soon it was time for them to leave. The farewell between Brilmir and Ammie had many tears. But they knew they would see each other again. And it would be sooner than either of them hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Captive

Chapter 13: The Captive

Haldir led the fellowship to the river and showed them their boats. They got in the boats and headed down the river. But before they got very far, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn caught up with them in their boat and they ate together on the shore. Galadriel presented each member with a gift. To Boromir she gave a gold belt; Legolas, a bow of the Galadrim; to Merry and Pippin she gave each a dagger; to Sam she gave a box of soil from her garden; Aragorn she gave a sheath for his sword, Anduril; to Gimli she gave three strands of her hair, which he asked for; and to Frodo she gave the light of Earendil. And then she came to Ammie.

"What can I give you, that you do not already have?" she asked smiling at her granddaughter.

"I would ask only, that you speak with my father." She whispered embracing her grandmother.

"What would you have me say?" Galadriel questioned looking into her eyes. "I will do what I can." She said reading her eyes. "But take this. I made it for you."

She pulled out a silver chain with a heart the exact shade of her eyes. Ammie looked at her grandmother confused.

"You will understand later." She said pressing the stone into her hand. "But don't wear it until it is time."

"How will I know when it is time?" Ammie asked still confused.

"When the time comes there will be no doubt." Galadriel said kissing her forehead.

Ammie had no chance to say anything else because her companions were getting into the boats. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were in one boat; Boromir, Merry and Pippin were in the second; and Legolas, Ammie and Gimli were in the last. They rowed for many days and nights. They made good time and after a few days they were at the falls of Rauros.

Ammie left the fellowship for a little while to think. She whistled quietly, she needed her horse. Something wasn't right, she wasn't sure what it was but she could feel it. She would have to talk to Aragorn when she returned to the beach. Morgwae appeared and interrupted her thoughts.

"I think you should carry this for me." She told the horse strapping her bow and arrows on his back. "I have a feeling I won't be using them for awhile."

Ammie looked up sharply, something was approaching, and it wasn't one of her companions.

"Go, Morgwae. I will call for you later." She cried seeing the intruders through the trees.

They were still a long way off. She ran back to the beach, but no one was there. They had all gone off in search of Frodo. She heard the horn of Gondor and ran in that direction, whistling as she went. Morgwae was at her side in an instant.

"Give this to Aragorn." She told him strapping her belt around her waist, and slipping Tiggara into her pants.

She pulled two strands of her hair out and tied them on her bow. Hopefully Aragorn would remember her distress signal.

She took off as Morgwae headed in the other direction. She needed to help Boromir. She reached Boromir as he was shot. She screamed and ran into the fray, using her hands as weapons. The Uruk-hai just laughed at her. But one of them caught her, bound her hands and threw her over his shoulder. She could tell he was the leader because when he took off the others followed bringing Merry and Pippin with them.

Later they were joined by orcs from Moria and Mordor. Ammie couldn't hear what was said but she tried. She saw Pippin wake up and look at her. She shook her head to silence him. She couldn't let him reveal who she was. Right now the Uruks just wanted her for sport. Thinking to kill her later. The one called Ugluk was coming toward her. He saw she was awake and smiled wickedly. She met his eyes fearlessly.

"You would do well to learn some manners, boy." He said kicking her.

"Perhaps I laugh in the face of death." She replied sitting up.

"Maybe you will, we will find out later. Because right now, I'm not going to kill you." He sneered.

"Why not?" Grishnakh said coming over. "This one's not a halfling, lets kill it and have something to eat."

"He's my prisoner and I will say when he dies." Ugluk replied giving the orc a nasty look.

For now he was on her side, she could use this to her advantage. She looked around thinking. She still had Tiggara, Morgwae was only a whistle away and hopefully Aragorn got her message. She wasn't in trouble yet. When the orcs and Uruks weren't looking she slipped out of her bonds and rubbed her wrists. She would need to put them back on soon, but she needed the pressure removed for a moment at least.

She watched as Pippin cut his bonds and retied them so they slipped easily back on. He looked at her and smiled slightly. She encouraged him with her eyes.

The Uruk-hai continued when Ugluk gave the order to leave. They were covering a lot of ground, and they made the prisoners run. Ammie was used to running like this, but the hobbits weren't. She noted on one occasion when they were running, Pippin strayed from the line and dropped the leaf clasp from his cloak. She smiled, he was leaving a trail. That same day, the orcs reported that horsemen were coming.

Ammie bit her lip, afraid to hope. If the Rohirrim found them they could be free. A plan began to form in her mind: If she could get to the riders, she could save Merry and Pippin. If not she could take them to Fangorn and hide them there. Either way it was very risky, the Uruks could catch them. But she wasn't going to leave without the hobbits.

That night they camped at the edge of Fangorn. Ammie and the hobbits were able to talk while the Uruks and orcs were distracted by the Rohirrim, circled around them.

"If a battle starts, I want you two to run to the woods." She whispered.

"And what of you?" Merry asked looking up at her.

"Don't worry about me. Just get yourselves out." She replied.

"But we can't leave you." Pippin protested.

"You can and you will." She said looking down at them, "I can take care of myself."

She couldn't say more because their captors were returning. She slid away from the hobbits so she wouldn't draw attention. But before she left them she made sure they would do as she had said. She saw in their eyes that they didn't want to but they would go along.

At dawn, the riders attacked the weary orcs and Uruk-hai. Grishnakh grabbed the hobbits and ran with them, planning to take them to his master. But he was slain and the hobbits escaped.

Ammie had seen them go into the forest but she was in the heat of battle. When the riders had come she removed her bonds and drew Tiggara. Arrows were whistling by her, but none hit her. She took out many of her captors but the riders hadn't seen she wasn't an Uruk and kept trying to kill her. Finally when all the Uruks and orcs were killed, the Rohirrim closed in around her.

"Riders of Rohan," she cried, "lower your weapons, I am not your foe."

The commander came forward, "Who are you? And why are you here if you are not a foe?" he asked looking closely at this lone figure.

"I was taken captive." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Really? If that is so, how is it that you have a weapon?" he countered.

"It was hidden." She replied.

"Indeed." He said not believing her. "Bring me cords to bind his hands, we will take him to Edoras, to the king."

He dismounted and went over to her. He took her sword and bound her hands. When her hands were tied he began to search her for other weapons, but he stopped. Ammie was confused. He leaned over her and looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" he whispered in her ear.

"I told you I was captured." She replied looking up at him.

"But why are you dressed like this?" he inquired quietly taking in her attire.

"The eye is easily deceived." She answered looking away.

"I believe your story. But I must take you to Edoras as a captive because of my men." He explained leading her to his horse, "When we reach the city I will release you."

He mounted and pulled her up in front of him. He heeled his mount and the company took off. They weren't headed directly to Edoras, they had business elsewhere before returning home.

"May I inquire as to your name?" Ammie asked as they rode.

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark. And what is yours?" he replied looking down at his captive.

"I am known by many, but I will give you the name I go by in the garb I am wearing." She answered looking up at him, "Hawk is what I am called."

"Hawk. That is a powerful name." He said shocked, "For he is a legend in many realms."

"Indeed." She replied hiding a smile.

"Yes, in fact in our land, he is known as the one who convinced the king of Gondor to give us the land we now call home." He explained.

"That he did." She said looking down at the horse.

"You knew this already?" he questioned noting her tone.

But she was unable to answer because they were hailed by Aragorn. Eomer moved her so she was seated behind him, hiding her from view.

When he reached the three hunters, he asked about their business. Gimli challenged him and he dismounted. Ammie lowered her head making herself appear injured. She didn't want to reveal herself to her friends yet. She had to go to Edoras and talk to the king.

Eomer threatened him and Legolas pulled out an arrow ready to defend his friend, but Aragorn stopped him and explained their purpose to Eomer. Eomer told them what had happened to the Uruk-hai and that he hadn't seen the hobbits. He intentionally left out Hawk because they hadn't asked about him. Then he called two horses for them to use and remounted. Then he left them.

Eomer finished his business and returned to Edoras, the chief city of Rohan. When he arrived he took Ammie to his sister, Eowyn. Ammie was confused; she thought she was going to see the king.

"Eowyn," he said, "I would like you to look after this one. Find her some suitable clothes." Eowyn looked at him in confusion.

"Eomer," Ammie protested grabbing his arm, "I must see the king."

"You will, later." He told her removing her hand gently.

She was furious. Everyone treated her this way when they found out she was a girl. She turned to the other woman and glared at her. She knew she hadn't done anything to deserve her ire but Ammie didn't care. She could have been with Aragorn, but no she thought she would see the king.

"What was my brother talking about?" Eowyn asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." She snapped.

"He said to find you some suitable clothing. Are your clothes not suitable for a young lad?" The woman questioned confused.

"They are suitable for a lad, but not for a woman." Her brother said poking his head back in.

Eowyn looked at their guest with raised brow. "You are a woman?" she inquired looking her up and down.

"Yes." Ammie replied quietly. "But I have to remain a lad."

"Not while you are here." Eomer replied from outside the door. "Eowyn, give her one of your dresses, and help her into it."

Eowyn did as she was told. Her brother was acting so strange. He would never do this to just anyone. There had to be something special about this girl. She pulled out a deep green dress with long sleeves and indicated for the new girl to head behind the screen. Ammie took the dress and slipped behind the screen. She removed her tunics and her pants, but not her mithril, and slid the dress over her head. She rolled up her clothes and put them in a corner, so she could get them later.

When she emerged from behind the screen, Eomer came back into the room. He looked at her with appreciation in his eyes. He started toward her and stopped right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and ran his hands gently down her arms. She didn't like it. But she was his prisoner and could do nothing to stop him. She didn't have to suffer long because Eomer was called to appear before the king.

"Don't let her leave." He commanded his sister.

Eowyn nodded. Her brother liked this stranger that much was obvious. She looked back at the girl, she was beautiful. But there was something in her eyes, something that reminded Eowyn of herself. She was going to like this girl.

"Come, I shall find you something to eat." She said motioning for Ammie to follow her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where your brother put his horse?" Ammie asked wondering about her things.

"In the stables. Why?" Eowyn questioned looking back to the girl.

"My things were on his horse, and I would like to have them." She replied heading toward the stables.

Eowyn followed, "You can't just take them, people will wonder." She said when they reached Eomer's horse.

Ammie saw her things tied to the back. She approached cautiously; making sure no one was around. The horse was uneasy.

"Dain, mellon nin." She cooed. "It's all right."

She grabbed her things and hid them in her skirt. Eowyn didn't see what she grabbed so she didn't stop her. But Ammie had taken her sword and her pack that she carried on her belt.

When they were inside once more, Eowyn set out some food for the girl and herself. But the girl was already eating; she had pulled some type of bread out of her pack and had eaten some. After she had taken a bite she wrapped it back in the leaf covering and put it away.

"What was that?" Eowyn asked curiously.

"Oh, that, nothing." Ammie said slipping her pack onto her belt.

"Do you want something to eat?" Eowyn questioned looking at her guest.

"No thank you." She replied politely.

Eowyn just shook her head. There was something strange about this girl. Why her brother had fallen for her was beyond her. But she wouldn't argue, she never did.

Ammie looked at the woman in whose care she found herself. She was young, and yet there was something hard about her. She reminded Ammie of a spring frost, beautiful, but cold. She shook her head she would need to concentrate if she was to see the king.

"Eowyn?" she questioned after a while, "Would it be possible to see the king?"

"I need to take him something to eat in a little bit." The woman replied fixing a tray to take in to the king. "It is my duty to tend to the king."

The way she said this made Ammie pause. She didn't like her role as a woman. Ammie almost laughed, but she refrained. She had no room to judge this woman; she could do whatever she wanted. But this woman was bound to a role set by her people. Ammie understood, while she was here she was to assume that role as well. It would be difficult but she would do it. She didn't plan on staying long.

Eowyn went into the king, and Ammie followed. What she saw when she entered almost made her ill. This king had grown old before his time, and there was a man beside him who Ammie didn't like at all. He was a slimy character, who smelled of evil. But she didn't let her thoughts show. She would have to talk to the king later.

A few days later, three horses approached the city. Ammie watched them, her face impassive. Eowyn found her standing on the wall, staring off into space, or so she thought. She looked in the direction the girl was looking and saw the riders.

"Who are they I wonder?" Eowyn said looking at the girl. "We will find out soon enough, I guess."

Ammie looked over at her and then back to the riders. Then she whistled. Eowyn looked at her confused. Why had she done that? Was it some sort of code? She really didn't know anything about this girl. She hadn't talked since the first day she was there. Eowyn tried to get her to talk but all she got were blank stares. She looked back out at the riders; a fourth horse had joined them. But it was rider less.

Then the riders entered the city. Ammie headed into the throne room, Eowyn followed confused. She stood behind her uncle and waited. Then the riders were brought before the king, their weapons had been removed. Ammie kept her eyes down, Eowyn was even more confused, she usually looked everyone in the eye.

Ammie smiled slightly, but stopped when Grima started talking. She didn't like him. But her smiled broadened when Gandalf put him in his place. Then he approached the king, the other three were fighting off Grima's minions. He released the king from the spell of Saruman. The years fell off Theoden's face. He was the king he was meant to be.

The king drove Grima away and then he asked about his son. His son had died from a wound he received fighting off the orcs of Saruman. Ammie had helped Eowyn prepare the body earlier and now they buried him.

When the funeral was over, the king released Eomer from jail, where he had placed him under Grima's guidance. Ammie was serving food to the guests. Legolas saw her, but he didn't recognize her. But when Eomer entered he went over to her and took her before the king.

"My lord," he said bowing, "I would like to introduce you to someone." He pulled her close, "This is a captive I rescued from the Uruk-hai. She is very special."

Legolas looked to Aragorn, "You said you left none alive. That you hadn't found anyone." Aragorn said looking at the marshal.

"You asked about children. We saw no children." He replied looking at the ranger.

"Hawk?" Legolas said looking at the girl, "If it is you come here."

Ammie started toward the elf, but Eomer pulled her back. Legolas pushed off the wall to come to her aid. But Ammie could take care of herself; she drew Tiggara and pointed it at Eomer.

"I am no longer your prisoner." She stated calmly, "Release me at once."

Eomer let her go and she ran to Gandalf.

"They told me you fell, but I did not believe in my heart you were gone." She said embracing her guardian.

"You are too wise for your own good, dilthen min." he replied smiling down at her.

She turned and went to Aragorn, "Estel, I'm sorry." She told him falling into his embrace.

"For what, dilthen min?" he asked confused.

"For not telling you I was with Eomer when you saw him." She replied looking down.

"You were with Eomer then?" Legolas questioned looking at her.

"Yes, but I needed to see the king, and you were looking for Merry and Pippin." She explained turning to look at Legolas.

"Why did you want to see me?" Theoden inquired confused.

"I needed to tell you about Saruman, but when I arrived he already had control over you, through Grima." She said looking at the king.

"So you knew about Saruman?" the king asked looking into her eyes.

"I know many things." She replied evasively. "But I only speak of the things that need to be known."

Gandalf and the king talked of what was to be done now. Theoden decided to take his people to Helm's Deep. So they packed up, but Gandalf was going elsewhere to get some help.

Ammie went to the stables to look for her horse, but he wasn't there. She went outside as Gandalf left on Shadowfax and whistled. Morgwae came through the gates and found her. He had remained outside the city so he wouldn't be caught. But she needed him now, and he was ready. She removed her bow from his back and put it on her own. Then she put all her belongings on him.

Eowyn came out to get her horse ready for the journey. But she paused when she saw Ammie.

"Why did you not escape before?" she asked, "You were armed, you could have left at any time."

"I was needed here." The elf replied patting her horse's neck. "Besides, would you have let me go?"

"Probably not. I was told to watch you." She said shaking her head.

"You could get out of this place as well, Eowyn." The elf said looking at her, "All you need to do is find the way. Remember people only see what they want."

"Where did he come from?" Eowyn asked pondering her words and nodding to Morgwae.

"He is my horse, he came when I called him." Ammie replied mounting.

The people set out for Helm's Deep that day. Legolas, Aragorn, Ammie and Gimli accompanied them. When they were almost there, they were attacked by wargs. Ammie went into battle with her companions. She saw Aragorn fall but was powerless to stop it. When Legolas came over she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Mani na roeg?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"I couldn't help him." She replied laying her head on his shoulder.

Eomer saw them and knew that whatever there was between them he could never reach. He had hoped he could marry that girl but obviously her heart belonged to another. He would be happy for her. She had become his friend in the few days they had known each other and he would never hurt her.

When they arrived at Helm's Deep Gimli told Eowyn what had happened. She looked on the verge of tears. Ammie saw the look she had and went over to her.

"It will be alright." She comforted, "He was never meant for you anyway."

"What do you mean?" Eowyn said looking at her.

"His heart belongs to another, he could never give it to you." She explained smiling slightly.

Legolas showed up right after that and led Ammie inside. He took her to a room and closed the door. She looked at him confused.

"Ammie," he said, "I talked with your father before I left, and I found out who you are betrothed to."

"Who is it?" she asked grabbing his arm.

He smiled down at her, "Do you really want to know?" he countered, "Or would you rather just marry me instead?"

"Legolas," she said tugging on his arm, "please tell me."

"I know him." He said evasively.

"Legolas, tell me now." She commanded.

"You know you're very cute when you're mad." He told her avoiding the subject.

"Legolas, I'll leave now." She replied moving to the door.

"Now, that's not very nice." He said putting his hand on the door to keep it closed.

"Legolas," she was getting very frustrated, "tell me who it is."

But he was having too much fun. She was so beautiful at the moment. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing one of Eowyn's dresses, she looked like a princess. He leaned down and kissed her lips. But she wasn't in the mood; she pulled one of his knives out and pointed it at his throat.

"Who is it, Legolas?" she demanded.

He removed the knife from her hand gently and leaned down, just before his lips met hers again he whispered, "Me." And then he kissed her long and hard.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know I said I wouldn't be doing any more of these, but I thought I should warn you, there is a brief scene from the movie in this one, I tried to stay closer to the books but couldn't resist putting it in

AN: I know I said I wouldn't be doing any more of these, but I thought I should warn you, there is a brief scene from the movie in this one, I tried to stay closer to the books but couldn't resist putting it in.

Chapter 14: The Joining of Friends

Someone knocked on the door. Legolas raised his head and looked down at Ammie.

"We'll continue this later." He said opening the door.

Gimli was standing on the other side, he was looking for Legolas. But when he saw the elf with the girl he paused.

"I just thought you would like to know that I'm sorry about what happened." He said looking over at Ammie.

"It was no one's fault." She replied looking around.

"But Legolas," he said turning to the elf, "I was told to ask if you knew what happened to the horse?"

"What horse?" Legolas asked confused.

"The black one I think is the one they were looking for." The dwarf explained.

"I sent him away." Ammie answered, "He doesn't like to be put in a stable, so I told him to go."

"Oh, then I'll tell them that." He said turning to leave.

Ammie moved to follow him, but Legolas grabbed her arm. "I wasn't finished yet." He said pulling her back.

"I was." She replied pulling away.

She went to find Eowyn and see if she could help with anything. But before long Aragorn showed up. He needed to see the king but Ammie stopped him after he had talked to Legolas.

"You scared me, little one." She told him.

"You? Scared? I must have done something wrong." He replied laughing.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said hugging him.

They went into the king and Aragorn told him of what he had seen. Theoden decided to set up his people. He called for all able-bodied men to be ready for battle. Ammie went into a private room to change.

She arrived at the armory as Hawk. Aragorn and Legolas were in a heated argument but Ammie was distracted, she had to get something. She had forgotten to grab her cloak off Morgwae and she was wondering if she had time to go get it.

After Aragorn left Legolas approached her, "I don't want you to do this." He said looking into her eyes.

"You have no choice." She replied smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my horse."

She went outside and called Morgwae. He appeared by her side. "Morgwae, I want you to go and find Gandalf. Stay with him, he will lead you back here." She told him removing her cloak from his back.

Morgwae sensed the urgency in her voice and took off. Ammie went back inside as Aragorn prepared for battle. A horn sounded, Ammie looked behind her at the gate. That was an elf horn. The gates opened and Haldir led a group of elves into the citadel. He was accompanied by his wife, Brilmir. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving without her, so she went along. Haldir delivered a message from Elrond then Aragorn embraced the elf, as did Legolas.

"Did Elrond of Rivendell send no other message?" Ammie asked stepping forward.

"He did." Brilmir replied embracing her friend, "He said to tell Legolas and Aragorn to keep his daughter safe."

The two companions laughed. Theoden looked at them in confusion.

"Well, I think right now, I need to keep you safe." Ammie said looking at her friend, "Come I shall escort you to the caves, where you will be safe."

When Ammie left, Aragorn looked to the elves and laughed anew. Haldir and Legolas joined him.

"Did I miss something?" Theoden asked raising his brow.

"Not really. It was just the message that Brilmir delivered." The ranger explained, "Legolas would never let anything happen to Ammie, nor would I for that matter."

"Who?" the king questioned confused.

"Hawk." Legolas replied as Ammie returned.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am being discussed?" She asked looking at the guilty faces of her closest friends.

"I don't know why you would say such a thing, dilthen min." Aragorn said trying not to laugh.

"Now I know something is going on." She replied looking at her brother.

"You crazy mortal." Legolas scolded playfully, "Now she knows our secret." He went over to Ammie and pulled her against his side, "She would have been totally in the dark if you hadn't opened your big mouth."

Ammie rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "I'm sorry to interrupt this happy banter, but the orcs are coming." She told them seriously.

At her words everyone went to their posts and waited. The orcs arrived and the battle began. Ammie had shot about 40 orcs before the wall was blasted. But when Aragorn called for the retreat she was up on the wall with Haldir.

Haldir had been distracted by the order and hadn't seen the orc behind him, but Ammie had. She ran over and blocked the blow that would have ended her friend's life. He looked at her in amazement.

"Hannon le." He said looking down at the orc she had just killed.

"Le creoso. I couldn't very well go back and tell Brilmir I had let you die." She replied continuing to fight.

Haldir and Ammie made it to the keep and helped guard the gate. Aragorn and Gimli went out and fought on the causeway. After the gate was secured Theoden called for everyone to retreat. The orcs broke through the gate and were trying to enter the citadel.

Aragorn convinced Theoden to ride out with him and they rode out. Gandalf returned with help. But he was not the only help that came; Treebeard had sent the Huorns to help clean up the orcs. Ammie smiled when she saw the new woods, for she knew who had sent them.

The next day, the elves that had come for the battle set out for their homes. A small party set out for Isengard as well. Ammie, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf were among the small host of Rohirrim. Gandalf had business in Isengard as did Theoden. The others were just there for company.

When they reached Isengard, they saw a strange sight. Two little persons were sitting on the destroyed gate smoking. Ammie smiled, she knew they would be there. She had sent them to Treebeard in the first place. The other three of her companions, however, were surprised to find these two hobbits.

Ammie slid off Morgwae when Gandalf and the Rohirrim went inside the city. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli remained at the gate as well. The six of them spent the next few hours catching up.

"So I see you met Treebeard." Ammie said noting how the hobbits had grown.

"Yes, we did." Merry replied looking at her. "But I didn't think we would see you again."

"It was a rather hopeless situation, but I have faced greater odds." She smiled.

"Did you mean for us to meet him, Hawk?" Pippin asked raising his brow.

"That was one of my plans." She replied laying back while the mortals smoked.

"One of your plans? There were more?" Merry inquired drawing on his pipe.

"Yes," she answered, "I had two. One was to take you to Treebeard, and the other was to go to the Rohirrim. It seems both happened. You went to Treebeard and I with the Rohirrim. But that is a tale for another time."

She rose and went into Isengard. The others followed curiously. She had heard Treebeard and wanted to talk with him. But they saw Gandalf and he approached and told them what had gone on. Then they went to see Saruman. He was crafty, but he had no effect on Ammie.

"Well?" he said in his most skilled voice, "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace at all by night or day?"

Gandalf spoke to him, but the people were drawn in by the power of his voice. But Gandalf took over and broke Saruman's staff. Then Grima threw the palantir out the window. Saruman was defeated. Ammie headed to the gate and her horse. The others followed.

She mounted her horse and looked at her friends, "I will see you later, if not before," she looked to Aragorn, "then I will see you in Gondor."

Legolas was confused, "Why? Where are you going?" he asked looking up at her.

"I am going to find Frodo." She said smiling, "I have to make sure he is alright."

She heeled her mount and took off. She didn't know exactly where Frodo was but she would find him. She rode to Ithilien where she picked up the hobbits trail. She followed it to Henneth Annun. When she reached the hidden fortress she slipped inside. But that was her mistake, she hadn't checked to see if any one else was there. She walked in on Faramir's company eating dinner.

Faramir rose and looked at the new arrival. He wasn't sure, but this boy looked surprised to find any one here. He looked at his men, they had seen him too. But he couldn't let this act go unpunished, so he drew his sword and held it under his chin.

"How did you find this place?" he asked quietly.

"If you will allow me, I will speak with you in private." He was looking around the room not at Faramir.

The young captain didn't like this new arrival, but he agreed. He led the boy to the room where he planned to talk with the hobbits later. He sat down, and motioned for him to do the same.

"What is your name?" he asked starting the interrogation.

"I will tell you that last of all, because I have more pressing matters to deal with first." The boy replied looking back to the table.

"Well speak." Faramir commanded.

"I am here to see the hobbits. That is why I came." He said looking at Frodo and Sam.

"You will not speak with them until you answer my questions." He replied looking down at the boy.

His hood was up so Faramir couldn't see his face. This frustrated the captain. He was used to unruly people but this boy looked so young, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Now tell me your name." He commanded quietly.

"You may call me Hawk." He replied raising his head.

"Well, Hawk, please remove your hood." The captain wanted to look in this boy's eyes to see if he was trustworthy.

"If it will help." The boy replied lowering the hood. "Now may I speak with the hobbits?"

Frodo noticed the new arrival, and thought he recognized him. But that was impossible, it couldn't be. He watched the curtain hoping for another glimpse of the stranger. Faramir's head appeared and he waved for him to come into the curtained room. Frodo rose and Sam followed.

"This lad says he needs to speak with you." Faramir told them when they entered.

"Frodo. Sam." The stranger said, "I am glad to find you alive."

"Hawk." Frodo replied trying not to smile, "What happened to the Fellowship? Faramir said that Boromir is dead."

The boy bowed his head, "Alas, Boromir did die. He died protecting Merry and Pippin." he explained.

"What happened to them?" Frodo cried.

"You have a bigger thing to worry about, Frodo. But they are safe, for now." he replied.

"Thank you." He said bowing his head.

"I came to see how you were doing." The stranger said looking down at the hobbit.

"I am good now." He replied smiling at the guest.

Faramir was confused. They knew each other? What did this stranger know about his brother? He would find out, he wasn't about to let him get away.

"What do you know of Boromir?" he asked looking to the boy.

"He was a brave man." The stranger answered looking at him.

There was something strange about this boy's eyes. They were a very unusual color, a greenish blue, almost like the river. But there was a depth of wisdom hidden in those eyes, beyond what Faramir believed the boy had lived. He couldn't be older than twenty.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked curiously.

"Right before he died. I tried to help, but I wasn't prepared." The one called Hawk answered.

"How did he die?" the captain questioned eyeing the boy.

"He was shot." The boy looked down.

"By who?" he asked confused.

"We were attacked by the Uruk-hai. They took me and two others captive." He replied.

"Who?" Sam inquired not able to keep silent.

"I told you, Merry and Pippin. But there was nothing anyone could do." Hawk said looking back to the captain.

"What do you mean, nothing?" he spat out.

"I mean that not even I could help your brother." The boy explained.

"And who are you that you claim to be able to help my brother?" Faramir asked not liking the stranger.

"I told you I am Hawk." He replied.

"But who is Hawk, what is so special about him?" the captain said his eyes narrowing.

"You have not heard of Hawk?" he countered, "Well let me enlighten you. Hawk is known throughout Middle Earth."

Faramir looked down at the visitor; he claimed to be The Hawk. This was ridiculous. Hawk was a legend, he couldn't be this boy seated before him.

"Hawk," Frodo said looking up, "when did you last see the others?"

"Yesterday." He replied smiling.

"How is that? You would have been in Ithilien yesterday." The captain said incredulously.

"Not on my horse. I rode from Isengard last night." Hawk answered looking at the captain.

Faramir still didn't believe this boy, if that were so, how could he be here now. He would've had to fly to reach the woods in that amount of time. He was lying there was no other explanation for it. Faramir drew his sword and pointed it at the stranger.

"Now you will tell me the truth boy. Who are you?" the captain demanded.

Ammie smiled, she knew this was going to happen. She would need to show this young captain a thing or two. She rose and faced him, drawing Tiggara. The swords met but Faramir was no match for the elf. He was weaponless in a matter of minutes.

"Well," she stated calmly, "since I have the advantage now, you will listen."

Frodo and Sam had withdrawn to the wall when the swords came out. But now Frodo stepped forward.

"Ammie, this is not the time." He said grabbing her arm.

"Frodo, you speak too much." She replied her eyes smoldering.

"What did you call him?" the captain asked.

"He called me Ammie. That is also my name." She said sheathing Tiggara.

"That is a name I recognize. Gandalf told me once of an elf-maiden by that name." Faramir replied looking at her with wonder.

"Gandalf speaks too much." Ammie said smiling.

"Are you really that elf?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I am." She laughed.

Faramir shook his head and turned to Frodo. He asked him many questions about his task and Frodo answered as best he could. Later Faramir showed the hobbits to a couple of mats and they went to sleep. The captain woke Frodo and had him look out at the pool. Ammie followed curious. What happened next almost made her heart stop. Gollum was swimming in the pool and Frodo asked Faramir to spare his life. That he was their guide.

"Frodo," she asked when they entered the cave again, "do you think this is wise?"

"We have no choice. We need a guide, unless you would like to come with us." He explained looking up at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Frodo. I can't." she answered looking away, "I would be more of a danger than a help."

"How's that?" he inquired curiously.

"I went on this quest not to help but to be there if anything happened to you." She said looking down at him, "If you are discovered, hope still lives. But if I am discovered, hope dies. Together we draw more attention, then when we are apart. You see, Frodo, not only is he looking for the one ring, but he is also looking for mine. And when they are together, his search is narrowed down to one, he is not divided between the two."

"I understand, but you have to understand, Smeagol is our only hope." Frodo said looking at Gollum.

"I don't like it, but I do understand. But, please Frodo, be careful." She said pulling on her cloak, "Farewell."

She left the cave and called Morgwae. He arrived and she took off, heading back to Helm's Deep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gondor

Chapter 15: Gondor

Ammie arrived at Helm's Deep a few days later and found only a select guard protecting the fortress.

"Where is the king?" she asked the captain.

"He went to Edoras." He replied looking up at the stranger.

"Thank you." She said heeling Morgwae on toward Edoras.

She arrived just as the king and the rest of his party did. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were nowhere in sight. Neither were Gandalf or Pippin, the only member of the fellowship was Merry.

"Where is Aragorn?" she asked dismounting and going to the king.

"He left a couple days after Gandalf took the other hobbit." Eomer told her, "A group of men arrived, and he led them on. He said he was going on the Paths of the Dead."

Ammie smiled, "He didn't?" she laughed. "Tell me all that has transpired since I left."

Eomer was confused, she should be afraid for his life. No living man who entered that way ever came back. But she saw what he was thinking and stopped laughing.

"He needed to go." She explained, "Just as I need to go. But please tell me what happened."

"The hobbit, Pippin, looked into the palantir and Gandalf took him to Minas Tirith. Then a strange group arrived looking for Aragorn. There were several men and a couple of elves." He explained. "We headed back to Helm's Deep and then Aragorn left."

"Do you know who the elves were? Did they give their names?" she asked curious.

"Elladan and Elrohir, I think." He replied.

"The sons of Elrond? They were here?" she questioned biting her lip.

"Yes, but they went with Aragorn." The marshal told her gravely.

"Well, I have lingered here too long. I must go. I will see you in Gondor." She replied going over to Morgwae.

"Wait." Merry cried before she had climbed back on the horse.

"What is it Merry?" Ammie asked looking down at him.

"If you leave I will be alone here." He replied looking away.

"You will not be alone, you will be with the Rohirrim." She said shaking her head, trying not to laugh.

"I mean, the only member of the Fellowship left." He explained.

"I wasn't a member of the Fellowship, remember." She laughed, "But we will meet again, before the end, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

With that she jumped on Morgwae and headed toward Minas Tirith. Eomer went over to the hobbit and put his hand on his shoulder.

"She won't be gone forever, and we are headed in the same direction, eventually." The marshal said looking down at the hobbit. "But right now we need to prepare to ride."

Merry turned and gathered his things. Eomer watched him for a little while and then continued to pack his own belongings.

Ammie rode all that day and into the night. She knew she couldn't waist any time so she didn't stop. She reached the walls of the city by dawn. She gave the password to the guard, but he was hesitant to let her proceed.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would let me pass." She said drawing her cloak a little closer.

"You gave the password, so I have no excuse to not let you through." He replied opening the gate.

Ammie went through the first gate and proceeded to the second, until finally she made it to the seventh and topmost level of the citadel.

"Go with these men to the stables, I will find you in a little while." She told the horse at the seventh gate. Then turning to the guards, "Do not lay a hand on him." She said seriously, "Otherwise you won't see the light of day again."

Ammie was led to the throne room, but she wasn't allowed to enter, because the steward had another visitor.

"If the steward knew who I was he would not keep me waiting." She said barely holding her anger.

"The steward will do as he pleases." The guard replied looking down at her.

"Not today, and not with me." She said pushing her way into the throne room.

"What is this?" Denethor asked his eyes narrowing.

"Forgive me, but I must speak with you now." The hooded figure replied bowing at the waist.

Pippin and Gandalf turned, but with a look Gandalf silenced the hobbit. He looked back to the steward to see what he would do.

"Who are you?" the steward asked waving for the guard to leave.

"I will not answer that question yet." She answered straightening. "I need to tell you something important."

"Well what is it?" he demanded.

"I think these two should finish first." She countered smiling under her hood.

"I command you to remove your hood, now." He said not doing what she said.

Ammie sighed, "And if I refuse?" she asked raising her head.

"I will have the guard return and kill you." He replied smiling wickedly.

"You can't do that." Pippin protested.

"What do you mean, master halfling?" Denethor inquired turning to the hobbit.

"Nothing. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Gandalf answered for him.

"Nay Mithrandir, he knew what he was talking about." The steward said continuing to look at Pippin.

"Enough." Ammie said stepping forward. "I will do what you requested."

She removed her hood. Pippin looked at her and smiled, but he stopped when he saw Denethor watching him. Gandalf stood and offered for her to take his seat.

"Nay _Mithrandir_," she said smiling, "I shall stand."

Pippin finished his tale and Denethor dismissed him. But he refused to leave. The steward ignored him and turned to the stranger. He was young. Why had he come? Did he know something of Rohan? He wanted to hear what this messenger had to say.

"What message do you bring?" Denethor asked staring her down.

"I bring word of great things to come." She replied evasively.

She knew what she had to tell him, but Gandalf was giving her a look. The look told her not to say what she had come to say.

"Theoden is on his way." She finished lamely.

"He is coming?" the steward questioned looking into her eyes.

She nodded. She felt horrible about not telling him, but she needed to speak with Gandalf first.

"Now tell me, lad, what is your name." Denethor said smiling.

She looked to Gandalf, "Hawk." She answered quietly.

"Well Hawk, you shall join my guard till your king arrives." He replied motioning for her to leave.

Ammie smiled wryly at his comment as she led Pippin out of the throne room and they headed to the little house prepared for Gandalf and the halfling. When they were inside Pippin turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"You didn't say what you wanted did you?" he said trying to figure her out.

"No, Gandalf stopped me. But for what reason I will have to ask him." She replied going to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she opened the door.

"I'm going to have a look around, and check on my horse." She smiled holding it open for him to follow her.

"Gandalf wanted me to check on Shadowfax, but I'm hungry." He told her trotting to keep up.

She slowed her pace as she spotted a guard of the citadel. Pippin went over to him to ask about something to eat. Ammie smiled, hobbits were always hungry.

Pippin turned back to Ammie, "Allow me to introduce Hawk, she is to be a guard of the citadel as well." He said innocently.

"Peregrin Took!" she scolded, "How could you."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I see, my lady," the guard said smiling, "you don't want anyone to know." He shook his head and bowed, "I am Beregond."

"If you would refrain from calling me that, I would appreciate it." She replied her eyes in slits.

"Forgive me." He said still smiling. "I shall keep your secret."

Beregond began to lead them to a mess hall but Pippin remembered he had to see to Shadowfax. So they made their way to the stables. The horses impressed Beregond.

"Where did you get such fine steeds?" he inquired looking at the guests.

"I don't know, he is Gandalf's horse." Pippin replied giving the horse an apple.

"He is one of the Meras, a lord of all horses." Ammie said going to Shadowfax first.

Morgwae noticed and nudged her. She smiled, "You're not jealous are you?" she laughed and pulled her pack off the horse.

"What about him, where is he from?" the guard asked eyeing Morgwae.

"That is a long story." She replied evasively, offering the horse an apple.

He ignored it and sniffed in her hand. "Stupid horse," she laughed, "this is all I'm offering you. You will get nothing else."

"What does he want?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Something he isn't going to get." She answered, "Morgwae if you don't stop it I will make you stay here."

Her companions were confused, but obviously it worked for the horse stopped poking at her hand. He almost looked like he was saddened by the threat.

"What is wrong with him?" Beregond inquired curiously.

"He doesn't like to be stabled. I usually let him run free." She said opening his door. "I should probably take him to the gate." She said turning to her companions.

She led Morgwae to the gate and took him out. When she was outside she turned to the horse.

"Go, but stay close, I feel trouble." She told him handing him the lembas he had wanted.

He took off, and she went back into the city. She didn't return to Pippin and Beregond, she had more important things to do. She had to find a way to get into the meeting that Denethor was holding. But as she approached, she heard something in the distance. She went to the wall and looked out. Many armies were approaching the city. But that wasn't what she was hearing. It was very distant, almost like a ripple. It started elsewhere and was just now reaching her. The sound came from the sea; a fleet was headed their way. But she could do nothing about it now; others were coming as well.

She shook her head to dispel her thoughts. She needed to think clearly, but it was late and she had to talk to Gandalf before the morning. She went to the house and found the wizard. He had just returned from the meeting with Denethor.

"What is it, dilthen min?" he asked when she entered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She countered.

"Your message can wait. I don't think it would have been wise to tell Denethor about Aragorn." The wizard replied looking into her eyes.

"I didn't think he looked right. Something about him made me hesitate." She said smiling. "You weren't the only thing holding me back."

"Well I think there is something else you want to tell me." He smiled.

"No I cannot tell of what is on my mind. Good night." She replied lying down on the couch by the window.

The next day the sky was dark. Gandalf woke Pippin and took him before Denethor. Ammie showed up just after he had been given his uniform. She was offered one as well, but she refused it preferring to keep her own garb. Beregond had kept her secret. She went to the gate to wait. Many saw her but no one questioned her. She looked like she was waiting for someone.

The Nazgul came and many faltered, but not Ammie, she wasn't afraid of them. Faramir arrived and she left her post with a quiet whistle. The captain saw Pippin and was shocked; he hadn't thought to see a hobbit in Minas Tirith. Ammie smiled from behind him. He looked at Gandalf, who had just arrived, in confusion.

"I think the captain is confused." Ammie smiled at her guardian.

He wheeled around. He hadn't seen her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Well Hawk, we meet again." He said eyeing her.

"Indeed." She replied looking back to the gate.

The others followed her gaze. Morgwae appeared at the gate. She went over to him and led him into the city.

"You must stay here now." She explained quietly, "The battle is about to begin."

Faramir went inside to report to his father. Gandalf and Pippin followed. But Ammie went back to the wall; she was concerned about Aragorn. She knew now the reason he went by the Paths of the Dead. He would come, but would it be in time.

Faramir rode out the next day to hold the river but he was brought back later, wounded. Ammie followed Prince Imrahil to the tower, hoping to tend to the captain. But the Steward refused her entrance.

"Leave him alone, boy." He said glaring at her.

"I will not leave him." She replied looking up at Denethor.

"You will do as you are told. You are under my command." He sneered.

"I am not. I answer only to my king." She snapped.

She knelt down beside Faramir and raised his tunic. The stab wound looked bad. It was most likely poisoned. But she was unable to do more because Denethor had her dragged out of the tower.

Ammie ran to the gate and looked around, she needed to think. She could not go out of the city, for it was being closed in. She had to find somewhere. She headed back to the fountain and sat down by the withered tree.

She thought about what she needed to do. She had to stay in the city, for now. She couldn't help till later. Her thoughts turned to Aragorn and his companions. Her brothers were headed to the city. She smiled slightly. Legolas was also coming. He had said that she was betrothed to him, but was it true. Could she really allow herself to love him? Even though Elrohir had told her not to, she had held back. She knew that someday she would have to face the man she was to marry, and having feelings for another would not have been acceptable. She wanted it to be true; she loved him more than life itself. When next she saw him, she would tell him. No one bothered her all that night, but the next day Gandalf found her.

"Hawk," he said touching her shoulder, "I need your help."

She rose and followed Gandalf to the gate. The city was completely surrounded, and the men were terrified. But her mere presence lifted their spirits. She turned and called Morgwae. When he arrived she mounted and rode among the men. But that night the attack came. Ammie knew she couldn't remain at the gate so she returned to the tower. What she saw when she arrived made her blood run cold. The steward was leading his servants to the tombs. She needed to do something, but what.

"Pippin," she called seeing the hobbit, "what goes on here?"

"I don't really know." He cried, "I think Denethor is mad."

"Yes, he is. I saw it the first day I was here." She replied. "Go get Gandalf, immediately. I will try to do what I can."

Pippin took off toward the gate, but Ammie slipped off Morgwae and followed the steward. When he reached the tombs he had his servants set up a pyre. He planned to burn himself and Faramir. She had to stop him. But what could she do? She looked around for anything to help her. Nothing.

"Lord Denethor," she cried in desperation, "what are you doing?"

"None of your business boy." He replied looking at her in disgust.

"Please, don't do this." She pleaded.

"I will do what I deem is best." He snapped.

She turned to see if the servants he sent for the wood were returning. But there was something going on in the hall. She smiled slightly and turned back to the steward.

"I command you, in the name of the king, to stop." She said looking into his eyes.

"What king?" he replied glaring at her.

"The king of Gondor." She answered raising her chin.

"Gondor has no king," he sneered, "I am in control of this kingdom."

"You can tell him that when he arrives." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" he yelled.

"I will tell you now what I should have told you when I arrived." She smiled, "I was sent, not from Theoden, but from the heir of Isildur. He is on his way here as we speak. He is coming to claim his throne."

But she was unable to say more because Gandalf and Pippin showed up. Ammie turned and headed out of the tombs. She needed to head into battle; she couldn't sit idly by while her friends fought. She mounted Morgwae and headed to the gate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Heart Never Lies

Chapter 16: The Heart Never Lies

Ammie went out the gate and headed into the fray. She was going toward the river. If Aragorn hadn't made it she would help out from there. Eomer saw her and rode over to her.

"How goes it in the city?" he asked fighting beside her.

"Not well." She replied looking at the river.

Eomer followed her gaze and saw ships approaching. He was frightened, but Ammie smiled and headed to the boats. The orcs were cheering in the background, but they stopped as Aragorn and his company jumped off the boats. They defeated the army of Mordor and Ammie went over to her brothers.

"Dan, Ro." She said throwing her arms around them. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I don't know about Dan, but I'm happy to see you as well." Elrohir replied elbowing his brother.

"Of course I'm happy to see you." Elladan countered looking down at her, "But I think we need to talk later."

"Of course," she replied going over to Aragorn. "Where is Legolas?"

"I haven't seen him since we got off the boats." He answered looking around.

Gimli approached the foursome, "Aragorn," he said gravely, "I think you need to come with me."

Aragorn looked down at the dwarf confused. There was something in his eyes that made him nervous. But he followed Gimli. Ammie noticed the tone of his voice and followed as well.

"No!" she cried when she saw what Gimli was talking about.

"Ammie. Stop." Aragorn commanded kneeling down.

Legolas was lying on the ground, an arrow stuck in his shoulder. Aragorn removed the arrow and bound the wound, but there wasn't much else he could do on the field. The twins approached cautiously. Elrohir picked up their friend and carried him into the city. Elladan put his arm around his crying sister and followed his brother. Aragorn didn't want to enter the city yet, so he remained behind with Eomer and Imrahil.

When Gandalf saw them he told Elrohir to take him to the house of healing. Pippin was at the door and when he saw them he was taken off guard.

"What happened?" he asked as Legolas was laid on a bed.

"He was shot." Elladan explained pulling the hobbit back.

Ammie sat down on the floor by the bed and looked at Legolas, tears streaming down her face. The twins left her alone. Later Aragorn came to help with the sick and injured. But there was nothing he could do for the elf.

"I'm sorry, Ammie." He said looking up at her, "I cannot save him."

"What?" she cried looking into his eyes.

"His wound is too deep. I can't do anything to heal him." He replied looking back to his friend. "He is dying."

"No! It can't be." She whispered kneeling down by the bed. "Legolas, if you can hear me, wake up."

She picked up his hand but he didn't respond. Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder in comfort as he rose and left to tend to the others. Ammie laid her head on her arms and wept. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. She looked up at his face. Then she looked at her hands. She paused. What if? She would rather have him alive. She removed the bandage. Then she raised her hand and held it over the wound, it trembled. She didn't have much time. If anyone caught her she knew she wouldn't go through with it. Slowly, gently she lowered her hand and caressed his shoulder.

She left it there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. When she removed it the wound was gone, Valin had done its job. Then she threw her arms around Legolas and wept on his shoulder. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she couldn't live without him.

Legolas felt himself leaving. He was going to the halls of Mandos, a place no elf was meant to go. But he accepted his fate. His only regret was not seeing his beloved Ammie again. He was about to enter the halls, but Mandos stopped him.

"This is not your time." He told the elf, "Go back."

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a warmth spread through him. He felt the wound close and his body heal. He was confused.

"Go back." Mandos commanded gently. "Tell her she did the right thing. She will understand."

"Forgive me." She cried quietly, "But I couldn't let you die." She felt a hand caress her head; she looked up confused.

"Dain, dilthen min." he spoke in barely a whisper.

This couldn't be right. He should be out of his mind. That was the curse of healing others. She looked into his blue eyes and paused.

"I'm here." He smiled weakly.

"But it can't be." She sobbed, "You should be dead."

"No, melo nin, you saved me." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Legolas," Ammie asked tentatively, "are you alright?"

"Yes." He replied looking up at her, "You did the right thing."

"What do you mean?" she said shaking her head in confusion.

"I was told you would understand." He smiled sitting up.

She looked up at him. Did he mean what she thought? Then she smiled.

"Amin meleth le." She said quietly.

"What?" he asked not trusting his ears.

"I said, I love you." She replied looking into his eyes.

"I know what you said, I just didn't think I would ever hear it." He smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Ammie." Aragorn said coming back to check on his sister. But he paused when he actually entered the room. "This can't be. You should be dead."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." The elf replied looking up at his friend.

"What happened here, Hawk?" he asked turning his attention to the girl.

"I can't explain it right now." She said looking back to Legolas.

"Well if you think you can walk, you should leave the house of healing." The man laughed.

Legolas rose and followed Aragorn out of the room. But he paused at the door and looked back at Ammie.

"Are you coming?" he inquired innocently.

"Yes." She answered going over to Legolas.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out. They met Gandalf at the door and he looked at them quizzically.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to make it, Aragorn." He said looking at him.

"I did. I thought he was gone. But I think Ammie could explain what happened." Aragorn replied shaking his head.

"Ammie, care to explain." The wizard said giving her a curious look.

"Not right now." She smiled looking up at Legolas.

"I think now would be the perfect time." He countered staring her down.

"Alright." She replied looking back to the wizard, "But can we sit down somewhere? I don't want you to fall over."

Gandalf led them back into the house and motioned for her to sit. When she was seated he looked down at her.

"I meant you needed to sit." She laughed looking up at her companions. "Well, where should I start?" she asked innocently when they were seated.

"How about after I left you with Legolas." Aragorn supplied going along with her.

"Well I knew I couldn't let him die. If you know what I mean. So I used Valin to heal him." She replied looking at Gandalf.

"I thought you said that you couldn't heal others, that they would go crazy." The wizard countered frowning.

"I did. And I seriously thought that Legolas would come back to life and not have a hold of reality." She explained.

"Then why is he here, in his right mind?" He asked not understanding.

"He is a part of me now." She said looking down.

"How's that?" Aragorn questioned curiously.

"Yeah, how is that?" Legolas asked looking down at the top of her head.

"She gave something of herself to him, and I guess he gave something back." Gandalf answered looking into her eyes.

"Actually, it was the other way around." She smiled.

"Well I guess we should get back to camp." Aragorn said rising.

"We'll be along in a little while." Legolas replied smiling down at Ammie.

Aragorn left and took care of the rest of the sick and injured in the city. Gandalf rose and looked down at the young couple.

"I knew this would happen." He smiled, "That is why I agreed with your fathers about it."

"My father?" Legolas asked frowning.

"He didn't tell you did he. Well he probably thought it was best after he heard she had left." The wizard replied leaving the couple alone.

"What did Gandalf mean?" Legolas inquired looking down at Ammie.

"You would know your father better than I would." She answered shaking her head.

He smiled down at her; she was going to be with him forever.

"So when will you marry me?" he asked changing the subject.

"When everything is over, and my task is finished." She replied looking at her hands.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I cannot marry you until I'm sure that Frodo has succeeded or that Sauron is defeated." She said looking up at him.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"I wouldn't put you through that. I thought I lost you tonight. I wouldn't want you to worry about losing me." She explained.

"But I thought you were to defeat Sauron if he regained power." He said still confused.

"Yes, but there is a chance that I could go down with him, if it ever came to that." She replied, "That is why I agreed that Frodo should try and destroy the ring."

"I see. But how did you heal me?" he asked changing the subject again.

She smiled, "Valin." She answered simply.

"But how?" he persisted.

"I told you Valin had healing powers. So I used them to heal you." She explained.

"Why? If you knew there was a chance I would go mad?" he countered.

"I couldn't lose you." She said biting her lip.

"Why?" he asked innocently

But she caught on and just smiled. He looked down at her and pulled her close. Then ever so gently he kissed her. He pulled back but she brought his head back down and kissed him again.

Gimli heard that his friend wasn't dead and he went to find him. He entered the house of healing and found the elves kissing. He cleared his throat. The couple looked over at him innocently.

"Trust to the luck of the elves, to be declared dead and then wake up in the arms of a beautiful woman." He said shaking his head. "You know you had me worried sick, elf."

"I'm sorry, Gimli." Legolas replied barely holding his laughter.

"Sorry. That's all I get. A stupid apology." He growled.

"Well master dwarf," Ammie said going over and kissing his head, "if you want to talk to him, go ahead. I need to speak with my brother anyway."

"Now wait just a minute." Legolas protested as she was leaving.

"I will see you later, Legolas." She smiled.

Ammie headed out to find her brothers. They were out at the encampment that Aragorn had set up for himself. She entered their tent and looked down at them, sitting on the floor. Elrohir rose and looked into her eyes; he was confused by what he saw in those green-blue depths. She looked happy. But he had heard that Legolas was dying, he thought she would be sad.

Elladan looked up at her from his seat and also noticed her look. But he had other things on his mind. He motioned for her to sit.

"You said you wanted to talk, Dan. So I came as soon as I was able." She explained sitting down beside her brother.

"I did." He began as Elrohir sat back down, "I wanted to know what was going on between you and Legolas."

"Can't you tell, Dan?" his brother asked scandalized. "They're in love."

"I want her to tell me, not you Ro." He snapped.

"Dan," Ammie replied soothingly, "I do love Legolas."

"I see." He said looking down, "But what about being betrothed?"

"How did you know about that?" she asked looking over at Elrohir suspiciously.

"I didn't tell him." Elrohir said holding up his hands.

"He didn't, I heard Ada and Mithrandir talking about it." He explained.

"When?" she questioned confused.

"Before I found you alone in the garden with Legolas." He admitted sheepishly.

"You knew then?" she was terribly confused.

"That is why I tried to separate you. To keep you from getting hurt." He replied trying to hold back his tears.

"Thank you, Dan." She said a tear rolling down her cheek, "But I'll tell you what you didn't know. I am betrothed to Legolas."

"What?" Elrohir asked incredulously.

"Yes, Ro. But I think you were right about Ada, he did give me the chance to fall in love. He gave it to me before he agreed." She explained, "You see, Gandalf said he agreed to it, because he saw what was already there."

"But what happens now?" Elrohir questioned confused, "We heard he was dying."

"He was." She answered looking up at her brother, "But I saved him."

"So when do you two plan to get married?" Elladan asked accepting the situation.

"After all is said and done." She replied.

"When is that?" Elrohir laughed.

"After Sauron is destroyed." She said rising. "Now if you will excuse me, I really need to talk to Aragorn."

Ammie rose and went to find her other brother. He was still inside the city, helping. Ammie smiled when she saw him. He looked up when he felt her gaze.

"Care to help?" he asked going back to his patient.

"I would if I could." She replied.

"Oh well, talk to me." He said finishing with the person he was bandaging. "Tell me what you know."

"Not much," she began following him to the next house, "Frodo is on his way. Denethor is dead. But then you already knew those things."

"Did you tell Denethor about me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I did, right before he died." She smiled, "But I didn't tell anyone else."

"I figured as much." He smiled back at her.

She just shook her head, "What do you plan to do now?" she asked after a while.

"Get some sleep," he laughed, "but then in the morning I'll talk with the others and come up with a plan."

They walked out to his tent, he went inside and she made her way back into the city. But at the gate she met Legolas.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked stepping into her path.

"To bed." She replied trying not to yawn.

"Well let me escort you to your quarters, my lady." He said bowing and slipping her arm through his.

She allowed herself to be led to the house she was sharing with Gandalf and Pippin. But when she reached the door she turned to look at her companion.

"Good night." She smiled.

"That's it 'Good night'. That's all I get." He laughed.

"For right now. I think that's right." She replied yawning.

But Legolas wasn't about to let her go inside so easily. He pulled her close and his lips met hers. She returned the kiss but pulled away quickly.

"I really must get some rest. I haven't slept for two days." She told him slipping inside.

She closed the door and laid down on her couch. She laid there for a little while thinking about what had happened. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Trip of Destiny

Chapter 17: A Trip of Destiny

The next day, Ammie headed out to the tents for the meeting Aragorn was holding. She arrived a little late so she slipped in quietly and stood in the background. The plan was to make a stand at the black gate, to give Frodo a chance to not get caught.

"What do you think, Ammie?" Aragorn said when the plan was formed.

"I think that if you do this I will go as well." She replied smiling.

"She can't." Eomer protested, "She will only be in the way."

"You can't leave me here." She said turning to the new king of Rohan. "I am needed at the gate."

"What do you mean?" Prince Imrahil asked curiously.

"I mean that if Frodo failed I will have to enter the black land and defeat Sauron." She shrugged.

"But how will you know?" Gandalf questioned looking up at her.

"You might not be able to tell, but I will." She explained, "This is my purpose, somehow I will know."

"She must. No one can stop her unless they want Sauron to take over." Aragorn said putting his arm around her shoulders.

All heads turned to the ranger confused. What did he mean? How was this girl to stop the Dark Lord? What was she hiding?

"What do you mean?" Eomer spoke up.

"He means," Ammie replied looking around at the group, "that I am the only hope."

"How's that?" Imrahil asked confused.

"Valin." She said holding up her left hand to show her ring, "Because of this ring, I am the only one who can stand up to him if Sauron gets the ring."

"But there are risks, Ammie." Gandalf pointed out.

"I know." She smiled and looked at her guardian, "I won't reveal myself unless I am absolutely sure."

"Sure of what?" Eomer inquired frustrated, "What will happen if you're not sure?"

"If I reveal myself before he has the ring, he can still come back." She explained bowing her head.

"What?" Aragorn exclaimed, "How's that?"

"Sauron could take my ring, and then with it he will be able to find his ring. When that happens no one can stop him. For with both rings, he would control both good and evil." She replied looking at her feet.

"So not only are you our only hope, but you are also the biggest threat?" Imrahil asked frowning.

"Yes, but I will be careful." She smiled, "I still have hope for Frodo."

"But what if Sauron gets your ring and Frodo succeeds?" Aragorn questioned gently.

"If Frodo succeeds, Sauron will be destroyed. Whether he has Valin or not." She replied looking at her brother. "He is still bound to the one ring."

"Your situation is very precarious, little one." Imrahil said after a moment's pause.

"I know. But everything will be alright." She said smiling. "For I will not risk myself unless I am certain Sauron has his ring."

Aragorn smiled at her, "So are we ready to set out for the gate?" he asked looking back at the others.

Ammie left and went to the house of healing, where she found Legolas, Gimli, Pippin and Merry talking. She approached silently, but the hobbits were facing her. She put her finger to her lips to keep them quiet. Pippin changed a laugh into a cough, and Merry smiled slightly.

"It was no laughing matter." Gimli said thinking they were laughing at what he was saying.

"Indeed it was not." Ammie replied from behind them.

The elf and dwarf turned surprised, "What do you want? I thought you were talking with Aragorn and the others." Gimli growled.

"I was, but now I came to talk to you." She smiled.

Legolas rose and pulled her close, "Good morning." He said brushing a kiss to her lips.

She just smiled and looked at the others. They were watching unashamedly.

"So when are you two getting married?" Pippin asked innocently.

The elves laughed. "We haven't set a date yet." Ammie smiled.

"Well not a specific date." Legolas said looking down at her.

"So what did Aragorn decide?" Gimli asked when they sat down.

"You will need to discuss that with him, master dwarf." She replied shaking her head.

They spent the next few hours enjoying each other's company. They talked of many things, mostly about what happened with each of them while they were apart. Ammie left after a while to go visit with Faramir and Eowyn.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked entering the new steward's room.

"I am well, just tired of being cooped up." He replied smiling at her.

"That is understandable, but you have your orders." She said shaking her head.

"Could you change his mind?" he asked tentatively.

"I could, but I won't." she answered looking down at him, "You need to rest. But I have others I need to see. Good bye."

She left him and went into Eowyn's room, "Good morning." She said when she saw the lady was awake.

"Good morning." She replied weakly.

"It seems you are doing better." Ammie said sitting down in the chair by her bed.

"A little. I had hoped to die in an array of glory." She said looking down.

"It is better to live in your glory. You shall be honored for what you did." The elf told her seriously.

"Yes but I will never have what I desire." Eowyn looked up shocked that she had spoken so openly.

"You never would have had it anyway." Ammie replied quietly, "I tried to tell you at Helm's Deep, but you didn't listen."

"Why should the elves get everything?" She spat out.

"What do you mean?" the elf questioned gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it about you." She replied realizing what she had said.

"I know, but what did you mean?" Ammie encouraged gently.

"He is in love with an elf." Eowyn said looking at her hands.

"Yes he is. But do you know what she has to give up for him?" she asked patiently.

"What do you mean?" the sick woman countered looking at her.

"I mean that my sister, the one he loves, has to give up her immortality to be with him." The elf said looking into her eyes.

"I didn't know that." She replied when she saw the pain in the elf's eyes. "But she is your sister?"

"Yes. Well kind of. I was raised in Rivendell as a daughter of Elrond and she is Elrond's daughter." Ammie explained quietly.

"But did you get what you wanted?" Eowyn asked looking into the elf's eyes.

"Yes." She smiled, "I did get what I wanted."

"Who is he?" the lady asked curious.

"Legolas." She replied smiling.

"The elf with Aragorn?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yes," she answered laughing, "he and I go way back."

"Would you tell me about it?" Eowyn asked tentatively.

Ammie went on to explain her past to the lady of Rohan. They became very close in those few hours that they spent together. And when it was time for the elf to leave she promised to talk with her again.

Two days later, Aragorn and the others rode out for the Black Gate. Ammie rode beside Aragorn carrying his standard. Legolas and Gimli were close by on Arod, and Gandalf was on Shadowfax, with Pippin riding with him. They spoke very little but Gandalf had the trumpets sound and the heralds cry: "The Lords of Gondor are come! Let all leave this land or yield them up!"

But Imrahil thought they should say King Elessar and not the Lords of Gondor. So Ammie took up the call and all trembled before her, for when she spoke her voice cut through the air like a knife. And so on the seventh day after they left Minas Tirith they arrived at the Black Gate.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Pippin, Eomer, Imrahil, the sons of Elrond and Ammie all approached the gate, so all peoples were represented. The gate opened and a messenger came out to bargain with the captains. He showed them Frodo's mithril shirt and Sam's sword. The members of the fellowship faltered.

"Do not fear." Ammie said quietly to the group, "Frodo is safe."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked looking down at her.

"He wouldn't have sent out this messenger if he had the ring." She replied smiling.

"How do you know that?" Imrahil questioned curiously.

"Sauron wants power. If he had the ring he would have come out himself and slaughtered us. For he doesn't know that I ride with you." She said looking at Aragorn confidently.

"What if he wants you to reveal yourself?" the king questioned still not sure.

"If he had the ring he wouldn't want me to reveal myself. For I have the power to destroy him." She explained shaking her head.

Gandalf turned and grabbed the bartering tools. Ammie looked to the messenger and smiled. He looked at her in disbelief; this was the girl his master was looking for. She had come to challenge him. He turned around and headed back to Barad-dur. He needed to tell his master what he found out. When he left Sauron's force came out. The battle was long and gruesome. But when all seemed to be against them Ammie spotted something.

"The Eagles! Look it's the Eagles!" she cried.

The Nazgul turned, heeding their master's call, and left the battle.

Ammie noticed and continued, "Frodo! He is in the heart of the mountain."

All heads turned to her. She climbed onto a heap of bodies and looked into the black land. Frodo was indeed in the mountain, but he had the ring on. He had decided to keep it.

"Frodo, No!" she screamed when she saw him. "Look out behind you."

He was attacked from behind by Gollum, who bit off his finger and got the ring. Then he fell into the fire. The one ring was destroyed.

She sighed looking to the field where the enemy was now surrendering to the captains. She ran down to check and see if everyone was all right. Pippin was buried under a pile of orcs but Gimli found him. Gandalf climbed on Gwaihir and flew into Mordor. Ammie watched him leave and returned to her post to watch. The eagles grabbed Frodo and Sam from a rock in the middle of the river of fire. They were brought back and Aragorn tended them.

When they woke up, they were taken before the king. Aragorn greeted them and they ate together. The reunion of the fellowship was touching. But Frodo looked around, someone was missing.

"Where is Hawk?" he asked not seeing her.

"That is a good question." Aragorn replied looking around, "Legolas, do you know where she disappeared to?"

"She went to the river." He explained evasively.

"Why?" Sam asked incredulously.

"That, Samwise Gamgee, is none of your business." A voice said from behind him.

"Ammie, I'm glad you decided to grace us with your fair presence." Aragorn said rising and embracing his sister. Then turning to all assembled, "Attention! I would like everyone to know that this is a day of rejoicing for many reasons, but it is Ammie Hawk's birthday and we cannot let this joyous occasion go unnoticed."

This was met with a thunderous applause from all. Frodo and Sam turned. There was Ammie dressed in a sliver gown. Legolas rose and helped her into her seat. Frodo looked at her, she seemed different. Maybe he was different, and so she looked different to him. Her hair was wet and she looked peaceful. She looked beautiful, almost like an angel.

"Can I get anything for you, Frodo?" she asked when she felt his gaze.

"No, I was just thinking you looked different." He replied unable to lie to her.

"I am different, and so are you." She said smiling at him.

"How's that?" he questioned curiously.

"You no longer have the ring, and I no longer have the worries of fighting." She smiled.

"You didn't always have those worries, did you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"No, but I have for many years." She replied looking up at Aragorn, who was talking to Eomer.

"Did he have something to do with it?" the hobbit asked still confused.

"No. No one here did. It was just what I had to do." She said looking back at him.

"Well, if I may say so, you look beautiful." He replied going back to his meal.

"Thank you." She smiled looking at Legolas.

Sam noticed her gaze, "I think we missed something, Mr. Frodo." He said looking at his master.

"What's that, Sam?" Frodo asked looking at his friend.

"Look at them." He replied nodding at the elves.

"What is this?" Frodo questioned looking at them curiously.

"Can't you tell?" Pippin countered looking at Frodo in disbelief, "There in love."

"When did this happen?" Frodo asked curiously.

"I have loved her for a long time." Legolas answered looking at Ammie, "But she only just realized she loved me back."

"You hid it very well, Legolas." The hobbit smiled happy for them, "When do you plan to get married?"

"That is a very good question, Frodo." Legolas replied, "When are we getting married? You can't put me off forever."

"I think we should get married on Midsummer's day." Ammie said looking over at Aragorn.

The king looked at his sister and smiled, "I think that would be a perfect time for a wedding." He replied shaking his head.

"What do you think, Gandalf?" she asked smiling up at the wizard.

"I think that's a fine idea." He said smiling at the girl who had charmed her way into his life.

He thought back to the day she had landed in his lap. He didn't have time for a child so he took her to Rivendell. He left her to be raised by Elrond because he didn't want to get involved. But he came back every year to see how she was doing. He didn't know why he did, but he had to check on her. He had promised her mother he would. He never offered to take her because he thought she would be a burden to him. Then when Elrond asked him about her getting betrothed to the Prince of Mirkwood, he knew he was involved whether he liked it or not. But he was glad when he heard she had left. He thought he would never have to see her again.

Then she showed back up in his life. He offered for her to come with him, hoping to leave her in Mirkwood but she proved to be trouble. He didn't understand why she had to leave after the goblins attacked, but he let her go, thinking she would be out of his hair.

Then when she told her story at the council he understood her a little better. He had been sent to Middle Earth for a purpose, one of them was to look after the keeper of Valin. He knew all about her ring, even before she told the council, but he didn't realize that she had been its keeper. He noted she didn't tell the others of the dark side of having her ring. But he allowed her to come with the fellowship knowing she would be needed.

But in the last few days she had weaseled her way into his heart. He never thought he would care for anyone like he did for this elf. She was the daughter he never had.

After the meal Legolas took Ammie to the river to talk. He wanted her to himself for a little while. They had been so busy the past few weeks that their relationship was put on hold. But soon she would be his forever.

"Why did you decide on Midsummer's day?" he asked sinking to the ground.

"Aragorn and I have always talked about getting married on Midsummer's day." She replied smiling as he pulled her down beside him.

"And Aragorn has something to share with us on this day?" he questioned confused and slightly annoyed.

"He is my little brother, Legolas. We are very close." She said laughing at his jealousy.

"Well I think you have too many brothers." He replied looking down at her.

"You, as an only child, would not understand the bond between a brother and his sister." She laughed.

"You could teach me." He teased holding her close.

"No." she replied smiling up at him, "The bond we share is different then that of siblings. You see, brothers are supposed to look out for their sisters and not let anyone hurt them. You on the other hand are supposed to share your life with me and not hold anything back. Brothers keep secrets from their sisters."

"You kept secrets from me." He said looking into her eyes.

"That was only because I had to." She said cocking her head.

"There are no more then?" he asked innocently.

"None that I can think of." She answered biting her lip.

"Well since I know _everything_ about you, let me tell you about me." He said tightening his grip.

"Oh like what?" she replied trying not to laugh.

"Like that I prefer to have you to myself, and that I don't like listening to stories of others when I would rather be off somewhere with you." He laughed.

"You're mad. Are you sure Valin didn't do that to you." She teased shaking her head.

"No it wasn't Valin, it was its keeper." He replied kissing her head. "But seriously, we know so little about each other."

"You're right, we don't. But I know that I love you, and that's all that matters." She said kissing his cheek.

She pulled his head down and her lips met his. He responded to her kiss by pulling her to him. They sat on the riverbank for quite awhile content just to be with each other. Then they returned to the camp hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Wedding Day

Chapter 18: The Wedding Day

A few days later, they returned to Minas Tirith and Aragorn was crowned by Gandalf. The king had returned. Aragorn wanted the fellowship to remain in Minas Tirith for a while. So they spent a few weeks in the city, spending most of their time together. Ammie came and went; she was trying to get ready for her wedding. Then one day Aragorn and Gandalf went out of the city and came back later with a sapling of the white tree.

Then a few days before the wedding, Ammie was seen standing on the wall of the city. Legolas went to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Mani na ta, melo nin?" he asked looking down at her.

"They're coming." She replied looking out in the distance.

"Who?" he questioned gently.

But she left him and went into the king.

"They're coming." She said when he looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've seen them." She replied as Legolas entered the throne room.

"Well we must make ready to welcome them." The king said smiling at the couple.

Ammie went out and prepared a place in the house she had been given when she returned to the city. They were coming. She was so excited. They were going to be here for her wedding.

The day before Midsummer dawned bright and beautiful; a message came to the king about a party of fair folk headed to the city. Legolas found Ammie at her post on the wall watching her family come.

"So this is the they you were talking about?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yes." She smiled back at him.

That evening the elves arrived and Elrond gave Aragorn the scepter of Annuminas. Ammie ran out and greeted her brothers, father, sister, and grandparents. They were happy to hear she was actually getting married.

"Tomorrow." Galadriel whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"The wedding is tomorrow." Ammie replied confused.

"Remember the gift I gave you?" She explained. Ammie nodded, "Wear it tomorrow."

Then Ammie grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the house. When they were inside they hugged like little girls. Then they sat down.

"So what have you been up to?" Ammie asked biting her lip.

"Trying to convince Ada that this is what I want to do." She replied shaking her head.

"I understand. But did you bring everything for tomorrow?" She asked looking into her little sister's eyes.

"Of course I did." She said laughing at her sister. "When is everything taking place?"

"After lunch." Ammie replied smiling, "So we have all morning to get ready."

Arwen laughed, "So that means you'll start getting ready right before lunch?" she inquired innocently.

"Some things never change do they?" her sister said laughing along with her.

"How are you going to do your hair tomorrow?" The younger elf asked after a few moments.

"I don't know. How 'bout you?" she countered.

"I don't know." Arwen replied laughing.

"That's a first." Ammie laughed.

"Oh, I just remembered, I brought your dress." Arwen said when they had stopped laughing.

"Hannon le. I would have looked ridiculous in this old thing." She replied looking down at her dress. It was one of several that Aragorn had had made for her when she returned to the city.

"Now you're making fun of me." Her sister pouted.

"That's right. Someone needs to." She said examining her nails.

"I missed our talks, Ammie." Arwen sighed.

"I did too. But we'll keep in touch now, I mean, Legolas is talking of setting up an elf city in Ithilien. So we'll be close." Ammie replied looking at her sister.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Ammie said rising.

She opened the door to reveal Elrond standing on the other side. She motioned for him to enter but he shook his head.

"Arwen, excuse us for a moment." He said looking in at his daughter, "I have to talk to Ammie."

He led Ammie to the wall and motioned for her to sit. When she was seated he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to talk with you about tomorrow." He began looking into her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" she replied smiling.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked watching her closely.

"I am, Ada." She smiled looking down.

"The reason I asked," he explained, "was because on the way here Galadriel talked to me about letting you fall in love with whoever you chose."

"She did?" Ammie inquired curiously.

"Yes." He answered suspiciously.

"I asked her to talk with you." She admitted when she caught his look. "But that was before I knew I was betrothed to Legolas."

"You could've asked me about it." Her father said looking down at her.

"No I couldn't, I needed to figure it out for myself." She replied smiling up at him.

"Well I'm glad that you did. I was beginning to think that boy was going to give up on you." He said hugging her.

"Thank you, Ada." She laughed.

Elrond rose and walked Ammie back to the house. She went inside and saw that Arwen had fallen asleep on her bed. She smiled and went into the room she had prepared for her sister and slipped into bed. She fell asleep thinking about what she was about to undertake.

Aragorn rose from his chair. He had tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He knew he would be tired in the morning, but he just couldn't make himself sit still. Was every groom like this before he got married? He paused and laughed. Then he headed out to the house that the members of the fellowship were sharing. If this was a symptom of every groom he might be able to talk to someone. And sure enough, when he approached the house he saw the elf standing by the wall. He could tell that the other members were sleeping, because of the snores issuing from the house. That was enough to drive anyone out to the wall.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Legolas asked as the king approached.

"I was wondering if I was the only one who couldn't sleep." Aragorn replied shaking his head.

"Can you blame me for not being able to sleep in that mad house?" the elf questioned with raised brow.

"No, but I thought there might be more to it then that." The king answered smiling at his friend.

"There is." He replied, "I have been waiting for this day for so long and now its finally here."

"I know what you mean." Aragorn said sitting down on the wall, "I haven't been waiting as long as you, but for me it felt like it."

"You at least knew she loved you. I had to guess." Legolas said sitting down as well.

"That must have been fun." The king laughed.

"I'll tell you about it sometime." The prince replied shaking his head.

"Well tomorrow all our waiting will be over." Aragorn said looking over at the elf.

"Yes, but you won't be worth anything if you don't get some rest." He countered looking into the king's eyes.

"Neither will you." The king replied rising.

"Well you should go to bed. I will find somewhere to sleep as well, because I will find no rest in there." The elf said nodding toward the house.

Aragorn laughed but did what his friend suggested. Before he went inside he turned and watched the elf head toward the outer wall.

The next day, Ammie rose with the sun. She was actually getting married to the love of her life. She slipped on a green dress from her wardrobe and went cautiously into the other room to see if her sister was awake. She wasn't, so Ammie slipped out and went to find Legolas. She headed to the house but halfway there someone grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Legolas asked playfully in her ear.

She had been so intent on getting to the house she hadn't heard him come back into the city.

"I was going to see someone important." She replied evasively.

"Who would that be?" he inquired curiously.

"I, um, uh, … Eomer." She said going with the first man that came to mind, hoping to make him jealous.

"Why?" he replied taking the bait.

"I was going to tell him no." she answered biting her lip to hide her laughter.

"To what?" he questioned barely holding his anger in check.

He felt her tremble and thought she was crying. But a giggle escaped her. His eyes narrowed, she was laughing at him?

"Legolas," she explained between giggles, "Eomer left days ago."

"Is that so?" he replied realizing she was teasing.

"Yes, and he left with my answer." She said collapsing against him.

"We'll just see about that." He said hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Legolas!" she screamed, "What are you doing? Put me down right this instant."

But he ignored her; he was going to teach her the rules of this game. He ran lightly out of the city and down to the river. Once there he threw her into the current.

"That'll teach you." He laughed.

"Legolas. That wasn't funny." She sputtered as she came out of the water.

"Neither was your joke." He replied offering his hand to help her up the steep bank.

But she wasn't going to let him get off so easily. She took his hand and pulled him into the water. Then she scrambled up the bank and ran back to the city. She looked back to see if he was gaining on her, but her foot caught the hem of her skirt and she fell headlong into the grass. She rolled over spiting grass out of her mouth. Then she felt her arms pinned and Legolas' face appeared. She grinned up at him. He lowered his head and kissed her.

A lone figure, approaching the city, had noticed a young man run to the river and throw something into the water, the young woman running back to the city with the man following, he saw her fall and the young man pin her to the ground. He could tell this young couple was in love. He smiled remembering his son. He shook his head; the message said his son was dead. When he reached the couple he stopped, they were kissing. He didn't want to interrupt but he had to ask them a question. But what he saw made him pause.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked incredulously.

Legolas looked up at the man, "Father." He said rising quickly.

Ammie followed slowly. Thranduil was here. Had he heard? She had totally forgotten about the king of Mirkwood.

"Who is she?" Thranduil questioned fire shooting from his eyes.

"Now adar I can explain." Legolas replied trying to calm his father.

"Who is she?" the king snapped.

"Father," the prince said soothingly, "allow me to introduce my soon to be wife."

"What? What about the girl you refused to let go of?" he interrupted.

"This is Ammie Hawk. I am going to marry her later today." Legolas explained barely holding his anger.

"What? Am I dreaming? Ammie went over the sea, and you were reported to be dead." Thranduil looked at the couple confused, "I have to be dreaming."

"No, your majesty, your not." Ammie spoke up. "I did go over the sea, but I was sent back as Hawk." Understanding flickered in the king's eyes. "And Legolas was close to death, but I brought him back."

"But the message came from Aragorn." Thranduil was still hazy about his son being alive.

"Aragorn sent you a message about my death?" the prince inquired equally confused.

"He probably did. He thought Legolas was dying; there was nothing he could do. He must have sent the message between the time he left me alone with Legolas and the time he returned. After that he was so busy he must have forgot he sent it." Ammie explained understanding her brother.

The king looked into the eyes of his son, he cried. He thought he had lost him. He pulled his son into a firm hug and then turned to the girl.

"So you are going to marry my son?" He asked looking down at her.

"If we get back in time." She replied smiling.

The trio headed into the city to get ready for the wedding. Legolas went in to find Aragorn, while Ammie slipped back into her house. Arwen was up and was surprised to see Ammie.

"What have you been doing?" She asked noting Ammie's wet clothing.

"Swimming." Her sister replied innocently.

"In a dress?" she questioned scandalously.

"Why not?" She countered trying not to look guilty.

Ammie went into the other room, pulled off the wet garments and dried off. Arwen wasn't buying her story, so she followed her. She looked at her sister with raised brows.

"I think we should start getting ready." Ammie said pulling on her robe.

"Ammie Hawk! You will tell me what happened right now." Her sister snapped.

"I got thrown into the river. It was no big deal." She shrugged.

"No big deal? I think you should tell Legolas about it." Arwen said firmly. Ammie laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Legolas is the one who threw me in." she replied still laughing.

Arwen just looked at her in disbelief. Ammie smiled and shook her head.

"We really should get ready." She said when Arwen didn't move.

Arwen turned to the trunk she had brought and pulled out two gowns. One was hers and the other was Ammie's. Then she pulled out matching shoes and jewelry. Ammie's dress was a long white gown with diamonds on the bodice. It had short sleeves that hung just off the shoulder. Arwen's dress was also white but hers had a star on the bodice. Its sleeves were long but they too hung off her shoulders. When her dress was on, Ammie pulled the heart necklace out of her pack and put it on her neck. Arwen had the evenstar pendant back from Aragorn.

Arwen commanded Ammie to sit so she could do her hair. She pulled it into a twist at the top of her head and left soft tendrils curving into the hollow of her throat and hugging her face. Then Arwen sat down and Ammie pulled the top half of her hair back into two braids that wound around the back of her head and left the rest hanging free.

Gandalf showed up as they were finishing their hair and handed each a crown. Arwen's was a gold tiara with diamonds in the shape of a star in the center. Ammie's was a simple mithril tiara.

At lunchtime, neither girl wanted to eat, they were too nervous. So they stayed hidden in their little house. Elrond showed up a little while later and looked at his daughters.

"My little girls," he said fighting back tears, "I hope each of you remains as happy as you are right now."

They hugged their father barely holding their own tears. Then he led them out to meet their husbands, one girl on each arm. Gandalf was in charge of the ceremony. When he saw the girls he smiled. This was the moment they had waited on for years.

Legolas was trying to catch his breath; she was so beautiful. He looked over at Aragorn; he didn't look much better. Elrond led the girls to their waiting grooms and then he joined the crowd. They stepped up before Gandalf and he began.

Legolas looked into the eyes of his bride, "Ammie, I have loved you since the first moment I met you. I never gave up on that love, even when others told me I should. I will continue to love you for the rest of my life." He said when it was time to say his vows.

"Legolas, I may not have always shown you how I felt, but I have loved you since the first time we danced. I knew then that there would never be anyone else for me. That love has only grown over the years, and it will continue to grow for the rest of my life." Ammie replied saying her own vows.

Half an hour later they were pronounced men and wives. Legolas kissed Ammie with all the passion of a man in love. She was finally his. Then they turned and Gandalf presented them to the crowd as the prince and princess of Mirkwood and the king and queen of Gondor.

That evening there was a great feast. Aragorn and Arwen, and Legolas and Ammie were seated at the head table along with the rest of the Fellowship, the girls' family, and the steward. Legolas looked down at his princess and noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Mani na roeg, melo nin?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not very hungry." She replied looking up at him.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I usually don't eat very much. But today, I'm too excited to eat." She smiled.

The prince just laughed at her. She shook her head and tried to eat something. She did manage to eat a few bites before the meal was over.

When the feast was over everyone went to their own homes. Legolas led Ammie into her house and closed the door, leaning against it. She turned to him and smiled. He pushed off the wall and went over to her. He reached up and gently pulled the pins out of her hair, sending it cascading down her back.

"Have I ever told you," he said kissing her forehead, "how beautiful you are?" She shook her head. "Well let me rectify that." He pulled her close with one arm and with his free hand gently stroked her cheek. "You are," he kissed her softly, "utterly captivating."

She smiled as he kissed her again. He lifted her into his arms and laid her gently onto the bed. She reached up and pulled him down, her lips claiming his.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Shire

Chapter 19: The Shire

Ammie woke the next morning to something soft tickling her nose. She tried to move it, thinking it was her hair, but it didn't leave. She moved her head to avoid it but it still wouldn't go away. Legolas laughed at her. She opened her eyes and glared playfully up at her husband.

"'Quel amrun, melo nin." He said kissing her.

"'Quel amrun." She replied moving his hair out of her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. But he was unable to do more because someone knocked on the door.

"Don't move." He commanded gently.

He rose and slipped on his clothes and went to the door. Ammie wasn't about to be left alone so she pulled on her robe and followed him. Legolas opened the door to reveal a lad of about ten.

"May I help you?" he asked the boy curiously.

"I, I, I have a message for the princess." The boy said cowering before the elf.

"What is it, Bergil?" Ammie asked stepping in front of Legolas.

"It is necessary that you come with me." Bergil replied trying to look important.

"Alright, I will be with you in a moment." She said trying not to smile.

She returned to the room and slipped on a blue dress. Then she went out to the boy. She knew he wasn't taking her anywhere important, because if it was very urgent whoever it was that wanted to see her wouldn't have sent the boy.

Before she left Ammie turned to Legolas, "Are you coming?" she asked innocently.

Legolas shook his head and followed the pair. Bergil led them to the citadel and left them standing by the fountain. He was told to take them there and someone else would take them to their destination. Ammie looked at her husband barely holding her laughter. But a moment later Pippin appeared.

"My Lady. Legolas." He said bowing, "If you would please follow me."

Pippin led them to the house of the fellowship. When they arrived Frodo stood from where he was sitting and bowed to Ammie.

"I thought you weren't supposed to bow to anyone?" she teased.

"I bow to you because, very seldom does anyone so fair grace my presence." He replied straightening.

"Thank you Frodo Baggins. But what did you want me for?" she countered.

"I wanted to thank you for not giving up on me." He said, "But I also wanted to say good bye."

"The time for good byes has not yet come Frodo." She replied smiling down at the hobbit. "You see, we shall be accompanying you for some of your journey home."

"Well then I hope our last days together are joyful." He said bowing again.

A few days later Eomer arrived to take Theoden back to Edoras. There was a great feast planned and all were glad. Eomer looked at the elves; Ammie was more beautiful than he remembered. But she was now married to Legolas. He didn't grudge the elf, but he did wish he could have had a chance. Ammie felt his gaze and turned to look at him.

"Is there something you wanted, my lord?" she asked going over to him.

"Not that I can have." He replied looking into her eyes.

"Do not be sad, Eomer son of Eomund, you shall find love." She said smiling.

Several days later they all set out for Edoras, where Theoden was buried. Eomer gave his blessing to his sister and Faramir. Ammie was happy for both of them.

"Ammie," Eowyn said biting her lip, "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I, I wouldn't have wanted to miss this happy occasion for the world." The elf replied smiling. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you." Eowyn smiled, "Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you." Ammie laughed.

A few days later the fellowship and elves left Edoras and rode to Isengard to talk with Treebeard. Gandalf found out that the ent had allowed Saruman to leave. Treebeard took Merry and Pippin aside for a drink and when he returned he noticed who else rode with them.

"Well Hawk," he said when he saw her, "I have not seen you in awhile."

"True," she smiled, "I tried to see you last time I was here, but I was in a hurry."

"You always were very hasty." Treebeard laughed.

"Yes but now I ride with Legolas and Gimli to Fangorn." She replied looking over at the dwarf and her husband.

"I hope to see you again." He said seriously.

"As do I." She smiled.

Then she went over to the other members of the fellowship. The hobbits tried not to cry but it was very hard. Ammie was struggling with her own tears.

"Farewell, noble hobbits." She told them kissing each on the head.

"Do you really have to go?" Pippin asked barely holding back his tears.

"We will meet again." She replied smiling and turning to her family.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea le au'." She said embracing each in turn.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta." Aragorn replied hugging his sister.

She mounted Morgwae and followed Legolas and Gimli to Fangorn. They spent many days in the woods until finally Gimli had had enough. So they left and headed to Rivendell. But Ammie didn't want to go home yet. She wanted to go see the hobbits again. She missed them terribly. So Legolas and Ammie left Gimli and headed to the Shire.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had just returned home and had gathered the hobbits at Bag End. Grima killed Saruman and he was shot just as two hooded figures approached. All the hobbits turned to them confused, many aiming their bows at them.

"Who are you?" Farmer Cotton demanded fitting an arrow to the string of his bow.

"Stop!" Frodo cried putting his hand on the other hobbit's arm. "They are welcome here."

"You know them?" the farmer asked confused.

"Yes we do." Pippin answered smiling at the new guests. "But I didn't think we would see them here."

"I told you we would meet again, Peregrin Took." One of the strangers said.

"Well Hawk, if ever you needed to take off your hood it would be now." Sam suggested laughing.

"Your majesties, welcome to the Shire." Merry said bowing.

"Now Merry, you're embarrassing us." The other commented laughing.

The hobbits that were gathered looked at the strangers confused. They obviously knew the four heroes, but how? Then one of them removed their hood, it was a dark haired elf. Then the other revealed a blond elf. Elves were never seen out in the open in the Shire.

"Well Frodo," Ammie commented looking down at the place where Saruman fell, "it seems that evil has been destroyed."

Merry and Pippin laughed, but they stopped when no one else joined in. They shrugged and looked back at the elves.

"How's Treebeard?" Pippin asked smiling.

"And Gimli?" Merry added.

"They were fine the last time we saw them." Legolas replied laughing at the hobbits.

"What do you want with us?" Farmer Cotton asked afraid of them.

"We came to see our friends." Ammie answered getting down on eye level with the hobbit, "I have missed them."

Frodo, Merry and Pippin ran over to her not needing any more invitation than that and embraced her. She laughed as they knocked her over. Legolas moved to rescue her but he was pulled down as well. The other hobbits were shocked at this display. Sam ran over to them and tried to pull his master away.

"Mr. Frodo," he said, "I think we should find somewhere else to talk."

Ammie looked up at him and smiled, "I think you're right Sam." She laughed, "Do you know of anyplace that would be suitable?"

He turned to Farmer Cotton. He looked upset by the unspoken request but he nodded slowly. Sam turned back to the elves and smiled. They rose off the ground and made their way to the Cotton home. When they arrived, Ammie and Legolas met Rosie. She was a shy girl but the elves liked her. After dinner they were shown to a room for the night.

The next day they rose and went to look over the Shire. There was a lot of work that needed to be done. Saruman had done a good job of destroying things. Ammie looked to Legolas on the verge of tears. He pulled her close.

"It'll be alright. You'll see." He said stroking her hair.

"I'm going to help." She replied looking up at him.

"Are you sure you can?" he asked seriously.

"Evil did this, I can help make it right." She sighed.

They returned to the house to tell Frodo that they were staying for awhile. He was happy to have them. When Bag End was restored he offered them a room. A few weeks later Sam remembered his gift from Galadriel and he set out to distribute it all over the Shire. Ammie accompanied him and helped the plants take root. She was seen all over humming, and when she left a place the plants began to grow.

On one of her journeys she met a hobbit lass named Lily. Lily wasn't a young hobbit but she was sweet. She befriended the elf and accompanied her on her travels. When Ammie returned to Bag End she followed her. Frodo saw the elf return and went out to greet her.

"Ammie, you're back." He said hugging her.

"Yes." She replied moving to kiss her husband who had just appeared.

"Lily?" Frodo said seeing her companion.

"What? Do I know you?" she asked confused.

"I knew you long ago in Buckland." He replied, "Welcome to Bag End."

"Thank you." She said not remembering this hobbit.

Frodo remembered back to when he first met Lily. She had been young, several years younger than he was. But he thought she was beautiful. She had long curly red hair and bright blue eyes. She had been the only girl he ever considered marrying.

Lily on the other hand didn't remember him at all. She remembered going to Buckland once as a young girl, but there had been so many people there that she didn't remember very many of them. But he said they knew one another. The only lad she remembered from that trip had taken her out back and kissed her. She had slapped him and went back inside. But she had secretly loved him ever since.

"Well," Ammie said interrupting their thoughts, "can we go inside?"

"Yes, by all means." Frodo replied. "Merry and Pippin are supposed to come later."

Sam and Rosie were seated at the table, but they rose as the others walked in. Sam went over and hugged Ammie and then he went back over to Rosie.

"Lily!" Rosie said when she saw her, "It has been so long."

"Hello Rosie." Lily replied smiling.

Lily and Rosie were good friends. They had practically grown up together. Lily was Rosie's mother's cousin. So she had spent a lot of time over at their place, growing up. The girls had become close and still kept in touch. Lily had recently gone home after many years at the Cotton's. But she had jumped at the chance to go with the elf because her parents didn't like that she had never married, and they made her regret going home at all.

Later that evening, Merry and Pippin arrived. They were surprised to see the girl but they didn't care. They were there to spend time with their friends. They ate a big dinner and went into the parlor to smoke. The ladies and elves didn't smoke, but that didn't stop the four hobbits.

After awhile Ammie looked around at her friends, "We'll be leaving soon." She said.

"What? When?" Pippin asked shocked.

"In about a week." Legolas replied looking at his wife.

"But we will keep in touch. You Pippin will see us whenever you go to Gondor." Ammie said looking at him.

"So you're going to Gondor?" Frodo inquired confused.

"No to Ithilien." Legolas answered, "If it's alright with my father."

"But what will I do?" Lily asked tears streaming down her face.

"You can go back to your home." Ammie said gently.

"But they don't want me there." She cried.

"You can stay here, with me." Frodo replied looking at her.

"What?" she was terribly confused.

"You may not remember me, but I remember you. And I have loved you since the day I met you." He said looking down. "In fact, I kissed you that day."

"That was you?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, that was me." He answered meeting her eyes. "Please stay here."

"I will stay, for awhile." She replied smiling.

A week later the elves left the Shire. Frodo, Lily, Sam, Rosie, Merry and Pippin accompanied them to Bree. In Bree they saw Butterbur; he remembered the four hobbits, but not Ammie. He looked at the elves confused.

"May I help you?" he asked looking at them, then the hobbits.

"We were just passing through and thought we might have a bite to eat." Ammie said smiling at the innkeeper.

"And what about you, little masters?" he said turning to the hobbits.

"We're with them." Frodo replied smiling.

"Well I never, first wizards, and then rangers, now elves. You travel too much for hobbits. Are you sure you're Shire folk?" He said shaking his head.

But he led them to the private parlor and brought them some food. He sat down with them for a while to catch up. He told them about how his business had picked up in the last few weeks and that many Shire folk had come to the Pony.

He looked at the elves in apology, "I'm sorry if I don't have anything suitable for you. But this is the best we have." He said shrugging.

"This is fine. Thank you." Ammie replied smiling. "It is better than the last time I was here."

"You were here before?" the innkeeper asked incredulously.

"I was here the day that these four hobbits first showed up." She explained, "But then I was hooded and I gave you the name of Hawk."

"Hawk. You set out with um, and that ranger." He said remembering her.

"That I did." She smiled. "But that ranger is now the king."

"Yeah Gandalf said that." He replied shaking his head, "Never thought much of him. But I could put out a sign that says I catered to royalty once."

"More then once, Butterbur. For right now you have a prince and a princess in your midst." Pippin said looking at the elves.

"What do ya mean?" the innkeeper asked confused.

"These two fair elves are the prince and princess of Mirkwood." Merry explained.

"Are they now?" He said impressed.

"But you have more distinguished guests then us." Ammie piped up, "For you have, Frodo and Sam, the ring-bearers. Merry, the one who helped slay the witch king, and Pippin, a soldier of Gondor."

"Now Ammie, if we want to get into that, then you are the one with the hope." Frodo said smiling at her.

"Well this sounds like a grand tale, would you mind telling me about it?" Butterbur asked wanting to hear more.

So Ammie began the tale, but the others interrupted her if she left something out. Frodo filled in the parts she didn't know, but in the end it all came out. Butterbur, Rosie and Lily were a great audience, they gasped in all the right places and cheered at the end.

They stayed at the inn that night. In the morning they rose and departed. At the gate Legolas and Ammie turned toward Rivendell.

"Good bye, for now." Ammie said smiling at the hobbits.

"Good bye." The hobbits cried as they turned back to the Shire.

But before they got very far they heard a whistle and turned to look at the elves. Ammie looked at them and smiled as Morgwae arrived. She raised her hand in parting then turned and mounted the horse. The hobbits watched as Legolas jumped on behind her and they took off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Road Home

Chapter 20: The Road Home

Ammie and Legolas arrived in Rivendell the next day and went inside to see her father. Elrond was in his study when they found him. He looked up at them and smiled, motioning for them to enter.

"Hello, ada." Ammie said going over and hugging her father.

"Hello, dilthen min." he replied. He looked over at the prince and smiled, "It seems you are taking care of her."

Legolas smiled. Ammie looked at her father fighting back her tears.

"Ada," she said, "We were actually just passing through. We are headed to Mirkwood to see if its alright if we go to Ithilien."

"I see." He smiled, "But I'm glad you stopped by to see me. And you should probably see your brothers before you take off again."

"Yes ada. Good bye." She replied a tear making a trail down her cheek.

"Good bye, dilthen min." her father said hugging her again.

The young couple left the study and went off in search of the twins. They found them sitting in the garden, arguing about something.

"I don't think it is." Elladan said.

"I tell you I saw what I saw." Elrohir replied stubbornly.

"What did you see?" Ammie asked curiously.

"Morgwae." Elrohir smiled up at his sister.

"It can't be. When did you get here?" Elladan inquired rising and embracing his sister.

"A few minutes ago. But we can't stay long." She replied going over to Elrohir.

"Why not?" Elladan asked confused.

"Because we have to get to Mirkwood." Legolas answered smiling at his friends.

"So you think you can just whisk her off again?" Her brother questioned looking at the prince.

"Now, Dan, it was my idea to leave today. Not Legolas'." Ammie said looking up at him.

"Well alright. I guess we can let you go." He replied hugging her again.

"Good bye." She told them, "And don't be strangers understand."

"We won't be." Elrohir promised.

Legolas and Ammie got back on Morgwae and headed toward Mirkwood. They reached the edge of the woods by nightfall, so they stopped and made camp. Ammie looked around, this place seemed familiar. She headed off into the woods as Legolas started a fire. Before long she came upon a small building. She opened the old door and looked inside.

Legolas noticed that she had disappeared and went off in search of her. He found her at the building. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Mani na roeg, melo nin?" he asked when he saw her tears.

She looked at him and then away in the other direction. She rose and walked toward the trees. Legolas followed her confused. A few moments later she paused. There was a grave marker, Ammie knelt down and cleared it off.

Legolas knelt down as well. It was an old grave that someone had made very carefully. The prince looked around and spotted another, a few feet away. He went over to it and cleared it off. He was very confused, but Ammie was crying.

"Mani na ta, melo nin?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"These are my parents." She sniffed.

"What?" he was terribly confused.

"Gandalf must have come back after he dropped me off and buried my mother and made a memorial to my father as well." She explained looking down at the graves.

He leaned over and read the inscriptions.

_Isilwen_

_A wonderful wife and mother_

_Finwe_

_A brave man, respectable and courageous_

_A great husband and father_

Legolas turned back to his wife, "I'm sorry." He said pulling her back into his arms.

Ammie looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I have found my home." She explained, "The place where I was born."

"Come, let's go back to the camp." He replied leading her away.

She allowed herself to be led. She had thought she would never find this place. But she had and it brought back so much pain. Legolas laid down his cloak and gently coaxed his wife to lie down. Then he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her until she went to sleep. Then he rose and stoked the fire and grabbed her cloak and laid back down, pulling the cloak over them. He put his arms back around his wife and pulled her close.

The next day Ammie rose with the sun. Legolas was still sleeping so she slipped out of his arms and headed to the river. She knew of a deep pool in the stream that was perfect for bathing. She remembered the previous evening but didn't want to dwell on it. She now knew where her parents were buried, so she could come back anytime. But she wasn't sure she wanted to. She slipped into the water and relaxed for a few minutes, then she washed.

Legolas woke startled, Ammie was gone. Where had she gone? Had she gone back to the graves? Legolas got up and looked around, trying to calm himself. She couldn't have been gone long. He went toward the river and saw her head emerge from the water. Her back was to him so she didn't see him.

A few moments later Ammie turned to head back to camp and saw her husband watching her. She gave him a questioning look. Then she ducked back under the water. When she surfaced Legolas was sitting on the shore waiting for her. He held out the towel she had brought and motioned for her to join him. But she didn't want to get out with him watching her, so she shook her head.

"Are you going to come here," he said looking at her, "or am I going to have to come in and get you?"

She didn't think he meant it so she remained where she was and turned to face the other bank. Maybe he would go away. But she was wrong, within a matter of seconds Legolas was behind her. He grabbed her and turned her around.

"I said I would come in and get you." He smiled at her shocked expression. "You scared me this morning." He said after a moment's pause.

"How?" she asked confused.

"I thought you had run off." He explained pulling her close.

"I wouldn't do that." She replied cocking her head.

"You did last night." He pointed out.

"That was different." She said smiling.

"So what did happen last night?" he asked shaking his head.

"I thought I recognized this place, so I went exploring. Then I was shocked to realize that this was my home." She answered looking up at him.

"Well I think if you're finished here, we should be on our way." He said moving toward the shore.

"I think you're right, we should be on our way." She replied allowing him to pull her to the bank.

When they reached the shore Legolas handed her the towel and slipped back into his clothes. Ammie wrapped the towel around her, picked up her clothing, and they headed back to the camp.

Upon reaching the camp Legolas pulled out some dry clothes and put them on. Then he began to pack up the rest of their belongings. Ammie grabbed a clean outfit and slipped into it. Then she called for Morgwae.

"I don't think we need the horse." Her husband said looking at her.

"I'm calling him to tell him to wait for us." She replied shaking her head.

"You spoil that horse you know." He commented when Morgwae appeared and she gave him a piece of lembas.

"Oh and you think I should spoil you instead?" she questioned innocently.

He laughed as she sent the horse off again. They entered the woods and headed to the elf city. They arrived at the gate a little after noon. When they saw the prince the guards let them enter without question. Legolas led Ammie into the throne room where they found his father.

"This is an unexpected surprise." Thranduil said looking at the couple.

"Adar." The prince replied bowing.

"Now why are you here?" the king asked knowing his son.

"I came to ask your permission to take some elves to Ithilien." He answered looking up at his father.

"I see. Well I've never held you back in the past so why would I now." The king replied cryptically, "Of course you have my permission."

Legolas rolled his eyes, but he turned and left the throne room. Ammie followed confused. She could tell that didn't go very well, but they did have permission. When they reached the prince's room Legolas turned to the door and pounded his fist into it. Ammie jumped surprised by the outburst.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"My father." He replied looking over at her, "I'm sorry." He said when he noticed the look on her face, "My father has always kept me at arms length and now he wants me to stay here."

"But he gave you permission." She said confused.

"No he didn't, he pretended to. He has always held me back, and that is what he hinted at." Her husband explained, "If I do this he won't be pleased about it."

"Do it anyway." She replied, he looked at her confused, "I will support you. So will all your friends. If he doesn't want anything to do with us after we leave, that's his problem. And if no one comes from this city, we will get others."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked going over to her.

"I think you just did." She said smiling up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, "I love you." He said kissing her.

"Shall we see if anyone wants to go with their prince on a new adventure?" she said when he released her.

Legolas grabbed her hand and went out to see if they could find anyone willing to go with them. A small group of the younger elves agreed to join them. But none of the older ones wanted anything to do with the venture. Legolas was disappointed at the small turnout but Ammie encouraged him.

"At least there are some." She said, "We might have had to go by ourselves."

The next day the small caravan set out for Lothlorien. Many people saw them off, but Thranduil wasn't among them. Legolas was a little disappointed, but Ammie smiled her encouragement. They traveled all that day and into the next. Ammie was frustrated that they hadn't made better time, but she hid it well. That afternoon they reached the edge of the woods. Ammie looked at Legolas; he was busy helping the others set up camp.

"Legolas," she said going over to him, "I think you and I should go into Lothlorien and have the others wait here."

"Why?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because I think if we go alone it might be better. We might be able to get in easier." She replied biting her lip.

"You want to leave now don't you?" He inquired smiling. She nodded. "Well let me set up a guard and then we shall leave."

Legolas gathered the men and set up a couple of watches. Then he returned to Ammie and they headed into the woods. Ammie led Legolas to the city. When they reached the north wall she climbed over and motioned for Legolas to do the same. Once inside the city she headed to the throne room of Galadriel and Celeborn. They arrived and the lady looked at them curiously.

"Three times now you have entered here. And each time you get better at sneaking in." Galadriel said rising.

"Thank you, my lady." Ammie smiled.

"Why have you come, dilthen min?" Celeborn asked hugging her.

"We are here to see if we could convince some of your people to join us in Ithilien." She explained.

"You may try." The lady replied looking down at her, "But not many will be willing to go."

"I understand," the princess said, "but I have to try."

Ammie and Legolas headed out into the city. They met with a several people and a few of them were willing to accompany them. Haldir saw them but he didn't have a chance to talk to them because he was busy until dark. But when he finished his watch, he found them.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" he asked coming up behind them.

"I don't think so." Ammie replied innocently, "Do you know of a place?"

"If I didn't invite you to my house, I'd be in trouble." He laughed.

"How is Brilmir?" the princess inquired.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Haldir countered.

He led the couple to his house and opened the door quietly. He motioned for them to wait by the door while he went to find his wife.

"I have a surprise for you." He said when he found her.

"Well what is it?" Brilmir asked looking up from her dinner preparations.

"Close your eyes." He commanded.

She rolled her eyes but complied. Haldir grabbed her hands and led her to the door. Brilmir was confused. What kind of surprise was this? His surprises usually consisted of little things, like flowers.

"Alright," he whispered in her ear, "you can open your eyes now."

"Oh my!" she exclaimed when she saw the guests.

"Hello Brilmir." Ammie said going over and giving her friend a hug.

"What? When?" she stuttered not believing her eyes.

"Well are we just going to stand here, or are you going to introduce me to your son?" her friend asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't have a son." Brilmir answered smiling.

"Your daughter then." Ammie laughed.

Brilmir grabbed Ammie's hand and led her into the nursery, leaving the men at the door. Legolas met Haldir's eyes and started to laugh.

"Tolo, mellon nin. Meet my daughter." Haldir said following his wife.

"She is precious." Ammie exclaimed when she saw the child, "May I hold her?"

Brilmir handed the little bundle to her friend as the men walked in. Legolas went over to his wife and looked at the infant in her arms. She was blond like Haldir but in everything else she looked like her mother.

"What's her name?" he asked looking at her parents.

"Glorelin." Haldir replied smiling at the couple.

"It's beautiful." Ammie smiled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dinner ready." Brilmir said looking at her friends.

"I'll help." Ammie replied, handing the baby to Legolas.

Legolas looked at her in astonishment, "But, but," he stammered.

"Just hold the baby." She said laughing.

When the women left, Haldir rescued his friend and took his daughter into his arms. Half an hour later, dinner was ready and the four elves sat down to eat.

"How long are you here for?" Haldir asked about halfway through the meal.

"Till tomorrow." Legolas answered, "We have to take the new additions to the group we left at the edge of the woods. And then we're headed to Ithilien."

"What group?" Brilmir inquired confused.

"The group of elves who are moving to Ithilien with us." Ammie explained, "We gathered some from Mirkwood and then we got some more from here."

"And were you not planning on asking your friends to join you?" Haldir questioned catching the look in his wife's eyes.

"I didn't think you would want to leave Lothlorien." Ammie replied bowing her head.

"Well are you going to ask us?" Brilmir asked looking at Legolas.

"Would you like to join us in moving to Ithilien?" The prince asked shaking his head.

"I would like that." She replied looking up at her husband. He nodded. "So what time are you leaving in the morning?"

"Do you really want to come?" Ammie asked surprised.

"Of course." Brilmir laughed, "But you didn't answer my question."

"We hope to be ready to leave the city by dawn." Legolas replied looking at his wife.

"Well we will be ready." Haldir said smiling at the couple.

The next day, they left Lothlorien and arrived at the camp at lunchtime. They ate a light meal and then set out for Ithilien. Ammie and Brilmir took turns looking after Glorelin and making sure she wasn't jostled too much. They arrived at their new home about a week later. The men started to build talans, like those in Lothlorien, while the women set up a temporary campsite. A week later everyone was settled into their new homes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Old Friends

Chapter 21: Old Friends

A few years later, in the autumn Ammie was seen looking to the west. Many of the elves saw her, but none disturbed her. If she wanted to be alone, who were they to argue? But Legolas noticed and went to her.

"Mani na ta, melo nin?" he asked coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"I have to go. The time has come." She replied smiling weakly.

"What do you mean?" her husband inquired confused.

"I have to go to the Havens." She said turning to get ready for the journey.

"But you can't." he pleaded, "I need you here."

"I won't be gone long." She replied cryptically.

"I'm afraid you are making no sense." The prince said confused.

"The ring-bearers are heading over the sea." She explained, "I have to go and say good bye."

"I'm coming with you." He replied heading out to tell Haldir that he would be in charge for a little while.

Legolas showed back up as she finished packing the things for their journey. They headed to the edge of the woods and Ammie whistled. Morgwae appeared and they climbed on.

"Morgwae," she said leaning over to talk into his ear, "we need to make it to the Havens. Take the shortest road."

Morgwae took off. Legolas was surprised. He thought the horse had gone fast before, but now he knew what Morgwae's full potential was. It seemed like they weren't moving at all, that the world was just spinning around them. They rode all that day and into the night, without stopping.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Legolas asked as dawn approached.

"We will miss them if we don't get there today." Ammie replied urging the horse to go faster.

They arrived at the Havens in the early afternoon. Ammie slid off the horse and went over to Cirdan. Legolas followed slowly.

"Well, Hawk, I didn't think I would see you so soon." Cirdan said when he saw her.

"They haven't left yet have they?" she asked biting her lip.

"No, in fact they haven't even arrived yet." He replied smiling down at her.

About an hour later, the company showed up. Galadriel and Elrond were accompanied by Bilbo, Frodo, Lily and Sam. Gandalf showed up a few moments later with Merry and Pippin. They looked at Legolas and Ammie confused.

"Are you leaving as well?" Pippin asked Ammie on the verge of tears.

"No. I will remain here for many years." Ammie replied smiling down at him.

"Namarie." Galadriel smiled as she hugged Ammie. "Take care of yourself, and be sure to look in on Celeborn for me."

"I will." She replied wiping away a tear.

"Namarie, Hawk." Gandalf said when she came to him. "Be good."

"I always am." She said biting her lip, trying her best not to give in to her tears.

"Do not cry at this parting." He told her gently, "For we will see each other again."

"Namarie, Mithrandir." She smiled weakly, "Tenna' ento lye omenta."

Then she turned to the hobbits, "Good bye, my friends."

She knelt down and hugged Bilbo, "Take care." She said smiling.

Frodo was next, "Look after her." She told him seriously.

Frodo was confused, "Who?" he asked.

"Your wife, silly." She replied smiling.

He looked to Lily in confusion. She smiled at him and nodded. He hadn't considered that she would go with him. He looked back at the elf.

"Is she really coming?" he questioned looking into her eyes.

"She may not have been a ring bearer, but she deserves to be with you." Ammie said laughing.

Ammie looked down at Lily, "Take this and remember me." She said taking off her gold necklace with the green stone that Arwen had given her long ago and handed it to her.

Lily threw her arms around the elf's neck and wept. She would never forget her. Ammie had befriended her when no one wanted anything to do with her. Ammie turned to her father.

"Namarie, dilthen min." Elrond said embracing her. "I'll miss you. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva."

"Namarie, Ada." She replied tears streaming down her face. "I shall miss you, too."

Legolas came over and pulled her into his arms as her guardians boarded the ship. Ammie and Legolas remained on the shore till the ship was out of sight. Then they turned to the remaining hobbits.

"Good bye." She said getting down on eye level with them, "Don't forget us. And feel free to come and see us at anytime."

"I'll try." Pippin replied hugging her.

"Count me in." Merry said fresh tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't cry, Merry." She smiled, "We will see each other soon." She turned to Sam, "You take care of your family. Your time will come." She said cryptically.

The elves turned and mounted their horse. They waved as Morgwae took off. When they were out of sight, the hobbits made their way home. Ammie and Legolas rode for a while but they stopped at the border of Fangorn to rest for the night. Legolas held Ammie as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day they rode to Edoras, to see the king of Rohan. They arrived in the city just before the noon hour and went into Meduseld, before the king.

"What is this?" he asked when he saw the pair.

"We have come to see you, King of the Mark." Legolas replied with his head bowed.

"What's wrong, my husband?" Lothiriel asked from beside Eomer, eyeing the guests suspiciously.

"I see that I was right, Eomer." Ammie smiled looking up at the king and his queen.

Eomer looked at them confused. They had their hoods up so as not to draw undo attention. Who were they? They acted like they knew him.

"Who are you?" he inquired reaching down for his sword.

"You do not remember." Ammie replied trying not to laugh, "Do not draw your sword, we come in peace."

"But who are you?" he wasn't sure about these two.

"Eomer, son of Eomund, it is I." She answered lowering her hood.

"Hawk?!" he stared at her confused, "Legolas, is it really you?"

The prince lowered his hood and looked up at the king, smiling. Lothiriel was terribly confused. How did her husband know these two elves? He had never mentioned them.

"Welcome." Eomer said, "Come join me for the noon meal."

They made their way into the great hall for lunch. When they were seated, servants brought out the food. Ammie looked at the young serving girls and smiled, remembering her time in Edoras.

"So why have you come?" Eomer asked when they were served.

"We are on our way back to Ithilien, from the Havens." Ammie replied turning her attention back to the king.

"Why did you go there?" he inquired curious.

"To say good bye to my family, and the hobbits." She answered smiling.

"Which hobbits?" the king asked confused.

"We saw Frodo, Bilbo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. And Lily, Frodo's wife." She explained, "But only Frodo, Bilbo and Lily left."

"How are they?" he inquired remembering Merry.

"They were sad, but otherwise they haven't changed much." Ammie replied shaking her head.

Lothiriel noted that Legolas hadn't said anything. She was very curious as to why. But she knew her place. Women were to be seen and not heard. Her father had taught her that since she was a very young girl.

"So Eomer," The elf spoke up, "when did you get married?"

"A few months ago." The king replied looking to his wife.

"And we weren't invited?" Ammie said shaking her head in mock horror, "I can't believe you."

"I thought it was best considering." He smiled at Ammie.

"So where are you from?" she asked turning to Lothiriel.

"I am from Dol Amroth." The queen replied quietly.

"Do you know Prince Imrahil?" Ammie inquired curiously.

"He is my father." She answered looking down at her food.

Lothiriel was embarrassed for this elf. She didn't know the rules around here. And she made the queen uncomfortable asking her questions in front of the men. They probably had more important matters to discuss.

"How is Eowyn?" Ammie asked turning back to Eomer.

"Last I heard she was fine. Did you know that she had a son?" he asked looking at the elves.

"No we hadn't heard that." She replied smiling. "Faramir must be so proud."

"He is as proud as any man can be." The king laughed.

"Legolas," Ammie said turning to her husband, "we should go see them before we go home."

"That's what you said about Aragorn and Arwen as well." He replied rolling his eyes.

"We must see them." She said shaking her head, "Do you know what would happen if we didn't?" she shuddered.

"What would happen?" Lothiriel asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Besides a nasty letter from Arwen, probably not much." Ammie replied smiling.

"Why do you speak of the queen so lightly?" the queen asked frowning.

Everyone respected the queen of Gondor. Even her husband looked up to her and her husband. Why was this elf so flippant? She really needed to learn some manners.

Ammie smiled, shaking her head, "She is my sister. I have the right." She replied trying not to laugh.

"Well I think we should be off." Legolas said when the meal was over, "That is if we want to see Aragorn and Arwen _and_ the prince of Ithilien."

"I think you're right." Ammie replied rising, "It was good to see you again."

"Come back and visit us anytime." The king said as he walked them outside.

"Your wife is sweet, but very quiet." Ammie said when Morgwae appeared.

"I think it was how she was raised." He replied smiling. "Well good bye. You take care of her Legolas."

Lothiriel watched the trio from the door. She didn't know what relationship these elves had with her husband, but she was jealous. She didn't feel she could talk to him like the elf had. Eomer would try to engage her in conversation but she had never thought about actually telling him the things that were on her heart. She knew that he talked with his sister, but she thought it was a family thing. But he didn't mind the elf talking to him. Maybe she needed to drop her father's rules and make up some of her own.

Morgwae took off toward Minas Tirith. They hoped to reach the city before dark. When they were within sight of the gate they slipped off the horse and let him roam. It was early evening when they reached the gate. Ammie gave the password to the guard and he let them enter. They headed toward the seventh level and were granted entrance to see the king.

"Mae govannen." Aragorn said when they entered.

"Mae govannen, Elessar." Legolas replied bowing at the waist.

"What brings you to Minas Tirith?" he asked rising from his throne.

"Where is Arwen?" Ammie inquired not seeing the queen.

"She's around here somewhere." The king replied smiling.

"Well if you will excuse me I will go find her." The princess said exiting the throne room.

"Some things never change do they?" he laughed, "So how are you doing?"

The men sat down and talked of all that had gone on in the past couple of years. Ammie wandered the halls looking for her sister. She paused and listened. Then she made her way into the gardens. Arwen was sitting on a bench singing. Ammie snuck up behind her and grabbed her. Arwen screamed. The guards heard it and ran out to their queen's aid. They pointed their swords at the intruder, ready to defend their queen.

"Stop." Arwen commanded them, "I'm alright. She just startled me that's all."

The guards looked at her suspiciously, but returned to their posts. Ammie sat down on the bench next to her sister and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I shouldn't have done that." She laughed.

"They're just over protective. It's Estel's idea." Arwen rolled her eyes. "So why are you here?"

"We went to the Havens and thought we would stop by on our way back." Her sister replied.

"Why did you go to the Havens?" the queen asked curious.

"To say good bye to Ada, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodo, Lily and Bilbo." The princess said fighting back tears.

Her sister hadn't known about them leaving. She'd forgotten that they had said their good byes after the wedding. Breaking the news to her was hard.

"They're gone?" she cried, "I knew they would leave some day, but I thought it would be later."

"I know, but the time of the rings is over. They had to go." Ammie replied clinging to her sister. "But the twins are still here, and so am I."

"Well," Arwen said composing herself, "Let's go in and find our husbands." She shook her head, "You know at one point I was jealous of you."

"What? Jealous of me?" her sister questioned confused.

"Yes, long ago at the spring festival." The queen replied shaking her head, "I had tried for years to get Legolas to notice me, but he never did. And then he was clearly taken with you, so I was jealous. But that was long ago, I have Estel now."

Ammie just looked at her sister in disbelief. But Arwen rose and pulled her to her feet. They headed inside to find Aragorn and Legolas. The men were still in the throne room talking. But they rose as the ladies entered.

"Legolas was just telling me that this was going to be a short visit." The king said going over and hugging his sister, "He said you would be leaving in the morning."

Ammie looked to Legolas confused. He laughed.

"You were the one who wanted to go see Faramir and Eowyn." He said shaking his head.

"But not at the expense of seeing my family." She replied trying not to cry.

"Ammie," he comforted going over and pulling her into his arms, "I have to get back home. Haldir can't handle everything."

"You can come back and visit us another time, Ammie." Aragorn said shaking his head.

He could tell that Ammie was upset but he didn't know why. Then again, she had just lost the only parents she ever knew. But Legolas was right they needed to get home.

"I understand." She said looking up at her husband. "I just had this crazy idea to stay here for awhile."

"I know." Legolas soothed, "But we have the whole evening to spend with them."

They spent the next few hours enjoying each other's company. And the next day Ammie and Legolas headed to Ithilien. They reached the home of Eowyn and Faramir by late morning.

"Hawk, Legolas." The prince of Ithilien cried when he saw them, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Faramir. We heard that congratulations were in order." Ammie replied going over to him.

"That means you probably want to go see Eowyn." Faramir said lowering his head pretending to be hurt.

The elves laughed as he led them into the house.

"Eowyn," he called when they entered, "we have company."

"Who?" she asked from a bedroom.

"It's just some more people, here to see our baby." He replied evasively. "Every one just wants to see the baby, no one ever comes to see us anymore." He said as he entered the nursery and kissed his wife.

"Hello Eowyn." Ammie greeted coming into the room.

"Hawk!" she cried jumping out of the chair she had been sitting in, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." The elf replied hugging the woman. "So where is this baby boy we heard about?"

"You heard about? From who?" Eowyn asked confused.

Not many people knew about the birth of their son. They wanted to let him get a little older before they had everyone come and see him.

"Your brother told us when we stopped by to see him." Ammie said shaking her head, "Well, Legolas says we can't stay long, so can I see the baby." She laughed.

Eowyn led her over to the cradle where her son was sleeping. She picked him up and handed him over to the elf. Ammie took him and kissed his cheek.

"What's his name?" she asked looking at his parents.

"We named him Boromir." Faramir replied smiling.

"That's a fine name." Ammie said fighting back tears, "I'm sure your brother would be proud."

"Thank you." He said struggling with his own tears.

"It was good to see you, but we have to be on our way." Legolas said after awhile.

Ammie gave Boromir back to his mother and hugged her. Then she went over to Faramir and hugged him. Faramir and Eowyn walked the elves out and saw them on their way. Legolas and Ammie arrived back at their home by early evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Surprise

Chapter 22: The Surprise

Ammie woke and looked at her husband. He was still sleeping, so she slipped out of bed. She pulled on a simple dress and headed to the river. It had become her routine to bathe every morning when she got up. When she reached the river, she shed her clothes and slipped into the water. She let it cover her and then she put her head under to wet her hair.

But this morning Legolas felt her get up and watched her leave. Then he got up and followed her. He reached the river just as her head surfaced. He sat down on the bank to watch her.

She didn't see him, she was thinking about her sister. She had received a message from her the previous evening. It had been five years since they had seen each other and Arwen wanted her to come to Minas Tirith. She hadn't decided what she was going to do. She wanted to see her sister but she wasn't sure if Legolas would allow it. He had become very over protective in the past year. It had become so that the only time she had alone was her morning bath.

She shook her head, she needed to hurry otherwise she might not have that time anymore. She sighed and turned to the bank to get her soap. She stopped and glared at her husband. It looked like her time alone was over.

"Go home." She said grabbing her soap.

"Now Ammie don't get like that." He replied smiling.

"I want to be alone." She said barely holding her anger, "So go home."

She turned around and started to wash her hair, trying to ignore him. But he wasn't about to leave, so he joined her in the water. He grabbed her from behind as she rinsed the soap out of her hair, she screamed. She hadn't heard him get in.

"Ammie," he said turning her around to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"I just want to be alone for awhile." She replied fighting back her tears.

"Ammie, did I do something?" he asked confused.

"Yes!" she snapped. "You won't leave me alone. You watch my every move. I need some room Legolas! I need space to breathe."

"I'm sorry, Ammie. I didn't know you felt that way." He said releasing her.

"Legolas, I'm sorry." She replied calming down, "I just get so frustrated sometimes."

"Does this outburst have something to do with the message that Arwen sent?" he asked looking at her.

"A little bit." She answered not meeting his eyes, "She wants me to go to Minas Tirith. And with the way you've been treating me, I didn't think you would want me to go."

"Let me get this straight," he said trying to understand what was happening, "Arwen wants you to come, but you think I'm keeping you here?" Ammie nodded. He went over and pulled her back into his arms, "Ammie, if you want to go, I won't stop you. I just want you to be happy."

"Do you mean that?" she inquired looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but I would like for you to wait until the spring." He replied kissing her forehead.

"But that's months away." She protested.

"I know, but you have to give me a little time to get used to the idea, ok." He smiled down at her.

"Alright. But at the end of February, I'm leaving." She replied kissing his cheek.

Legolas laughed, picking her up and carrying her out of the water. Once on the shore he laid her down and started kissing her. Ammie laughed and half-heartedly tried to stop him. After awhile they headed home. Ammie was happy to have her husband back and Legolas was thinking that he would have to try very hard in the next three months to trust himself to let her go. Otherwise he would do something he would regret for the rest of his life; he would drive his wife away from him.

Three months later, on the last day of February, Ammie prepared to go to Minas Tirith. She called for Morgwae. When he appeared she strapped her things onto his back and then turned to her husband.

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek, "This means a lot to me."

Legolas smiled and turned to the horse, "I want you to be very careful with her, Morgwae. Don't let anything happen to her." Ammie laughed at him. "What's so funny?" He asked turning to her.

"You." She replied shaking her head, "At one point you didn't think the horse understood anyone, and now you are asking him to look after me."

"And he'd better do it too. Otherwise, he won't ever see you again." He said shaking his finger at the horse. "Have Aragorn send me a message when you arrive."

"Alright." She smiled, "I am coming back you know."

"I know, but I can still have him look out for you." He replied laughing.

She shook her head as she jumped onto Morgwae's back. With one last look at her husband she heeled her mount and headed to Minas Tirith. She reached the city by midday of the next day. She had gone slowly because she hadn't felt very well that morning. In fact, she hadn't felt like herself for the past three months. But she had hid it from Legolas, because if he found out he wouldn't have let her go. She entered the city and went into the citadel. Aragorn was in the throne room talking to Faramir, who had come to give a report to the king. Ammie entered but remained in the back till the men were done. But Aragorn saw her and motioned for Faramir to stop his report. Faramir looked around confused, but when he saw her he smiled.

"Ammie," her brother said rising from his chair and embracing her, "I'm so glad you could make it. I think you should go find Arwen. She should be resting."

Ammie was confused but did as he requested. She found her sister sitting in the garden they had met in five years previous. This time Arwen was silent and heard Ammie approach.

"Ammie!" she cried rising to her feet, "You made it."

Ammie was shocked at the sight of her sister. Arwen was pregnant, very pregnant from the look of it.

"When did you plan on telling me?" she asked shaking her head.

"I wanted you to come, but I also wanted to surprise you." Her sister replied smiling.

"Well you did." Ammie said laughing, "When is this little one coming?"

"Sometime this month." The queen answered sitting down, "So why didn't you come earlier?"

"Legolas." She replied taking a seat next to her, "He got very protective, but I convinced him to let me come. But he said it had to be in the spring."

"I'm glad he did, because I want you here when my baby's born." Arwen said looking down at her stomach.

Ammie took her hand and smiled, "I will be. I'll have your husband tell my husband I have to stay till then."

The queen smiled and rose, pulling her sister up with her. She led Ammie back to the throne room to talk with her husband. But she was surprised that Legolas had let her come at all, but then again he probably didn't know. And from the looks of it, neither did she.

When they entered the throne room Aragorn rose and made a beeline for his wife. He noticed something was bothering her, but he didn't want to ask her about it in front of their sister.

"Estel, Ammie wanted to ask you a favor." She said smiling as he kissed her.

"Mani na ta, dilthen min?" he asked turning his attention to his sister.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Ammie replied smiling, "But Legolas wanted you to send him a message when I got here. And I wanted you to tell him I am going to be staying till Arwen has her baby."

"I'll do that." The king said smiling.

He was so glad that she had come. He had missed her a lot. And Arwen was worried about this pregnancy and wanted her sister there. Ammie's presence was like a calming breeze for the couple. They knew that everything would be all right if she was there. But the king wasn't sure what was bothering his wife; he thought everything was going to be fine once Ammie arrived.

"So Ammie," He said after awhile, "how is everything in your part of Ithilien?"

"Better." She replied evasively, "Things got a little rocky a few months back. But the city is fine. Everyone is happy now."

He looked at his sister suspiciously. She was hinting at something other then the city. It was most likely a relationship problem, which was totally inconceivable to the king. There were no two people more in love then Legolas and Ammie. Not even his and Arwen's relationship was as deep as the elves. But then again, everyone has problems.

"Well I think we should let you get settled." He said shaking away his thoughts, "Would you like to stay in the palace, or at your house?"

"I think I want to stay at my house." Ammie answered smiling, "That way I'm still close enough for you to call if anything happens, but I still have my own space."

Aragorn nodded and let her leave the palace. When she was gone he turned to Arwen. The queen smiled up at him and laughed at the worry she saw in his eyes.

Ammie made herself at home, but she felt lonely without Legolas. She had said she wanted space, but she loved having him right there. She was so confused and she was starting to get a headache. So she laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

That evening, Arwen went to the house to see if she would join them for dinner. But when Ammie didn't answer her knock, she walked in and saw that she was sleeping. She slipped quietly out of the house and returned to the palace.

Aragorn sent a message to Legolas telling him that Ammie would be staying for about a month. Legolas sent back his reply and said if anything came up to let him know immediately.

Ammie spent the next few weeks looking after her sister. Arwen was very energetic for a woman about to give birth and the midwives were worried about her. But Ammie knew that Arwen would be fine, she was an elf after all.

One night, Ammie woke to a pounding on her door. She opened it to reveal a very distressed Aragorn. She almost laughed at him, he was babbling. But she followed him to the palace. Arwen was in labor. Ammie went to her sister and did whatever the midwives told her. Shortly after midnight on the twenty-fifth day of March Arwen gave birth to a baby girl.

During the clean-up Ammie passed out. She was exhausted. One of the midwives went over and woke her up. She looked at the elf and smiled.

"Tell me," she asked quietly, "how long have you been ill?"

"What do you mean?" Ammie countered incredulously.

Elves didn't get sick. This woman was making assumptions. She shook her head to fight off a wave of dizziness. What was wrong with her? She just needed to sleep that had to be it.

"How long have you been faint, or dizzy? Have you been nauseous at all? Have you experienced a lack of appetite? Have you been overly tired?" The midwife questioned again.

"What?" the elf was confused, this woman had just described her for the past four months.

"When did all this begin?" she asked reading the elf's eyes.

"I just need to get some sleep. I'll be fine in the morning." Ammie replied rising.

"Ammie," Aragorn said catching her as she fell again, "I think you should listen to the woman."

"Don't tell me what to do, boy." She snapped, pushing him away and trying to steady herself.

"Ammie," her brother replied, calmly picking her up and taking her from the room, "I think you need to rest."

He took her to an extra room and laid her gently onto the bed. She scowled up at him. But Aragorn just looked back unflinchingly.

"Ammie you will stay here." He commanded in a no nonsense tone, "As your brother, and the king, I command you to stay."

Ammie looked away in acquiesce. She knew she was tired, but she didn't want to admit it. She was Hawk after all; nothing ever bothered Hawk. But the past few months had proven that wrong and she was starting to worry. But she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Aragorn remained by the bed for a few moments until he heard her breathing even out in sleep. The midwife came in a minute later and looked at the king.

"My Lord, I would like to make sure she's alright." She said politely.

"Alright. I'll be waiting in the hall, tell me what you discover." He replied exiting the room.

A few minutes later the midwife came out and closed the door. "She is still sleeping, my lord." She said when she noticed the worry on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong." She replied, "But she is with child."

"What?" he was terribly confused, "When?"

"I know not. But I would guess it has been many months, probably six or seven. Guessing from her size." She answered shaking her head.

Aragorn turned with a word of thanks to the midwife and called for a messenger. Legolas needed to know that Ammie would be remaining in Gondor for a few months.

That morning, Legolas received a message from the king of Gondor. It read:

"_Legolas, I hope this finds you well. I just wanted you to know that I am going to be keeping Ammie here until the baby is born. Peace to you._

_Aragorn._

Legolas was confused, what did he mean? But he sent back a reply congratulating the king on his news. Then another message came, the day after.

"_Legolas, I thank you. But Arwen had her baby yesterday. I wrote about Ammie and the child she carries. I hope to see you soon._

_Aragorn._

Legolas read through the letter twice. Ammie was pregnant? This made no sense. Why hadn't she told him? He didn't care; he needed to get to Minas Tirith immediately, if not sooner. He whistled like Ammie to see if he could convince Morgwae to take him to Gondor. The horse appeared and looked around for Ammie. Legolas approached cautiously.

"Morgwae," he said calmingly, "I have a favor to ask of you. Ammie isn't here; she's at Minas Tirith. And I need to get there fast. Could you take me to her?"

The horse eyed him suspiciously. But he allowed the prince to climb on. The tone in his voice indicated trouble. If Ammie was in trouble he needed to reach her fast. But the elf could help get her out if she was caught, so he let him ride.

As soon as Legolas was on, Morgwae took off at a full run. They reached the city an hour later. Legolas climbed off the horse and headed in. But Morgwae followed, Ammie needed him. They arrived at the seventh level and the guards eyed them suspiciously.

"The horse isn't allowed." One said almost laughing.

"You can't stop him. I can't even control him. He answers to Ammie." The elf replied shaking his head. "Now if you will please let me pass, I need to see the king."

The guards reluctantly let them through. Legolas went straight into the throne room, with the horse following close behind. The king saw them enter and laughed.

"Legolas, what's the meaning of this?" he asked looking at the horse.

"I asked him to bring me here. And he followed me into the city." The elf replied smiling. "Where is she?"

"She is sleeping at the moment." The king answered going over to the pair. "I think we need to convince the horse to leave."

"Only Ammie can do that." Legolas rolled his eyes and looked at Morgwae, "I think I made him worry about her."

"How's that?" Aragorn asked confused.

"I asked him to bring me here to see her." The prince replied, "I think he thinks she's in trouble."

"You're probably right." The king laughed, "But follow me, I'll take you to Ammie."

Aragorn led them into the palace; to the bedroom he had placed Ammie in the night the baby was born. He opened the door cautiously and peeked inside. She was still asleep. He entered and motioned for Legolas to do the same. Morgwae followed.

When the horse saw her he went over and nudged her awake.

"Kela!" she moaned pushing him away, but he persisted. "Morgwae, stop it! I'm all right. Morgwae?"

She tried to sit up but Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ammie, you need to rest until the midwife clears you to leave." He said smiling.

"What is he doing here?" she asked looking at the horse.

"He brought me," her husband replied sitting down on the bed next to her, "and he refused to leave until he made sure you were all right."

"Legolas?" Ammie was terribly confused,

"Shh. I'm here now. Go back to sleep, melo nin." He said moving the hair from her face.

Ammie was too spent to argue. She closed her eyes and immediately fell back to sleep. Legolas rose and looked at the king in confusion. His wife looked terrible.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he accused glaring at his friend.

"I told you when I found out." The king replied, "She doesn't even know yet. She has been sleeping since the midwife first looked at her."

The prince looked back to Ammie, she didn't know. She hadn't told him because she didn't know. It made sense, but he was still worried about her. A few minutes later the midwife showed up at the door.

"She should be resting. What are you all doing in here?" she scolded looking from man to elf to horse. "Get that animal out of here!"

Aragorn went over to Morgwae and whispered something in his ear. The horse looked at his master but left as the king had requested. Then the midwife went over to the sleeping woman and gently coaxed her awake.

"My Lady, I need to talk to you." She said when she was awake.

"What?" Ammie was still out of it.

"My Lady," the midwife asked, "When did you start to feel sick?"

Ammie looked around confused. Legolas squeezed her hand in encouragement. The midwife looked at the men.

"Would you please leave us?" she inquired barely holding her anger in check.

"No, we will stay." Aragorn told her, "You can ask your questions, but we will remain."

"Ammie," Legolas said gently, "please answer the woman's questions."

Ammie looked at him and then to the midwife, "About four months ago I started getting sick in the mornings." She sighed.

"Four months?" the woman was surprised. "Are you sure?"

Ammie nodded. The midwife had assumed she was farther along than that. From the look of her, considering her build and height, she should be farther along. Something wasn't right here. Arwen was about the same size and build, and she had looked like this in her seventh month.

"Do you mind if I do some checking into this?" she asked looking at the pregnant woman.

"Go ahead." Legolas replied when Ammie remained silent.

The woman looked at him suspiciously. Who was he? Aragorn caught her look and tried not to laugh.

"Good lady, please go ahead." He said gently.

"Well, I'll need you two to leave." She replied in a no nonsense tone.

"No!" Ammie cried grabbing her husband's arm, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, melo nin." Legolas said taking her hand. "Aragorn, I think you should leave though."

The king nodded and left the room. The midwife looked at the elves confused. Obviously this elf was close to the woman. She went on to do some checking and five minutes later called the king back in.

"My Lord, you may come in now." She said turning back to the elves.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Legolas asked confused.

"My Lady, you are carrying twins." She replied looking at Ammie.

"What?" she was terribly confused.

"You shall give birth in about five months, I think." The midwife replied smiling.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked looking at his sister.

"From what I can tell, yes." The woman answered rising. "She may leave the room, but I suggest she take it easy. No long journeys or horses."

The midwife and Aragorn left the room. Legolas looked at his wife, twins. They were going to have twins. Ammie looked at him on the verge of tears. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, melo nin." He soothed.

"I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" he asked confused.

"For not telling you." She hiccupped, "I haven't been feeling the best for months, and I hid it from you so I could get my way."

Legolas laughed at her. She looked up at him confused.

"If you had told me, I would have been very worried about you." He explained smiling down at her, "You are entirely too independent for your own good."

Ammie shook her head and smiled through her tears. Legolas pulled her to her feet and walked her out of the room. He took her outside, where they found Morgwae waiting for them.

"Morgwae," she said rubbing his nose, "you should go. I'm fine. That is unless you want to be put in the stable."

The horse looked at her then he turned and ran out of the city. Legolas took her to their house and tried to get her to lie down. But Ammie wasn't tired anymore; she had slept for two days after all.

"Do you think I would be able to go to the river to bathe?" she asked turning to look at her husband. He shook his head, "Why not? I feel awful."

"I'm sure that we can find someplace in the city. I'm not letting you leave the citadel." He replied smiling. "Come, let's ask Aragorn."

Ammie felt better a few days later and was very much herself for the next few months. But five months later, she started to feel achy. Her back hurt all the time and she hardly wanted to do anything but sleep. Arwen knew how she felt but kept her going, because if she didn't she wouldn't be able to go through the birthing process.

By the end of July, Ammie was sure she wasn't ever going to have the babies and she was getting testy. On the last day of July, Legolas found her sitting on a bench in the garden. He went over and put his arms around her very expanded waist. He felt one of the twins kick and moved his hands to feel it better. Ammie grimaced; the babies were getting restless.

"Mani na roeg, melo nin?" he asked when he saw his wife's face.

"I just want them to come. I'm tired of being tired all the time." She replied looking up at him.

"They'll come soon enough." He said kissing her.

That night, Ammie woke in excruciating pain. When it passed she panted trying to catch her breath. She leaned over and looked at Legolas. She needed to wake him up, but before she could move another pain hit.

"Legolas." She panted, "Please wake up. I need you."

He stirred and looked up at her, "Mani na ta, melo nin?" he yawned.

"Go get Arwen, please." She said as another contraction came.

Legolas jumped up and ran to the palace, pulling on his clothes as he went. He reached the king and queen's room and pounded on the door. Aragorn answered it and looked at the elf confused.

"Ammie needs Arwen." The prince said trying to catch his breath.

Arwen appeared at the door, took one look at Legolas and headed out to find her sister. Ammie had been there for her; she would definitely be there for her sister. Legolas followed her back to the house while Aragorn went for the midwives.

Several hours later, Ammie had a baby boy. And half an hour later, he had a sister. Arwen helped the midwives clean them and then she handed her sister the babies. Ammie was exhausted, but she took them and looked into their little faces. She smiled as they fussed in her arms.

"They're here." She said looking up at her husband, "They're finally here. Aren't they beautiful?"

"You're beautiful." He replied sitting down next to her and kissing her cheek, as everyone left. "So what are we going to call them?" he asked as she began to feed the twins.

"I don't know." She smiled up at him. "But I like the name Lillian for the girl."

"After your friend Lily?" he asked smiling. She nodded. "But what about this little one?" he pointed at the boy.

"Let's call him," Ammie thought about it for a moment, "Lindir."

"Lindir and Lillian." Legolas smiled, "I think they're perfect."

Ammie smiled as Legolas took the now sleeping infants and put them in the cradles that Aragorn had given them. She laid back and closed her eyes. Legolas slipped into the bed next to her and they went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Gathering

Chapter 23: The Gathering

A few months later, when it was all right for the twins to travel, Ammie and Legolas headed home. They went slow but still made it to Ithilien before dark. Haldir saw them arrive and went to welcome them back.

He stopped to watch as Legolas handed Ammie the bundle he was carrying, and slid off the horse. Then he took it back along with the one she was carrying and watched as she dismounted on her own. When the horse had taken off he handed her bundle back. Haldir was confused. Legolas wasn't like that; he usually wouldn't let a lady get off a horse on her own. Something was going on.

"Legolas, Ammie." He greeted when he reached them, "It is good to have you back."

"It is good to be back." Ammie replied turning to her friend, "Where is Brilmir?"

"At home." He answered looking at her confused.

"Well, Legolas," she said turning back to her husband, "if you'll give him to me, I'll go see Brilmir."

The prince handed her his bundle and she went off in search of her friend. Haldir turned questioning eyes to Legolas.

"What's going on, mellon nin?" he asked shaking his head.

"Come, I'll tell you about it." Legolas replied smiling.

Ammie made her way to Haldir's house and knocked on the door. Brilmir answered it cautiously, just because they lived in a community of elves didn't mean she trusted everyone. But when she saw Ammie she opened the door all the way and motioned for her to come in. The princess entered and went straight into the living room, where she set down the bundles she was carrying. Then she turned to her friend and hugged her.

"When did you get in?" Brilmir asked looking her friend over.

"A few minutes ago." Ammie replied smiling, "I came straight over. I want you to see something."

"What?" Brilmir was curious.

Ammie picked up one of the bundles from the couch and handed it to her friend. She removed the blanket to reveal a blond infant, "This is my daughter, Lillian," then she picked up the other and moved the blanket back from his face and showed his head of black hair, "and this is my son, Lindir."

Brilmir stared at her, then at the child in her arms. She was shocked and kind of hurt, Ammie hadn't even told her she was expecting.

"Well?" Ammie asked biting her lip, "What do you think?"

"I'm speechless." She replied, "When?"

"I had them a few months ago, at Minas Tirith." Ammie answered smiling, "I didn't even know that I was pregnant till after I arrived."

They sat down on the couch and talked for about half an hour before Glorelin came out to find her mother. She had been playing quietly in her room.

"Nana," she asked going over to her mother, "where's ada? It's dark."

"He should be here shortly." Brilmir replied smiling down at her, "You remember Ammie don't you?"

The little girl nodded sticking her thumb into her mouth. She was the spitting image of her mother, except for her hair. It was remarkable. Ammie smiled at her. Then she turned to her mother and moved to sit in her lap.

"Not right now, dilthen min. I'm visiting." She said gently.

Glorelin looked at her confused; her mother always let her sit on her lap. But then the door opened and her eyes got big. Her daddy was home. She ran to the door hugging the legs of her father as he entered. Haldir picked her up and threw her into the air. He carried her into the living room.

"Brilmir, do you mind terribly if we have a couple extras for dinner?" he asked going over and kissing his wife.

"It all depends on who they are." She said winking at Ammie.

"Well you see I found these two wanderers outside and well they looked hungry so I invited them to dinner." He teased as Legolas entered the room.

Legolas went over and sat behind his wife, removing the baby from her arms.

"How are you doing Brilmir?" he asked when his son was situated in his arms.

"I'm good." She laughed, "And it seems that you are more comfortable holding babies now."

"Well you know that happens." He explained dryly, "Especially when you have to get up five times a night to take care of them."

Ammie laughed, "He's one to talk." She smiled up at him, "I'm the one who has to get up."

The elves spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Brilmir left shortly after dinner to put Glorelin to bed. But otherwise they spent several hours together catching up, until Legolas said it was time for them to get home.

The next day, Ammie rose and checked on the twins. They were still sleeping so she went to the river. She didn't stay very long but she wanted to keep up her routine. On her way back home, she saw someone coming toward the city. She paused and watched them for a while. She shook her head, it couldn't be. She arrived back at the house just as Legolas woke up.

"I think you should hurry. Some people are headed toward the city." She laughed as she got ready for the day.

"Is that so?" he asked wrapping his arms around her, "Then why haven't the watchers reported it yet?"

Just then the call went through the city, "Riders approaching."

Legolas looked at her in disbelief. She just smiled at him. He released her and got dressed. Then he went out to see who had come. Ammie checked on the twins and followed.

When she arrived outside she saw that her eyes had not been deceived. Elladan and Elrohir had come along with Celeborn, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rosie; their children had remained in the Shire with Rosie's parents. Ammie laughed when she saw them. The twins spotted her and ran over to greet her.

"Hello, dilthen min." Elrohir said hugging her.

"Hello, Ro. Dan." She replied hugging her other brother.

"Ammie!" Pippin cried running over to her.

"Hello Pippin." She smiled down at him. But just then Lillian woke up and started crying. "Excuse me," she said, "I have to go."

She headed back inside and picked up her daughter. She was hungry, so Ammie sat down and started to feed her. A few moments later, Lindir cried. She lifted him out of his cradle and fed him as well.

When she had gone inside, the twins looked over at Legolas suspiciously.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Elladan asked his eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you go inside and see for yourself?" Legolas countered smiling, "But I suggest you wait a few minutes. She'll be back shortly."

"Legolas," Ammie called from inside, "could you come in here for a minute?"

"I'll be right back." He told the visitors as he headed in to help his wife.

The twins were finished eating and Ammie was struggling to keep both of them still. When Legolas arrived she handed him Lillian and moved to change Lindir. Once he was changed she traded for Lillian. When she was finished they headed outside.

When they returned outside with the twins, their guests looked at them in disbelief.

"What's this?" Celeborn asked smiling.

"This is Lillian," Ammie replied holding up her daughter, "and Legolas has Lindir."

"When were you going to tell us the good news?" Elladan inquired taking his niece from Ammie.

"Never." She teased, "Just like Arwen, she'll never tell you about her baby."

"Yes she would, she's not as mean as you." Elrohir replied teasing her back.

"Oh, so what's her name?" she asked seriously.

"Whose?" He countered confused.

"Arwen's baby, what's her name?" she repeated.

"Arwen had a baby?" He was terribly confused.

"Yes, and her name is Luthien, in case you were wondering." She replied smiling.

"Ro, I think we made the right choice to come here. If we hadn't our sisters would leave us out of their lives completely." Elladan said shaking his head.

"Ammie, do you think you could find a place for our friends to stay?" her husband asked turning to her.

"Of course." She answered taking her son from Legolas, "If you'll follow me."

The hobbits and elves followed her to a clearing where several elves were setting up a pavilion for them. They looked at them curiously, there weren't many elves left in Middle Earth. The hobbits noticed one in particular, he looked familiar.

"Haldir," Ammie said when he looked up, "is everything going well?"

"It is, My Lady." He replied smiling at the guests.

"Haldir?" Merry inquired incredulously.

"Yes, it is I, your faithful guide through Lothlorien." He laughed.

A few moments later Legolas appeared followed by yet another visitor. Ammie looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome, Gimli son of Gloin." She said laughing. "Now all we need is Aragorn, and all the members of the fellowship left in Middle Earth would be here."

"Well we're not planning on staying long." Merry said looking up at her, "Pippin, Sam, Rosie and I were going to head to Minas Tirith and then to Edoras."

"Now don't be hasty, Master Merry." She replied smiling, "Because you do not know everything."

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked curiously.

"I didn't know you were coming," she explained, "but we are expecting others."

"Who?" Sam inquired looking at the elves confused.

"Well, Aragorn and Arwen are bringing Luthien later today." She told them smiling, "And I think tomorrow Eowyn and Faramir are coming with their children, and also Eomer and his family."

"So this is to be one big gathering?" Gimli asked smiling at her.

"Gathering? This is a party." She replied acting offended. "I mean it's not everyday that three such distinguished babies are born. It is a call for a big celebration."

"And we weren't going to be invited?" Elrohir questioned incredulously.

"Well, you know how it is." She rolled her eyes, "Arwen and I, well we thought you wouldn't want to come."

"Is Thranduil coming?" Elladan asked curiously.

"I don't know." Ammie frowned, "We invited him, but he might not show up."

"Why's that?" Celeborn inquired gently.

"He wasn't too happy with us for leaving Mirkwood." She replied looking up at Legolas. "Well try and make yourselves at home. We'll serve lunch at noon."

Ammie handed Lindir back to Legolas and took her daughter from her brother. They headed back to their house to make room for Aragorn and Arwen who would be staying with them. Haldir led the twins and Celeborn to his house where they would be staying. Brilmir was surprised but she welcomed them graciously. The other visitors would be staying in the pavilion, which was sectioned off into rooms.

Just before lunch Aragorn and Arwen arrived with a large guard. But as soon as they were safe in the city, the soldiers left to set up camp on the other side of the river. They were surprised to see the other visitors but happy. It had been a long time since they had seen one another.

After lunch the men sat down to catch up, and the women started to head inside to look after the little ones. But Legolas motioned for them to stay as he pulled his daughter into his arms. Ammie sat down next to him with Lindir, but neither of them kept them long. The twins were captivated with their nieces and nephew and kept trading them off. At one point when Ammie had Lillian, Gimli looked over at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked smiling at the dwarf.

"I, I, I couldn't." he stuttered.

"Oh come on. Here." She handed him the baby and, after making sure that he had her, moved back to her seat.

Everyone laughed as the dwarf carefully cradled the infant in his arms. But it was short lived, because just then Lillian started to cry. Gimli looked up at Ammie confused.

"It's not you Gimli, she's just hungry." She said taking her daughter back.

Hearing his sister's cry, Lindir joined in. Ammie went over to Elladan and retrieved her son. Then she made her way to her house to take care of them. Arwen followed with Luthien. And Brilmir took Glorelin in for her nap. The men looked at each other and laughed.

"So, Ammie," her sister began when the babies started eating, "what's it like having twins? I have my hands full with just one."

"It would be a lot of trouble if I didn't have Legolas." She replied smiling down at the nursing twins.

"So he helps out a lot?" Arwen asked curious.

"Yeah." She laughed, "Just not at night. If the twins wake up I have to get up and take care of them. But during the day, he's always around to give me a hand. Even if I don't ask for it."

"Were you surprised today? I mean when the others showed up?" the queen inquired looking at her sister.

"A little. But you know, the more the merrier." She answered smiling.

"So you're not getting overwhelmed at all?" her sister asked biting her lip.

"Not really." She answered shifting the twins, "I mean we were planning on having visitors anyway. So what's a few more. I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"You always could handle things better than I could." Arwen said as Ammie finished feeding the twins.

"Well shall we go back to the men?" she asked innocently.

They returned to the pavilion and sat down next to their husbands. The men were discussing politics, as usual, and Ammie looked over at her sister rolling her eyes.

"Hey," she interrupted, "could we please talk about something else? I really am quite bored with this topic."

"What would you like to talk about, dilthen min?" Elrohir asked innocently.

"How about," she put her finger to her lips in thought, "oh I know, how about we talk about what's been going on with you for the last several years."

"Well you would have known that, had you not left a few minutes ago." Elladan replied rolling his eyes.

"Ok, next time you can go feed the twins and I will stay here and talk." She said scowling at him.

Everyone laughed as Elladan looked away embarrassed. A few hours later, right before dinner, Eomer and Lothiriel showed up. They had their son, Elfwine, with them. After dinner the women went off to Ammie's house to talk amongst themselves while the men discussed what they were going to do for the next few days.

"So, Lothiriel, how have you been?" Ammie asked smiling at her.

"I've been well, thank you." She replied honestly.

Elfwine and Glorelin were off playing, while the adults talked. Lothiriel had opened up in the last few years, but she was still uncomfortable talking openly with the elves and the queen of Gondor.

"So, the men are plotting what they want to do, so lets make some plans of our own." The princess said mischievously.

"Like what, Ammie?" Arwen asked eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Oh, come on Arwen, don't be so uptight." Brilmir replied, "Whatever she has planed is sure to be a lot of fun. This is Ammie we're talking about here."

"Thank you, Brilmir." Ammie smiled, "Now I think they will probably hold a tournament, or something like that, right. So I thought we could," she paused biting her lip in excitement, "I think we should join them."

"Ammie you are out of your mind." Her sister said throwing her hands into the air.

"Oh, come on Arwen." She said rolling her eyes, "You know it would be fun."

"I think she is right." Lothiriel put in quietly, "We couldn't join them."

"Brilmir," she asked looking at her friend, "are you with me on this one? Or am I going to be the only woman brave enough to participate?"

"Now Ammie, we didn't say that." Arwen protested.

"So you're going to join me?" she inquired innocently.

"NO!" she replied firmly, "Because I know I could get hurt."

"Brilmir?" the elf turned to her friend with raised brow.

"I would love to." She answered excited, "Ever since you won the contests long ago, I've wanted to join in. But I can't, Haldir made me promise long ago not to."

"Lothiriel?" the princess looked at the queen of Rohan.

"I think I'm with Queen Arwen on this one." She said frowning.

"How about you Rosie?" she asked turning to the hobbit.

"No, I don't know anything about tournaments." She looked away shyly.

"Well that's great." Ammie said disgusted, "I'll just get Eowyn to join me. I'm going to talk to Legolas."

She laid the twins in their beds and headed out to find her husband. When she saw the men she paused for a moment to gather her courage. Legolas probably would be against her idea. But she was going to do this with or without his permission. She walked over confidently.

"So, what are you talking about?" she asked smiling at the group.

"We decided to have a tournament, almost like the one held at the spring festival." Her husband replied slipping his arm around her waist.

"You shouldn't have told her that, Legolas." Elladan said shaking her head.

"Why's that?" Eomer questioned confused.

"Well, let me see." He replied looking at his sister, "From the look in her eyes, she's wants to participate."

Legolas looked down at his wife, "Is that true?" he asked seriously.

"And why shouldn't I participate?" she countered raising her chin.

"Because," Aragorn spoke up, "none of us wants to be beat by a woman."

"Honestly, Aragorn." Eomer laughed, "I would be more afraid of hurting her."

"Eomer," Elrohir cautioned quietly, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Why not?" the king of Rohan asked incredulously.

"Because, I don't get hurt." Ammie replied.

"And she doesn't get beat either." Elladan supplied looking over at her. "Wait a minute, I think someone beat her once. Isn't that right Aragorn?"

"Hey don't ask me. I've yet to see anyone beat her." He replied looking at his sister.

"Now Dan, don't embarrass her, it was a once in a life time experience." The prince answered smiling.

"What happened?" Eomer was extremely curious.

"Well, you see, many years ago, Ammie actually entered the contest at the spring festival and she lost the sword fighting event." Elrohir explained trying not to laugh.

"How?" he was still curious.

"I distracted her." Legolas answered laughing.

"What'd you do, kiss her?" Eomer laughed.

"No, we had just met, and I realized she was a girl and she dropped her guard." He replied looking down at his wife.

"What about the hobbits? Are you going to exclude them as well?" she asked looking at Merry, Pippin and Sam. "And what of Gimli? They aren't able to compete with you guys in the contests that were done at the spring festivals."

"We've modified them a little." Legolas answered trying not to smile.

"How so?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Well instead of the foot race, there's going to be an eating contest." He said nervously. "And instead of the archery, a drinking contest." He moved away expecting her ire.

"Is that so?" she asked with raised brow, "Well I wouldn't win those. But that still leaves the horse back riding and the sword fighting. And I'm sure that Eowyn will want to enter too."

"Well, why don't you have a female competition?" Eomer suggested trying to contain his mirth.

"Because, I want a little competition, and I doubt I would get it from any of the women." She replied seriously.

"I'm doubtful you would find it with us either." Elrohir said shaking his head.

"Anyway, Ammie I think you need to think about the twins." Legolas told her.

"How about you watch the twins, and I give these guys a run for their money." She answered looking up at him.

"No, Ammie." He said firmly.

"You wouldn't say no to Hawk." She said frowning.

"Yes I would." He replied, "You must understand Ammie, I don't want you to do this." She looked away on the verge of tears, "Ammie, my decision is final." He lifted her chin so she looked at him, "And if I see you in the contests as Hawk, I'll call them off and send everyone home."

"Ammie," Aragorn said when Legolas was done, "how about you and I have a go now?"

"No." Legolas said frowning at the king.

"Oh come on Legolas, I won't hurt her and she won't hurt me. It'll be fine." He replied smiling. "Go get Tiggara."

Ammie pulled the sword from her belt and faced her brother. He was surprised. She still carried it everywhere.

"Well I have to get Anduril." He said going to retrieve his sword.

"Estel," Arwen asked when he entered the house, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, but all of you should come watch." He replied heading back out.

Brilmir picked up the twins and handed Lillian to Lothiriel. Then they headed out to see what was going on. When they reached the circle of men, Elladan and Elrohir took the twins. Lothiriel was shocked; Ammie was facing Aragorn with a sword. She went over to her husband.

"I think you should stop them. She might get hurt." She was concerned for the elf.

But he wasn't listening; he was too engrossed with the fight. He was sure it would be over in a matter of minutes with Aragorn being the victor. But a few minutes later, Anduril was on the ground. Aragorn bowed to his sister smiling.

Then Elladan handed Lindir to Celeborn and drew his sword. He took less time to disarm than Aragorn. When he was finished he relieved Elrohir of his niece and he went into fight. Then Legolas went in to face his wife, he fought her a little longer, but he was disarmed as well.

Eomer was sure that they were going easier on her than they would on another man. So he drew his sword and faced the elf. She looked at him with raised brow, but their swords met. He was surprised at her skill. She had him disarmed within a few minutes.

"Well, forgive me." He said trying to catch his breath, "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Ammie smiled and looked around. Arwen was staring at her in horror. Brilmir was shocked as well. The hobbits were clapping and Gimli looked flabbergasted.

"It was just a little fun." She bit her lip and put Tiggara back in its sheath.

"Ammie Hawk! I want you to promise me you will never do that again!" Arwen scolded fire shooting from her eyes.

"I can't do that Arwen." She replied raising her chin. "It is a part of me, as is my riding. I can't deny myself."

"It's alright Ammie." Aragorn said going over to his wife, "Arwen's just a little upset."

"I couldn't tell." She smiled at her sister.

"Well," Legolas said taking his son from Celeborn, "I think we should all get some rest before tomorrow. Ammie."

"Good night." She said taking Lillian from Elladan and following her husband.

The next day Faramir and Eowyn arrived with their two children, Boromir and Theoden. The day went off as planed with the tournament beginning after lunch. Legolas won the horse race, Aragorn the sword fighting, Pippin the eating and Gimli the drinking, which took place that evening before bed. Ammie had forbid Legolas to enter the drinking contest, because she didn't want to have to deal with him if he got drunk.

The next day Aragorn and Arwen set out for their home, as did Eomer and Lothiriel. The hobbits went with them. Eowyn and Faramir left later in the day. Then Celeborn set out for Lothlorien. The twins had decided to remain in Ithilien, as well as Gimli.

"Ammie, Legolas." Elladan said after everyone else had gone, "You don't mind if we stay do you?"

"Of course not." Ammie smiled, "You are always welcome."

"You don't understand." Elrohir replied looking down at her, "We want to live here."

"Oh." She was surprised.

"What about Imladris?" Legolas asked seriously.

"No one's left there. Every one went over the sea." Elladan answered smiling wryly. "This is one of the only cities left. This and Mirkwood. Even Lothlorien has emptied."

"Well, until you have a house of your own, you are welcome to stay with us." Legolas replied leading them inside.

But before they got very far, the centuries approached Legolas.

"My Lord," one said bowing, "There is someone to see you."

Legolas looked at them confused. Then Thranduil stepped forward. He had come to Ithilien.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Past Experiences

Chapter 24: Past Experiences

Thranduil had received the invitation but he didn't want to come with others around, so he waited for a few days. Then he set out and arrived in Ithilien the day everyone left. He could tell from the look on his son's face that he was upset with him, but he could live with it. He had lived with it for most of his son's life.

Legolas looked at his father. He knew that he would show up, but he didn't expect him to come like this. He thought that he might come a few weeks or even months later. But to have him show up unexpectedly like this made him very upset. He had tried to forgive his father for what he had done to him and Ammie but this wasn't helping at all.

"Hello, Thranduil." Ammie said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Shall we go inside? Dan, Ro, Gimli," she turned to the other guests and bit her lip, "could you go over to Haldir's for a while? I think you should stay there till Thranduil leaves."

They headed off to find the other elf, while Ammie led the way into their house. When they were inside, Ammie put Lillian in her bed and then took Lindir from Legolas and put him down as well. She looked into her husband's eyes concerned. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. She nodded and left the room.

"Why did you come, sir?" the prince asked stiffly.

"I came to see my grandchildren." His father replied calmly.

"No you didn't. You came to see if I was handling everything alright." He said looking into the older elf's eyes. "Ammie," he left the room to find his wife, "I have to go. I'll see you later." He said when he found her.

"Legolas." She looked up at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"Just make sure my father is comfortable." He replied smiling slightly, "I have to get away for a while. I'll be back before dark."

"Alright." She said going on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Legolas left the house and headed to the river. He sat down on the bank and looked up at the sky. Slowly the years rolled back in his mind.

He stood on the bank of the river in Greenwood, his father beside him. Thranduil looked down at his young son and motioned for him to climb into the boat that was waiting for them. He did as he was told, excited to be spending the day with his father. Thranduil hardly ever spent time with him.

When he was in the boat, the king pushed it into the water, but remained on the shore. He was confused. What was going on?

"Ada, why aren't you coming with me?" he asked grabbing the oar and frantically trying to row back to his father.

"You need to learn to do things on your own." Thranduil replied watching his son slip further down stream. "Now row!"

But just as he started rowing the current got stronger pulling the oar out of his little arms. Thranduil just watched stoically seeing what his son would do. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to do anything, the king pulled the boat back by the rope that was attached to the bow.

When the boat reached the shore, he climbed out and looked fearfully up at his father. Thranduil's expression was blank. But he turned and led his son back to their home. He went to his room and cried for the better part of an hour. He had done his best but it hadn't been enough. He didn't think his father would ever like him; much less love him.

Over the next several years, Thranduil pushed him to do everything. And he learned quickly, hoping to earn his father's love. He soon became very good at boating, archery, horse back riding, running and sword fighting. He tried every year at the spring festival to win, but he had yet to achieve that goal. He always made it to the finals but he never won.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called from the hall outside his son's room. "Get out here now."

He appeared at the door and looked at his father questioningly.

"What did I tell you about your practice?" the king asked furious.

"Adar, I practiced." he replied quietly.

"Is that so? Then why didn't I see you out there at all?" his father looked down at his son.

"Amin hiraetha ada." He apologized, "I really don't need to practice today. I mean I practiced yesterday and you'll make me do it again tomorrow so why should I today."

"You will do what I say. And I say you need to practice." Thranduil snapped, "I want you to win the contest this year."

"Ada, that's what you say every year." He replied rolling his eyes, "Why should this one be any different?"

"Legolas, we leave in two days for Imladris. And if in two days you aren't ready for the contest, I will leave you here." Thranduil said glaring at his son.

He turned and grabbed his bow. He then headed out to the archery range to practice. He was good, but Thranduil was pushing him. He set up the target like the ones in the competitions and shot. He hit the marker, but just barely. His father scowled his disapproval. He tried again until he hit the center of the marker.

Two days later, they set out for Rivendell. He tried to avoid his father for the whole journey, but that was next to impossible. A few days later they reached the city. They were there just in time for the dinner. So they had little time to change for the festivities.

At dinner he was disappointed that he had to sit with his father. But when Elrond's family sat down he forgot that his father was there at all. He was totally taken with the girl sitting next to him. He watched her closely as she played with her food. Then Elladan leaned over and talked to her. He paused his own actions to see if he could hear what was being said. But when she began to eat he realized what he had done and began to eat again, hoping no one else noticed.

Then Elrohir asked her something from across the table. He didn't catch all of it, but he heard him say something about her birthday. He grabbed at the opportunity to talk with her.

"Is it your birthday?" he asked, "Amin hiraetha." He apologized when he saw her start, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Then she looked at him and he tried to catch his breath. Her eyes were captivating. He couldn't place the color, but he didn't care. He could get lost in those eyes. He heard her say that her birthday was the next day, but not really.

"Well, I hope you have a happy birthday." He said lamely, not coming up with anything better to say.

"Hannon le." She replied.

He knew that that was the usual response but he wanted her to look at him again. He didn't want her to ever look away. So he asked about her name, teasing her about coming up with one for her. He could have given her several at that moment. But he didn't, that would have been very inappropriate and his father wouldn't have approved. Then she shot the question back at him. He was curious as to what she would call him so he asked her about it.

Then it was time for the dance, he always hated this part of the festival. He never danced, even though most of the girls looked to him to dance with them. Some, like Arwen, were even bold enough to ask him to dance. But he always declined, because he didn't know how to dance. It hadn't been important to his father, so he never learned. But now, he wished he had.

He saw Elladan lead Ammie out onto the floor and watched them dance. Then he watched as Haldir danced with her. He couldn't stand it, he wanted her to himself. He knew that Haldir was going with Brilmir, but the look in his eyes could have fooled him.

Then he went over and asked her to dance. She accepted and he led her out onto the floor. He felt terrible for even asking when he saw her wince. So he suggested they stop. He led her off the floor and told her about not learning to dance. He didn't know why he did, but he wanted her to understand him. They spent the rest of the evening laughing together. Her laughter was musical; he didn't ever want her to stop.

The next day, he saw her at breakfast. She was even more beautiful in the morning light. Then he went out with his friends to practice because of the look his father had given him at the table. The look said that this girl couldn't distract him. But he didn't think she would, if anything she inspired him to do his best. He wanted to impress her somehow.

Then she showed up and he offered her his bow. She had held it wrong and he was scared she might hurt herself. That would have been terrible, so he offered to show her how to shoot. But she grabbed an arrow and fired. She was the best shot he had ever seen. He was surprised, how could he impress her now. But she sat back and watched. He did some fancy shooting just to show off and so did the other guys so he didn't make a total fool out of himself.

After lunch the contests started, he didn't have time to think about anything else. He easily won his running heat; he had always been a good runner. The fencing he was ok, he preferred the bow, but he could do well with the sword. The horse back riding, really all depended on the horse, and he chose a good one. Then the archery contest, he had practiced so hard before that it really wasn't much fun for him to go through the elimination round. His father would tell him it wasn't about fun, it was about winning. But if he had fun, he usually did better. But he made it to the final in all four events.

That evening Ammie disappeared. He was curious as to where she went, but he knew if he asked anyone they would know right away that he liked her. He saw her enter the ballroom alone and went over to talk with her. He asked Ammie to teach him to dance. He really just wanted to hold her in his arms again, but he did learn to dance. He was amazed with how easy she made it. Then she left to go back with Elladan. He was terribly disappointed that she was gone but he went to talk with Elrohir.

"What's wrong, Legolas?" his friend asked looking at him.

"Nothing." He replied shaking his head.

He needed to stop thinking about her or everyone would notice. Then he would get in trouble from his father. He was usually in trouble with him, but on this occasion he really didn't care. She was more important than his father at the moment.

The next day, he lost the foot race, because he was trying to find Ammie in the crowd. His father noticed and glared at him. He promised himself he wouldn't get distracted again. But he was sorely tested when his final fencing opponent turned out to be Ammie. She had faltered and he disarmed her. He hated beating her like that, but he wouldn't let her be revealed if she didn't want to be. He looked at his father for approval, it was the first time he had ever won one of the contests.

Then he spent all the lunch hour looking for her. But he couldn't find her anywhere, so he made his way to the stables to find a horse for the next event. He walked in and found her next to a very large black stallion. He was surprised that she would choose that horse, he looked too big for her. But with her help he picked out a horse for the race. Ammie won, but it was because of her horse, not because he let her.

For the archery contest, he thought about throwing it. But then he realized that that wouldn't be fair to anyone. So he did his best and almost beat Ammie, but she was clearly the better shot and so she won. Then he followed her to the stables and asked about the horse. He had seen the horse before; in fact he had tried to catch him before. But Ammie said he was hers, he doubted her story about the Valar, but believed that he did in fact belong to her.

That evening she looked stunning and she smelled of roses. He had wanted to dance with her but she headed out to the garden. He followed very curious. He leaned against one of the pillars to watch her. Then she started singing. He was amazed at the quality of her voice, it rang through the garden and wrapped around him like an embrace. He felt compelled to go over and hold her, like the song said, but he refrained.

When she stopped he went over and talked with her. Then she started talking about her past. He would've agreed to anything if only she would keep talking. He picked up her hand to look at her ring, but the warmth that spread through him at just that contact scared him. He was starting to care for this girl. Then Elladan came out, he could tell his friend was upset with him, so he left and went to his room.

The next evening he had to lead off the dancing, but he wasn't able to dance with Ammie because she was a winner as well. So he led Arwen onto the floor. He kept watching Elrohir and Ammie as they danced and his partner noticed.

"Legolas," Arwen said, "for the longest time, I wanted you to dance with me. But now I think you should follow your heart."

He looked down at her confused. What had she seen? She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek as the dance ended.

"She's going to the garden." She smiled shaking her head.

He headed out to the garden to see what Arwen had been talking about. He saw Ammie and smiled. Then he went over to her and she explained her dream. When she remembered the poem, he knew immediately that it described her. It couldn't have been anyone else.

He watched as she twirled, then he suggested that they go inside. He really didn't want to and neither did she. She started humming and he asked her about the song. He sat down next to her wanting to be close. Then he saw her tears. He didn't want her to cry; it hurt him so much to watch. Then she rose and tried to leave, but he pulled her back. He held her as she cried. He couldn't stop what happened next. He kissed her in the moonlight and then Arwen called for Ammie. He let her go, knowing that he had probably lost her.

The next day he left the city and her behind. He made subtle inquiries every year as to how she was doing. Then one day Haldir wrote and said that she had left Middle Earth, that she had gone to Valinor. But he didn't believe it, in his heart he knew she hadn't left.

His father encouraged him to find someone else, but he knew he would never love anyone but Ammie. Thranduil kept him busy over the next thousand years, trying to erase her from his memory. But he held on. He knew that he could never give up on her. If she was really gone, one day he would head over the sea to be with her.

Then one day he decided to visit Lothlorien, Thranduil permitted it because he had some business for him to do there. Arwen encouraged him when he saw her. Then right before he left Lady Galadriel pulled him aside.

"You are very brave to hold on, Legolas." She said looking in his eyes, "Remember things aren't always what they seem."

He went home confused. When he arrived he met the Hawk. He wasn't anything like what he had pictured the great hero to look like. He watched him closely knowing that he wasn't telling the truth. The boy fooled his father but not him. He had taken the lady's words to heart.

Then he led him to a guest room and blocked him in. He knew this boy wasn't telling everything he knew. He was sure that he had some news of Ammie. Then he backed him into the wall and the boy disarmed him. He was surprised at the strength of the boy but he recovered and turned the tables. The boy said he was Ammie, he was terribly confused.

Then she told him she was betrothed, he knew then that his father had known all along. But he wasn't going with his father on this one. He was going to have her, he loved her too much to let go. She remained in Mirkwood for a few days and then they set out for Rivendell together.

Before he left his father had pulled him aside to talk with him.

"Legolas," the king said frowning, "let her go. If you don't you will only hurt yourself."

But he knew what his father meant, he wanted him to let go of Ammie's memory and stop torturing himself. But the king didn't know that he was going with her. He was going to be with her forever.

But a few weeks later he returned home without Ammie. His father wanted him to do some things. He arrived back in Mirkwood, and his father kept him busy. Many years later, he was put in charge of watching the creature Gollum. He didn't want the job, but his father said he wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. When Gollum escaped, his father blamed him for it.

"You can't do anything right can you?" Thranduil snapped when he heard the news, "I give you one little task and you can't even do that right. But anyway, I'm sending you to Imladris, to explain to the council there what _you_ did."

He knew that his father would never accept anything he did. The king liked having control over him. But he went to Rivendell, knowing that Ammie was there. He saw her in the great hall, but she refused to talk with him. So he went off in search of Aragorn. He and Aragorn had become good friends over the years. They talked about many things until it was time for the feast. Aragorn didn't go in but he had to. He watched Ammie from his place across the room, but he also tried to keep up with the conversation he was having with a spirited little hobbit.

The next day was the council, and when Boromir told of his dream, he knew that Ammie's time had come. She would be called upon to help with the ring. So he volunteered to go with Frodo, knowing that she was going as well. Then he went to talk with Elrond, he had to ask for her hand. But Elrond told him that he was betrothed to Ammie, and that it had been his father's idea. He knew why his father had done it. He was trying to control this area of his life as well.

The next few weeks were very trying for him, having Ammie there but not being able to touch her at all. Then he thought she was dead when he found her in Moria, but she wasn't and he was so relieved. When she was captured by the orcs, he was confused. But he realized that she probably did it to save the hobbits. When they met up with Eomer, he told Aragorn not to mention Hawk because if she hadn't been found he didn't want to know.

Then she left to go find Frodo and Aragorn headed to the Paths of the Dead. He knew he had to go with Aragorn but he was concerned about Ammie. What if something happened to her? He would never forgive himself if any harm came to her. Then he was injured on the Pelennor and was sure he was dead. But she brought him back. Then at the gate he thought he would lose her again, but she didn't go in to face Sauron.

Then right before the wedding his father showed up, thinking he was dead. It was the first time in his life that Thranduil had ever showed any emotion to him other then disappointment. When they went to get permission, he thought maybe his father had changed. But he was wrong; the king was still disappointed in him. Then to have him show up like this made him entirely too upset.

Legolas rose from the riverbank at dusk and headed back to his house. If Thranduil wanted to play this game, he wouldn't go along with it, not this time. This was his home.

When Legolas had left, Ammie went into talk with her father-in-law. He was sitting on the couch looking around at the house. She squared her shoulders and went to face him. He was in her house now; she was going to set down some rules. She didn't fear him like her husband obviously did.

"Thranduil," she greeted, "could we talk for a little while." It was more of a command than a request, but she didn't care.

"If you want." He replied looking up at her.

"I wanted to tell you that while you are here, there will be no judgmental comments made to Legolas." She said sternly.

"I don't know what you mean." He was confused by her bluntness.

"I think you do." She snapped, "And while we're at it, I think you should stop trying to control him."

He looked at the woman shocked, he smiled slightly. She reminded him of his wife, but she had been captured and killed by orcs a few years after Legolas was born. She had had a tendency to speak her mind as well.

"Do you understand me?" she asked noting his expression.

"Yes, My Lady." He replied smiling.

"If you don't do these things you will drive the wedge deeper between you two." She said bowing her head, "You will lose him. You almost lost him once, but this time it won't be death, it will be of your making."

"I don't know what you mean." He said confused by her outburst.

"Legolas loves you, but you keep running him down." She looked up at him, "He needs encouragement and love, and if all he gets from you is criticism then he won't open up to you. Now if you can open up your heart to him, he will respond in kind. But if you keep closing up, he will despise you for the rest of his life. If you show him that you care even just a little, then he would be more open to having you visit. And so would I."

"So you want me to leave?" the king asked frowning.

"No, I don't." she replied, "I want you to stop trying to control your son. You may stay as long as you like, but if you don't show some respect for what we are doing, I will make you leave."

Just then the twins woke up, but she ignored them. Right now having her father-in-law understand her was more important. Thranduil looked up at her, she was serious. He hadn't thought what he was doing was wrong. Legolas was strong; he could handle himself in any situation. She must be reading into this wrong. She saw what he was thinking and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Thranduil," she said trying to control her anger, "I want you to understand, my father pushed me as well. But he didn't hold back his love when I failed or messed up. He supported me in all my decisions. I know I'm not Legolas, but having my father on my side helped out when I thought I couldn't go on. When I found out the fate of Middle Earth basically rested in my hands, I knew I could count on my father and Gandalf to back me up. Legolas doesn't have that from you. I give him what support I can, but he needs yours."

She turned and went to take care of the twins. Thranduil remained where he was, rooted to his seat. Did she speak the truth? Had he driven his son away? Was his love based on having him succeed? He closed his eyes a tear snaking its way down his cheek. His daughter-in-law had spoken the truth, and he was ashamed to admit it. But he would do better now. He would show his son that he loved him unconditionally, and that he supported him no matter what.

Legolas returned to his house ready to have it out with his father. But when he got inside he was shocked to see him holding the twins and laughing with Ammie. He shook his head, what he had to say was important his wife would understand.

"Adar," he said looking at his father, "could we go outside and talk?"

Thranduil looked at his son and nodded. He handed Ammie the twins and followed his son outside. When they were outside, he turned to him.

"Amin hiraetha, Legolas." He said quietly.

"What?" his son was confused.

"Ammie talked to me when you left." He went on, "And she made me realize that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"Do you mean that?" Legolas looked into his father's eyes.

"I do." He replied pulling his son into his arms, "Just give me a little time, and I'll try to do better."

Legolas was shocked at the display, but he returned the hug. He was so glad for his wife, he would be sure to tell her later. She was more special then he thought, she took the initiative to talk to his father. She was the best thing that had ever come into his life.

"Well, lets go inside and see those grandchildren of mine." Thranduil said pulling away from his son. "Oh, and Legolas, you have a very special wife."

"Hannon le, ada." He smiled, "I know."

Thranduil remained with Legolas and Ammie for a few days. Then he returned to Mirkwood. Gimli left a few days later to return to the glittering caves. Legolas and the twins began working on a house for them to live in. And everything went back to normal.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Trip

Chapter 25: The Trip

Ammie woke to squeals coming from the twin's room. She looked at her husband confused, he was still sleeping. She made her way silently down the hall and peeked in on her children. She rolled her eyes and opened the door all the way.

"Mani na le umien?" she asked looking down at her son and daughter.

"Nana!" they cried running over to her.

"'Quel amrun, nana." Lillian said hugging her leg.

"'Quel amrun." Lindir repeated jumping up into his mother's arms.

"Alright, down." She scolded playfully.

They stopped attacking her and stood calmly in front of her for inspection. She was still amazed at them, they were such a combination of her and Legolas it was uncanny. Lindir had his father's face, but her hair and eyes, and Lillian had her face and her father's hair and eyes. But right now they were dressed and ready to go outside for the day.

"Nana," Lillian began, "can we go and play with Glorelin today?"

"Please nana?" her brother begged from beside her.

"Well let me see." She said playfully, "I think you should see what your Adar says. Oh," she covered her mouth and looked at the twins with a twinkle in her eye, "but he's still sleeping. Oh well." She shrugged.

She laughed as the twins tore out of the room and down the hall to ask their father. They entered their parents' room and jumped up on their father.

"Ada! Ada! Ada!" Lindir said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Ada, can we go play with Glorelin?" Lillian asked jumping along with her brother.

Legolas rolled over and looked at the twins. Then he looked around for his wife, she was standing at the door watching the whole thing. He sighed and knocked the twins over so they landed side by side on the bed.

"So," he said sitting up and looking at the five year old terrors beside him, "what is it that you want?"

"We want to go play with Glorelin." His daughter replied crawling onto his lap.

"Well how about you go make your beds and clean your room, then we'll see." He smiled kissing Lillian's head.

The twins dashed backed down the hall to do their father's bidding. Legolas watched them leave, then he turned his attention to the woman standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to take Lillian's place on his lap. She laughed as she pushed off the wall. When she was close enough Legolas pulled her into his arms.

"'Quel amrun, melo nin." He said kissing her.

"We need to hurry," Ammie smiled up at him, "they'll be back soon."

"They can wait." He replied kissing her throat.

"Ada," Lindir called from the living room, "there's someone at the door. He says he wants to see you."

"We'll finish this later." He said rising and setting her on her feet.

Legolas threw on some clothes and went to see who was at the door. He was surprised to see Pippin standing there talking to his son.

"When did you get here?" he asked smiling at the hobbit. "Have a seat."

"Well actually I'm on an errand from Aragorn." The hobbit replied seriously, "He said to tell you to come to Minas Tirith immediately. You and Ammie."

"What about the twins?" the prince asked trying not to laugh, "We can't just leave them here."

"You are to leave them with Elladan and Elrohir." Pippin said handing Legolas the note from Aragorn.

Legolas read it then he turned to look at Ammie who had just entered the room. He handed her the note and watched her expression.

"An official summons from the king of Gondor, huh?" she said handing it back to her husband. "Who are we to refuse?"

"I understand you will need time to prepare for your journey, but I was told to make sure you arrive in Minas Tirith today." The hobbit said trying not to smile.

"Well, Legolas," Ammie said turning to look at her husband, "I'll get some things for the twins and take them over to my brothers', and you can get some things ready for us."

She turned and packed up a small bag for each of the twins. Then she picked up Lillian and grabbed Lindir's hand and headed to Elladan and Elrohir's house.

"Nana," Lillian asked confused, "are we going to Glorelin's to play?"

"Not right now, lendemel," her mother replied smiling, "you're going to spend time with Uncle Dan and Uncle Ro for a few days."

"But why?" Lindir asked confused.

"Your adar and I have to go away for a little while." She said seriously, "But we'll be back in a few days."

"Why?" he questioned again.

"You'll understand later." She smiled down at him.

They reached the house and Elladan showed up at the door before she could knock. He picked up Lindir and threw him into the air. But Ammie was starting to get suspicious; her brother knew what was going on.

"Well," Elrohir said taking Lillian from his sister and grabbing their things, "have fun. And don't worry about a thing. We'll handle everything."

She returned to her house trying to figure out what was going on. She could tell something was happening. Her brothers weren't very good at keeping secrets. But she had to hurry so she hadn't weaseled it out of them. Legolas was ready when she arrived at the house. He was waiting outside with Pippin by his side.

"We should hurry." Pippin said looking up at the elves, "Aragorn was very specific about you getting there today."

Ammie turned and whistled. Morgwae appeared a few minutes later. She strapped on the pack that Legolas was carrying and looked into the horse's eyes.

"Morgwae," she said, "I hate to ask this, but could you carry the three of us?"

She climbed onto the horse and Legolas handed Pippin up to her. Then he swung on behind her. They took off and reached Minas Tirith a few hours later. The guards at the gate laughed when they saw the trio, but let them pass. Pippin led them up to the citadel and into the throne room. He bowed before the king and took his leave. Ammie looked up at Aragorn suspiciously.

"Welcome." He said rising from his throne, "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It was." Ammie replied, "Now what's going on?"

"You never were one to beat around the bush, Ammie." Her brother smiled, "But that will wait till tomorrow."

"No Estel, you will tell me now." She said locking him in her gaze.

"Ammie," the king laughed, "don't get that tone with me. Remember you may be older and a better fighter, but I'm still the king. Now I think you two should go freshen up, because you are to dine with me and Arwen tonight."

Ammie looked at him dumbfounded; he really wasn't going to tell her. But he had Pippin come back and escort them to their house. Once inside she turned to Legolas.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked biting her lip.

"No." he answered honestly, "But guess what, there are no twins and no one else to bother us."

"Now Legolas, I'm being serious." She said as he started toward her.

She started backing away from him, trying to keep him at bay. But he was having too much fun chasing her. He backed her into the wall and pinned her there.

"So am I." He replied kissing her.

"But Legolas something's going on." She said between kisses.

"Ammie," he looked into her eyes, "I understand that there might possibly be something going on, but right now, we are alone. This is the first time in five years that we can actually say that. We can worry about what's going on later." He said pulling her into his arms.

That evening, they went to the palace to eat with the king and queen. They were the only guests, and they felt out of place. After dinner Arwen took Ammie out to the garden to talk while Aragorn talked to Legolas.

"Legolas," the king began when he was sure the women were gone, "Brilmir came up with this idea. But she wrote Arwen and she told me, so I'm the one stuck carrying out most of it. But Brilmir said that you and Ammie needed some time alone, away from the twins and the hustle and bustle of the city. So she and Arwen came up with this scheme to have you go on a trip. Now they wanted it to be a surprise for both of you, but I thought it might work better if I enlisted your help."

"So what are we doing?" the elf was getting confused.

"Tomorrow, Faramir and Eowyn and Eomer and Lothiriel will arrive and the eight of us are going to Rivendell." Aragorn explained, "I know that there's no one living there now, so that makes it the perfect spot. All the kids are being taken care of by some family member or another. We are planning on spending a few weeks there, but Arwen is the only woman who knows something of what's going on. She doesn't know where we are going or that we are going as well. She thinks we're just sending you and Ammie off somewhere. But I figured it would be alright with you if we came along."

"That's fine." The prince smiled liking the plan a lot.

"But we really want to surprise the women, so we're going to have them be blindfolded. And they'll be riding with us men so that they won't peek." He went on, "Oh and I'll let you borrow a horse, because if you take Morgwae, the secrets blown. He won't listen to anyone but Ammie. So are we all set?"

"As far as I'm concerned. But do you think Ammie could borrow some clothes from Arwen? I kind of forgot to pack her any." Legolas laughed shaking his head.

"Really? Why didn't she pack some?" Aragorn was confused; Ammie usually took care of herself.

"Well, she packed up the twins and took them over to Dan and Ro's." the elf explained still laughing, "She left me in charge of our things, and I was in a hurry and I didn't pack a lot of things. I would have forgot everything if Pippin hadn't helped. But neither one of us thought about Ammie's clothes."

"I'm sure Arwen has something she could borrow." The king replied laughing.

They went out to the garden to talk to the women. Arwen and Ammie went inside and got a few dresses for Ammie to wear for the remainder of her stay. Which Ammie wasn't sure of.

The next day, Aragorn and Legolas greeted Eomer and Faramir at the gate. Eowyn and Lothiriel were already set for the journey. The king and prince went back to their wives and prepared them for the trip. But Ammie wasn't very cooperative.

"Legolas," she asked when he tried to bind her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Ammie, it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you, just trust me." He replied tying the blindfold around her eyes, "And no peeking."

He led her back to the gate, where the others were waiting. He jumped onto the horse and Aragorn handed Ammie to him. He placed her sideways in front of him so he could watch her. She could hear the others but she couldn't tell who was there. She was starting to think her husband had known about this all along.

"Legolas," she gasped as the horse began moving, "what's going on?"

"Dain, melo nin. Uuma dela." Legolas whispered reassuringly, "I'm right here. I won't let you fall."

"Legolas," she begged grabbing a hold of his shirt, "please take this blindfold off me."

"Shh." He soothed wrapping his arm around her, "Relax and enjoy the ride."

Aragorn looked back at the elves; Ammie was taking this very hard. The other women were cooperating very well. They had questions of course, but they trusted their husbands completely. Ammie had always been very independent, and not having her sight was torturing her. Arwen turned her head in the direction of her husband.

"Estel," she asked confused, having heard her sister's cries, "why are we going with them? I thought this was a surprise for them?"

"If you don't keep quiet, you'll ruin the surprise for all of them." He whispered in her ear.

"Estel." She tried again.

"Arwen, if you don't keep quiet," he said seriously, "I will have to gag you."

She knew he was serious so she remained quiet. Aragorn was glad that she wasn't asking any more questions, because he was riding right next to Eomer and Lothiriel. Eomer looked over at him and smiled.

"I don't think she likes this." He laughed looking back at Ammie.

"No she doesn't." the king replied shaking his head.

"Eomer," his wife asked curiously, "who are you talking to?"

"Shh." He answered kissing her head, "You'll find out later."

"Eomer? Faramir what is going on?" Eowyn asked starting to get suspicious of the situation.

"Eowyn," Ammie asked turning her head in the direction of her voice, "is that you?"

"Ammie?" she inquired confused.

"Aragorn!" his sister said loud enough for all the riders to hear, "You will explain what is going on now!"

"Legolas, gag her please." The king replied looking over at the elf. "And if you keep talking I'll have all of you gagged."

Legolas complied but he wasn't happy about it. He hated treating Ammie like a captive, she was his wife. This was not his idea of fun. Ammie was confused. Why was he treating her like this? A tear rolled down her cheek. Legolas saw it and rode up to Aragorn. He motioned for them to halt. The men bound the women's hands and went away to talk.

"Aragorn, I don't like this." Legolas said through clenched teeth, "Ammie is really upset."

"I'm sorry Legolas, but if you can keep her quiet I'll let you ungag her. She's going to ruin the surprise." The king replied seriously.

"I agree with Aragorn, Legolas." Eomer sighed, "I really want to surprise Lothiriel."

"I understand about the surprise, but treating our wives like captives isn't right." The elf protested.

"I understand what you're saying Legolas, but it would ruin the surprise if we did it any other way." Faramir replied shaking his head. "We're in this together."

Legolas looked back at the women.

"Ammie! Tampa tanya!" he cried running over to her.

The others followed his gaze and saw Ammie trying to untie her blindfold. She had already removed the gag. They were confused her hands had been tied like the others. How had she gotten out? Legolas grabbed her hands and pulled her to him.

"Ammie please stop." He begged stroking her hair.

"But Legolas," she cried a note of panic in her voice, "I can't see, and you left."

"I'm sorry." He said a tear trailing down his cheek, "I won't do it again."

She felt the tear hit her hand and reached up to his face. She pulled it down until it was level with hers.

"Don't cry." She said kissing his cheek, "I'll trust you. Just don't leave me."

Legolas looked back over at the men and motioned for them to mount up. He wasn't going to leave Ammie's side while she was blindfolded. She trusted him, and he had almost let her down. He set her on the horse then jumped up behind her.

They rode till it was completely dark then they stopped for the night. They had a filling supper and then laid down to sleep. The women's eyes were still covered.

The next day, the women were more subdued. They weren't questioning their husbands anymore, because most of them were too tired to think. Ammie was the only one used to sleeping on the ground so she had slept well the previous night while the others hadn't. But she was bored so she fell asleep anyway.

"Legolas!" she said when she woke up, "Where's Lindir and Lillian?"

"They're fine, Ammie." He replied calmly, "We left them with Elladan and Elrohir."

"I'm sorry." She yawned cuddling up to his chest, "I knew that. Aragorn," she called trying not to yawn again, "how long are we going to be traveling? If you need a faster way just let me know."

Eomer and Faramir looked to the king of Gondor confused. Did she know where they were going? Aragorn shook his head at their unasked question.

"That's alright, Ammie." He replied looking back at her, "I think I have this one under control."

"You know that going through the mountains is never the best bet." She said trying to stay awake.

The men were even more confused. Was she peeking? They looked at Legolas to see if he had untied her. Her eyes were still covered.

"Oh, and Aragorn, I wouldn't recommend going through any mines." She laughed, "And, and I really think if we took the, um, what is it? Oh there's this road I know, if you want to take it it'll cut the trip in half. I mean if you want to."

"Ammie," her brother scolded, "I said no peeking."

"I beg your pardon?" she replied offended, "Just because I happen to know where we are, and where we are headed, doesn't mean I peeked. I happen to have traveled all of Middle Earth in the dark, so I don't have to see where we are to know where we are."

"Ok, ok, I get it. Where is this road?" the king asked giving in.

"Um, do you see the dead tree, um it looks like a, um, oh it's the roughly constructed orc?" Ammie inquired pointing in front of them.

The men turned and looked in the direction she pointed. There was a tree that greatly resembled an orc. Had she not told them it was a tree they would have drawn their swords and waited for an attack.

"Yes." Aragorn replied shaking his head.

"Alright," she continued, "take a left and you'll see a trail, follow it and you'll reach your destination in a couple of hours. I think."

"You think? You're not sure." Eomer asked scandalized.

"You have to understand, I usually rode Morgwae, and he goes rather fast." She replied shaking her head.

"Have you ever walked it, Ammie?" Aragorn questioned.

"Once." She answered, "but it took me like four hours to walk."

"So we'll get there in a couple of hours then." Faramir replied laughing.

"But you have to understand it's not a very clear trail, and it's very easy to get lost." The princess said seriously.

"Alright Legolas," Aragorn replied rolling his eyes, "take the blindfold off."

He knew that the other women were still sleeping so he knew it was safe for her to see. She knew where they were headed. He had been a fool to think he could trick her.

When the blindfold was off, Ammie looked around trying to adjust to the sudden light. But then she looked ahead and turned to face forward. She urged the horse to the head and made sure the others were following. She led them on the path she had mentioned and within two hours they were within sight of Rivendell.

"Hannon le, Ammie." Her brother said looking over at her, "But it's time for the blindfold again."

"Why? I know where we're going." She replied confused.

"I know. But if the others realize we let you see, they might get mad." He said shaking his head.

"Alright." She smiled, "I'll play along, just this once."

Legolas retied her blindfold and they rode into Rivendell. It was completely deserted. But Aragorn knew that just because the elves were gone, didn't mean that their presence had completely left this place. He got off his horse and pulled Arwen down. The others followed his example.

Arwen, Eowyn and Lothiriel were still kind of out of it. They didn't realize what was going on. But Ammie removed her blindfold and looked around her old home. It was different without anyone here. The music was gone, as was the laughter and noise. The men released the others from their blinds and waited for their verdict.

"Where are we?" Lothiriel asked her husband confused.

"We're in Imladris." Ammie replied looking at her fellow captives, "But this isn't the Imladris I knew."

Arwen grabbed Ammie's hand and ran into the house. She hadn't been here since she had been married. She led Ammie to her old room and looked inside. Nothing had changed; it was as if someone still lived there. Ammie went to her room and it was the same. She walked in and looked around, this was her space. No one had ever bothered her in here. She went over to the wardrobe and opened it. All her dresses were here. This room held many memories.

Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer and Lothiriel followed the sisters curiously. When they saw the rooms the two couples were confused. They didn't realize that this had been their home. Ammie looked at them when they entered her room. A tear escaped and made its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Ammie?" Eowyn asked going over to her.

"Im bar." She replied looking at her husband.

"Le na bar." He said going over and wrapping his arms around her.

Eowyn looked at the elves confused. She hadn't understood what they said. She looked over at the others to see if they knew what was going on. Faramir, Eomer and Lothiriel were just as confused as she was, but Aragorn had tears streaming down his face. Arwen entered and ran over to her sister.

"Ammie, lye na bar." She said throwing her arms around her.

"But its not." Ammie replied crying, "Ada and nana are gone. And Dan and Ro aren't here. It's just a shell, a place we once lived. Full of memories but not warmth."

Aragorn went over to them and smiled, "Lets make it a home again, at least for a little while."

The girls looked up at him and smiled through their tears. Ammie then turned to the others.

"Welcome to Imladris." She said moving toward the door, "Lets get you folks settled."

She led the way down the hall. She stopped at the room next to hers and looked in; it was completely empty except for the bed in the middle of the room. She smiled slightly; Elladan had taken all his possessions to Ithilien. Eomer and Lothiriel took the room. The next room had been Elrohir's, but it had a few things left. Mostly memories from his childhood. Eowyn looked around; she liked this room, so she and Faramir took it.

"I'll give you a tour later, after you get a chance to settle in a little bit." Ammie said exiting the room, "I should let you know that the door doesn't lock."

She made her way back to her room and went inside. Legolas was looking around. She smiled when he noticed her at the door.

"It's not what I expected." He said going over to her, "I thought it would be a bit more like our home, kind of chaotic."

"When I lived here," she smiled, "I wasn't that busy so I kept things much neater. I wanted to be in a real home."

"So what's the plan now?" he asked lifting her into his arms.

"I honestly don't know." She answered wrapping her arms around his neck, "But I'm sure we could come up with one."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ammie looked disappointed.

"Leave it. They'll understand." Legolas said moving away from the door.

"Ammie, if you don't open this door," her sister's voice came through the door, "I'm going to come in."

Arwen pushed the door opened and looked at her sister. She smiled slightly.

"Arwen!" Ammie cried when she came in, "What do you think you are doing? This is my room, and we aren't children anymore."

"Ammie," she replied shaking her head, "honestly, well I was wondering if you wanted to help me get dinner ready."

"What you mean is, you want me to make dinner." Her sister rolled her eyes, "Because you don't know how to cook."

"Well yeah, that's basically it." The queen nodded.

"Arwen." Aragorn called from the hall, "Where did you get to?"

"She's in here." Legolas answered looking at his wife's sister.

"Estel," Ammie asked when he entered, "would you find your wife something to eat? She claims to want to make dinner, and if you know what's best for you, you won't let that happen."

Aragorn looked at the elves and laughed. Legolas hadn't put Ammie down. He went over to Arwen and began to steer her out of the room.

"Arwen," he said looking down at his wife, "lets leave these two alone."

They spent the next few weeks at Rivendell, but all too soon it was time to head home. Everyone was disappointed to be leaving the solitude of the house they had made into a home. But Ammie was ready to get home to her children.

"Lets go." She said impatiently when no one moved from the yard.

"What's wrong Ammie?" Eowyn asked looking at her.

"I want to go home." The elf replied, "I have two precious little angels waiting on me."

Legolas laughed from behind her. She looked at him frowning. He leaned over and kissed her.

"We'll get home to the terrors soon enough." He said looking into her eyes.

"Your just jealous because they never jump on me to wake me up." She retorted. She turned to the others, "Well if you think you can live without us on the way home, we'll leave you."

"What do you mean, Ammie?" Lothiriel asked confused.

"I was going to call my horse," she replied shaking her head, "so I could get home faster."

"I think we'll travel back with them, Ammie." Her husband said putting her up onto the horse.

"But Legolas," she protested.

"No buts, Ammie." He interrupted, "We should make sure the kings get back safely." She opened her mouth to speak again, "Ammie." His look made her mouth snap shut. "That's better."

Legolas swung onto the horse behind his wife and looked to the others. Aragorn was trying his hardest not to laugh, but the others were surprised at the whole episode. But they mounted up and the eight of them set out.

"Hey Aragorn," Legolas called a moment later, "if we had one more, we could feel like the fellowship."

"Yeah," the king replied, "except this time there wouldn't be any hobbits or dwarves."

"Or wizards." Ammie added, "But anyway, we don't have a quest to fulfill this time."

"Ah, but we do have a ring." Her brother countered.

"Hollen am, Estel." She scowled.

"I guess she told you." Arwen laughed from in front of Aragorn.

They traveled home as fast as they could. Ammie showed them many shortcuts, but none of the others could have told anyone how they got back. When they reached Minas Tirith everyone went to their own homes. Legolas and Ammie returned to Ithilien where they remained for many years. Then they went to Minas Tirith till the death of the king. But Ammie knew that she would have to make one last trip before she left Middle Earth.

The End.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Final Farewell

Epilogue: The Final Farewell

Ammie stood on the bank of the river, her hair blowing in the wind. She looked to the west where the sun was setting. It was the end of the day, but she knew that it was also the end of much more. It was early spring; the earth was just coming back to life. But some that she cared for were gone forever like the winter. She let the years slip away in her mind.

About forty years after they returned from Rivendell, Eowyn asked Ammie to come and see her before she died. The day after Ammie arrived Eowyn slipped away in her sleep. Faramir, overcome by his grief and also struggling with a recurring illness, followed her in death a day later.

Ten years later, Sam took his trip to the Havens and over the sea to Valinor. With him went most of the remaining elves in Middle Earth. Haldir and Brilmir took their three children over the sea. And Elladan and Elrohir went as well, as did Thranduil. Legolas, Ammie and their twins were the only elves left.

Legolas moved his family to Minas Tirith to be with his wife's remaining family. They spent many years there but two years after they moved they went to Edoras to see Eomer. He died in the fall of that year. Lothiriel had gone many years previous over complications of childbirth.

Merry and Pippin accompanied them back to Gondor, where they lived out the remainder of their days. They were buried in the hall of the kings.

Aragorn finally gave in to his mortality about fifty years later. Arwen went to Lothlorien accompanied by her sister. She died in the fall of that year. Ammie had been grief-stricken.

Ammie then traveled for a few months before she returned home. She knew that she needed to accompany Legolas to Valinor, but she had to find a new keeper for Valin. Her time as keeper was over, but Valin would be needed later. She had tried to pass it on to one of the twins but it hadn't fit either of them. When she had discovered the new keeper she headed back to her husband.

"Ammie." Legolas said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes Legolas?" she replied looking at him.

"It's time to say good bye." He went over and pulled her into his arms.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Then they turned to look at the twins. Lillian and Lindir had decided to remain in Middle Earth.

"Namarie, nana." Lillian said embracing her mother, then turning to her father, "Ada." A tear made its way down her cheek.

"Don't cry, lendemel." Her mother said wiping it away, "For, in time, we will meet again."

"Nana, Ada," Their son said looking into the eyes of his parents, "Aa' i'sul nora lanne'le."

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, hin nin." Legolas replied smiling.

"Namarie, Lillian." Ammie hugged her daughter again, and then she went over and embraced her son, "Namarie, Lindir. Look out for your sister."

Then they climbed into the boat with Gimli and sailed away. The fellowship had left Middle Earth as had Ammie Hawk.


	27. Elvish Glossary

AN: Okay, so this is the Elvish Glossary

AN: Okay, so this is the Elvish Glossary. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I should have the sequel up shortly, but I'm only going to post the second installment on fanfic, if you want to read the final it's on my homepage, and there is no possible way I'm moving it over here. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this, even if it's not the best story out there.

Ammie

Elvish Glossary

Elvish

Nana—mom

Naneth—mother

Dilthen min—little one

Ada—daddy

Adar—father

Istar—wizard

Dartho—wait

Mae govannen—greetings

Mani na le umien—What are you doing?

Tolo—come

Mellon nin—my friend

Hannon le—thank you

Namarie—farewell

Melo nin—my love

Mani na essa en le? –What is your name?

Manke na le tuulo'? –Where are you from?

Ya na e dilthen min? –Who is the little one?

Mani na ta? –What is it?

Tolo si hun. –Come here child

Mani na roeg dilthen min? –What's wrong little one?

Amin hiraetha. –I'm sorry.

'Quel undome—Good evening

'Quel amrun—Good morning

Saesa omentien le.—Pleasure to meet you.

Khila amin.—Follow me

Le creoso—You're welcome

Hama sinome.—Have a seat

Le ume quel—You did well

Manke na Ammie?—Where is Ammie?

Manke na le—Where are you

Tenna' ento lye omenta—Until next we meet

Mellonea nin—my friends

Tampa tanya—Stop that

Aaye—Hail

Kela—Go away

Noro lim—Ride on

Nae saian luume'—It has been too long

Amin meleth le—I love you

Havo dad—sit down

Hollen am—shut up

Dain—hush (silence)

Boe a hyn, neled herain dan caer menig.—And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand.

Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea le au'—My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva—Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.

Lendemel—sweetheart

Uuma dela—Don't worry

Le na bar—You are home.

Lye na bar—We're home

Aa' i'sul nora lanne'le—May the wind fill your sails

Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, hin nin.—May the paths be green and the breeze on thy back, my children.


End file.
